Teen Titans: The Musical!
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: The Teen Titans star in a musical parody of Disney movies! Wierd little random fic with hardly any plot at all. Also has non Disney songs
1. A Spoonful O' Sugar

This fic is what happens when you go to bed listening to Disney songs while thinkin' about Teen Titans. (Don't ask. I'm kind of a Disney freak.) This is by no means meant to be anything but a random little fic created to give people(and myself) a good chuckle. There will be slight romance in this fic, the pairings being: RobinStarfire, BeastboyTerra, and RavenOC. The OC is a character I made up for another of my stories.If you haven't read Naraku Vs. Slade, (And I highly recomend you do) My Character's description is as follows: His name is Draco, he has dragon powers, he is slightly taller than Raven, he has brown hair,and he has a green uniform with a D shaped dragon on his chest (figure that out, IF you can!) And now, let the random Disney parody musical goodness BEGIN!! -Quick note though: the _Italic _is one person singing, the **_bold italic _**is more than one person singing.-

(I do not own Teen Titans or any songs sung in this fic.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, (That's the way most of these things start.) in a place called Jump City, there was a team of super-heroes known as the Teen Titans.

There was Robin (the leader of the team), Raven, Draco (a human with dragon powers), Beastboy, Terra, & Starfire the princess of Tameran.

Of all the Titans, Starfire was undoubtedly the kindest and best loved. She was strong, smart, and very, very pretty. Everyone who knew Starfire loved her.

Except for one person.

Blackfire, Starfire's evil sister, arrived at the moon temple of Drepnax 4, where she found a mirror. This mirror was called the mirror of Linall, and it was said that it could tell you anything you wanted to know. Blackfire walked up to the mirror & looked at her reflection. She thought herself to be the most beautiful girl in the universe, so she decided to see if she was right.

"Mirror, mirror, of Linall, who is the fairest of them all?" She asked.

A green face appeared in the mirror. It looked at Blackfire and replied, "Not you, ya walkin' headache!"

"What?! Who could possibly be fairer than me?"

"…"

"Well!?"

"Oh, were you talking to me? Sorry, but your question has to be in the form of a rhyme."

"What? Oh for the love of-- Fine! …uh… Mirror, mirror, that I see, who is fairer… than me?"

"Now was that so hard?"

"JUST TELL ME!!"

"Sheesh! Okay, okay! (Ahem) Your sister Starfire is the one fairer than you."

"What!? How can that be!?"

"You have to rhyme it, remember?"

"GRRRRR! MIRROR, MIRROR, HOW CAN THIS BE? HOW IS STARFIRE PRETTIER THAN ME?! HAPPY NOW?"

"Well for one thing, she doesn't shout as much. And for another, _she_ has a much nicer voice."

Blackfire had an idea. "Mirror, how would I go about stealing someone's voice?"

"Well for starters, you could ask in **rhyme**, like we agreed."

"Grr or I could just smash you into little pieces and turn you frame into firewood!!"

"OH! You want to know how to steal someone's voice! Why didn't you just say so? Hehehe."

Later, on Earth, Beastboy, Terra, and Draco were complaining because it was their turn to clean the living room.

"Cheer up my friends!" Starfire shouted cheerfully, as the others sat dismally on the couch. "If we work together, we can clean the living room in no time!"

Draco looked around the room. First at the mountain of pizza boxes, then at the blue goop covered food on the coffee table, then at the tangle of cords from the Game-station. And these were the highlights of the room!

"Starfire," He said. "How can we cheer up, when we have to deal with all this?"

"Yeah," Terra agreed. "We have to pick up a lot of trash, we have to dust, we have to sort out Beastboy's Game-station games, and then we have to clean underneath the couch. And frankly, I don't want to see what could be down there."

"Yeah," Beastboy added. "And besides, I finally got my CDs the way I want 'em: not alphabetized."

"Come friends," Said Starfire. "We must not face this task with frowns. We must face it bravely!"

Star's pep-talk wasn't working.

"I'd rather fight Overload with wet sponges attached to my butt." Beastboy grumbled.

"You know guys, Star is right." Said Draco, as he stood up. "We can either sit here all day complaining about it, or we can just get it over with. I'll start by cleaning out the fridge."

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered, while Draco walked over to the refrigerator. "Good for you Friend Draco!"

Draco smiled just before sticking his head in the fridge to see what he had to clean. "**Holy Metropolis! What the heck _is_ this stuff!!?**" They heard him shout.

"Now then," Starfire continued, not even paying attention to Draco. "Let us all begin the cleaning."

"There's something alive in here!" Draco shouted worriedly.

"Beastboy can organize the Game-station cords…"

"**It's licking me!!**"

"… and Terra and I will use 'the vacuum-cleaner' and clean the floor."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Beastboy and Terra looked at the fridge to see blue tentacles coming out of the fridge, which Draco had to beat of with a stick. He finally managed to shove them back into the refrigerator and slam the door shut. "…I'm…not…going…back…in…there…again…" He gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

"My friends," Starfire pleaded. "Is cleaning really that terrible?"

Terra, Beastboy, and Draco looked at each other, than at Starfire again. "YES!!!"

"Well, perhaps I can change your mind. On my planet it is believed that if you find something good about a difficult task, the task will no long be difficult. In other words…" Music started to play out of nowhere.

"Oh no," Said Beastboy. "She's gonna break out into song again."

Starfire ignored him and continued. "In every job that must be done there is an element of fun. You find the fun and snap!" She snapped her fingers. "The job's a game!" The others gave a group sigh. It was best to just give up when Starfire broke out into song. _"And every task you undertake becomes a piece of cake. A lark, a spree, it's very clear to see… that… a… spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down - the medicine go down - medicine go down. Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, in a most delightful way." _Draco, Beastboy, and Terra sat back down on the couch and settled in for a long song, while Starfire danced over to the window where she saw a bird in a tree. (But since when is there a tree next to that window?) _"A robin building his nest has very little time to rest, while gathering his bits of twine and twig. Though quite intent in his pursuit he has a merry tune to toot. He knows a song will move the job along." _She took out a broom and cheerfully started cleaning as she sang._ "For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down – the medicine go down – medicine go down. Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, in a most delightful way." _She began to zip from one end of the room to the other, cleaning everything as she went. Vacuuming and sweeping floors, dusting furniture, even cleaning out the fridge! She seemed to be going at the speed of light as she cleaned every corner of the room. Meanwhile, Draco, Terra, and Beastboy just sat on the couch watching. _"The honey bees that fetch the nectar from the flowers to the comb never tire of always buzzing to and fro. Because they take a little nip from every flower that they sip." _She looked at her reflection in the mirror that she had just cleaned._ "And hence…"_

"_And hence…" _Her reflection sang.

"_They find…"_

"_They find…"_

They then sang together._ "**Their task is not a grind.**"_

Beastboy, Draco, and Terra just stared in disbelief. "Dude, how'd she do that?" Said Beastboy.

Starfire continued to clean, going faster and faster and faster, never stopping even to catch her breath. All Draco could see was a blur of red and purple. She finally stopped and Draco was about to say something, but she started cleaning some more. She stopped again, but started again. She stopped once more and Draco tried to talk one last time. "Uh Star?" Starfire quickly dusted a spot on the view screen she missed and finally gave Draco her full attention. "Are you done singing yet?"

"Hmm… Yes, I am." She replied cheerfully. "Have you learned anything my friends?"

"Well… no." Terra replied. "But thanks for cleanin' up for us."

Starfire's eyes grew wide. She looked around and saw that she had _indeed_ cleaned the room by herself. In fact, she had gotten so caught up in her song that she had cleaned the entire tower!

Just then, Robin, Cyborg, and Raven walked in.

"Wow!" Said Robin. "You guys did a great job!"

"Thanks." Beastboy replied. "It was nothing. We just decided it was better to face our job bravely than with a frown." Draco and Terra nodded in agreement.

Starfire just sighed. She'd done it **_again_**.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. Stupid, ain't it? Be sure to review!


	2. Hakuna Matata!

Here is chapter two! For those of you who haven't gotten tired or disgusted with my stupid little fic by now, here is more Disney parody-ness!

(I don't own Teen Titans or the songs sung in this fic.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blackfire's search for a way to steal Starfire's voice had led her to the swamps of Karnox 12. It was rumored that deep within the swamps was an amulet with the power to steal a person's voice.

"That stupid Mirror had better not have lied to me," She grumbled as she made her way through the muck and the slime. "Or I'll be forced to give myself seven years bad luck!" She was too busy grumbling to notice the tree root which was stretched out in front of her. She tripped and fell face first into the mud. "Or maybe I _already_ _have_ seven years bad luck."

Meanwhile, at Titans Tower, Robin was investigating leads on certain cases, Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games, Starfire and Terra were watching, and Raven was meditating.

Draco walked in carrying some paper bags. "I got tacos!" He announced as he set the bags down. "We have extra spicy for Cyborg and Terra, extra mustard for Starfire, and some veggie tacos for Beastboy."

Everyone got up from what they were doing to have dinner except for Robin. "I've got some work to do, go ahead and eat without me." He said, never taking his eyes off his work.

"Okay." Beastboy shouted, while grabbing his veggie tacos.

They all ate their fill of tacos, completely unaware that Blackfire hovered right outside the window.

"At last," She whispered to herself. "I will finally be the fairest of them all." She took out a small amulet (the mirror hadn't been lying after all.) which began to glow.

"And now," Said Starfire, after dinner was over. "I wish to celebrate our friendship with a song!" She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to sing, but no sound came out.

"Well," Said Raven. "That's a pleasant surprise."

Starfire was starting to freak out. She tried to scream but it was like someone had put her voice on mute. She started to run around, trying unsuccessfully to scream her head off.

"Hey Terra," Beastboy asked, completely ignoring Starfire like everyone else. "I was wondering… would you… like to go out on a date sometime?"

"Sure Beastboy." She answered. "I'd love to."

"Really? Cool."

Raven stood up suddenly. "I'm going to bed." Was all she said before walking away down the hall.

"What's her problem?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm not sure." Terra replied. "Either of you guys know?"

"Nope." Said Cyborg.

"Me either." Draco added, even though he did have a feeling he knew what was up.

Starfire continued to run around trying to get people's attention. She finally pulled Cyborg out of his chair and pointed at her mouth.

"What's the matter Star?" He asked. She tried to shout, but there was still no sound. "Uh… Timmy's stuck in a well?" She shook her head and pointed at her mouth. "You're hungry? You've got bad breath? You can't talk?" Starfire gave a thumbs up and kissed Cyborg on the cheek. "Oh don't worry about it Star, you've probably just got laryngitis. You _have_ been singin' a lot." Starfire got worried. She started running around again, looking like she was screaming but without the sound.

"Maybe you should have told her what laryngitis is." Draco suggested.

Cyborg ran after Starfire, while growled in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked him.

"I've been working on this case for months, but I can't get any leads!"

"Don't worry about it Robin." Said Beastboy. "It's not the end of the world. Hakuna Matata!"

"Hakuna Ma-what?"

"Hakuna Matata." Draco answered "It means 'no worries'."

Terra heard music in the air. "Oh great." She said. "So much for getting through the night without a song."

"_Hakuna Matata – What a wonderful phrase." _Draco sang.

"_Hakuna Matata – ain't no passin' craze." _Beastboy joined in.

"_It means no worries, for the rest of your days."_

They sang together._ "**It's our problem free philosophy. Hakuna Matata.**"_

"Hakuna Matata?" Robin asked. "What's so special about those words?"

"They can solve all your problems." Draco replied. "Take Beastboy for example. Why… _when he was a young Beast boy…"_

"_When I was a young Beastboooooy!" _Beastboy sang really loud.

"Very nice."

"Thanks."

"_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal. He could clear a whole city after every meal!"_

"_I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick skinned. And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind. And oh the shame!"_

"_He was ashamed!"_

"_Thought of changin' my name."_

"_Oh what's in a name?"_

"_And I got downhearted,"_

"_How did ya feel?"_

"_Every time that I-"_

"Hey Beastboy, not in front of the kids!"

"Oh, sorry."

Robin had a confused look on his face.

Beastboy and Draco sang together._ "**Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata ain't no passing craze!**"_

Robin decided he might as well sing along._ "It means no worries for the rest of your days."_

Now all three of them sang._ "**It's our problem free philosophy. Hakuna Matata – Hakuna Matata – Hakuna Matata – Hakuna Matata !**"_

"Wow," Said Robin, after they were done singing. "I don't have any idea why… but I do feel better!"

"Yeah, Singing does that for ya." Draco replied. "Ask Starfire."

Just then, Starfire ran past them with her mouth open in a silent scream. "Starfire!" Cyborg shouted as he ran after her. "Laryngitis isn't that bad! Stop!"

"Uh… I think maybe now would be a good time for bed." Said Terra.

Everyone agreed and walked up to their rooms.

Meanwhile, outside the window, Blackfire decided she'd seen enough and was flying away. "Jeez," She said to herself. "Their even weirder than I thought! Even Robin!" She crashed into the tree. "Ouch! Since when do they have a tree here?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well... okaay... Sorry about the stupidity of this fic. As you can tell by now, Blackfire is the evil stepsister-like villain of this story. She thinks taking Star's voice will help her, but things will only get worse fer ol' Blackfire. And when _did_ they get that tree? Send me plenty of reviews and maybe I'll tell ya!


	3. Beauty and the Beastboy

Hey guys, I'm back! I really thought this weirdo fic of mine would be a flop, but I've got eight reviews so far that say different! I'd like to take this time to thank you all for brightening up my day!

Thaks to...

gumgumgirl and TerrasTerrian: I'm glad you thought it was cute.

StarfireFowl: You're right, Draco and Beastboy singing Hakuna Matata _is_ scary!

mdizzle: Thanks very much for saying it is hilarious instead of stupid. (even if it ain't true) Cool name by the way. I like those parts too!

Maraina85: ...Um... Thanks!

IckyVicky(Not really: Thanks! Wait'll ya read this chapter!

Dark-Angels-Tears: A big thanks to you for bein' the first one to review!

Thanks again to all of you! This chapter will have a little romance, but will be as wacky as the rest! And the tree will once again make an appearence!

(I do not own Teen Titans or any of the songs sung in this fic.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Blackfire returned to the temple to make sure her efforts (and bruises) were not in vain. "Mirror, mirror, of Linall, who is the fairest of them all?" Blackfire asked the mirror once more.

"It still ain't you, ya loud-mouthed viper!"

"What!? But I stole Starfire's voice! I have it right here in this amulet!"

"I know."

"Well then, how is she still fairer than me?!"

"Oh it isn't _her_ this time, it's someone else."

"Someone else? Who?"

"Terra is the one now fairer than you."

"TERRA!? What has _she_ got that _I_ haven't?!"

"She's more fun to be with than you are. But that isn't saying much for her; ROCKS are more fun than you!"

"GGRRRR, THAT'S IT!! Mirror, tell me how to deal with this situation!"

"You could give up and be content to be an unloved shrew."

"I'm warning you Mirror, tell me what I should do about Terra or I'll break you into so many pieces, and scatter you so far across space, even the Green Lanterns won't be able to find all of you!!"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you! Sheesh, what a grump!"

Meanwhile, back at Titans Tower, Beastboy was preparing for his date with Terra. "Should I give her flowers or candy?" He asked nervously. "Should I go formal or informal? Should I kiss her goodnight or not? What do I do?!"

"Beastboy," Said Draco. "Calm down. You're not going on this date till tonight. There's plenty of time to get things ready."

"Time?! I almost forgot to tell Terra when we were going!"

"Oh man. You are really messed up, aren't you?"

"I think we should help him." Said Cyborg. "What about you Rae?"

Raven just sat on the couch reading a book. "I'm not getting involved." She said flatly.

"What do I do?!" Beastboy shouted pitifully. "I don't even know where I'm taking her!"

"Beastboy!" Draco shouted in frustration. "It isn't that big a deal. Wherever you go you'll have a good time."

"But… I kinda wanted to go somewhere special. You see… I wanted to tell Terra something important."

"What?"

"I can't tell you! You'd just laugh."

"Wait…" Cyborg jumped out of his chair and walked up to Beastboy. "Are you tellin' me that you're gonna tell Terra that you love her?"

"…Um… yes…"

"HAHAA!! I KNEW IT!!"

"HEY! QUIT LAUGHING!"

"I'm not laughing at you BB; I'm just relieved that you're finally tellin' Terra how ya feel."

"Huh? You mean you knew?"

"Beastboy," Draco chimed in. "We all knew. It was pretty obvious."

"Oh man! What am I gonna do?"

"Don't worry B, We'll help you."

"You will? How?"

"You could just treat her to a romantic candle-light dinner right here at Titans Tower. And we'll be your personal servants for the night!"

"Yeah!" Cyborg agreed. "And when dinner is almost over, we'll give you guys a moment alone so you can tell her how ya feel!"

"Hmm, that could just work!"

"Yeah, Starfire could cook, Drake and I could be your waiters, and… Hey Raven, what do you want to do?"

"Nothing." She replied, as she stood up and made her way to the door. "I already told you I don't want anything to do with this. If you need me, I'll be in my room reading a book."

Beastboy had a confused look on his face as Raven walked away. "Is it just me, or has Raven been acting weird ever since last night?"

"Poor Raven." Said Draco.

"Come on Y'all!" Cyborg shouted cheerfully. "**Let's get this party started!**"

Later, after everything had been set up, Beastboy waited nervously for Terra to show up.

Robin was out working on a case, Raven was in her room, and Starfire, Cyborg, and Draco were busy preparing dinner.

Beastboy, who had worn a nice suit for the occasion, stood next to a table which had been set up in the living room. The lights had been turned low to create a romantic atmosphere, and two candles had been set on the table.

Beastboy heard the door open and turned to see Terra step into the room, dressed in a beautiful yellow dress which matched the color of her hair. "…Wow…" Was all Beastboy could say.

"Thanks," Terra replied. "I was hoping you'd like this dress. And you look pretty good too."

"Uh… Thanks. So uh… you ready to eat?"

"Sure."

Beastboy pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. He sat at the other end of the table as Draco, Cyborg, and Starfire came into the room. Cyborg set two covered dishes down on the table.

"You dinner tonight was prepared by our own master chef, Starfire." Said Draco, sounding like the head waiter at a fancy restaurant. "Cyborg and I shall be your waiters this evening, so if you need anything just ask." Starfire tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a note. "Huh? Oh. Starfire wants me to say a few words for her, because she still has laryngitis. Ahem," He read from the note. "She says, 'I have prepared this meal for my beloved friends, and I hope they enjoy it.'" Star smiled. "'I have prepared Real Imitation tofu turkey, Mashed potatoes and gravy, carrots, and a special side dish of Glorbor!' Glorbor?" Draco lifted the covers, saw a slug-like substance, and immediately threw it on the ground and incinerated it with his dragon fire. "Okay, forget the Glorbor. She goes on to say, 'Dessert will be a delicious cherry pie, with vanilla ice-cream. Please enjoy the food and enjoy your date. Love, Starfire.'"

"Thanks Star," Said Beastboy. "It all sounds delicious. Uh, except the Glorbor. (By the way: Thanks Drake.)"

"And now," Draco continued. "We will leave you to enjoy your meal. If you need anything, just ask. (And you're welcome Beastboy.)"

Cyborg, Draco, and Starfire went into the other room and Beastboy and Terra enjoyed their date.

After awhile, after they had both had their fill of tofu turkey and pie, Beastboy began a conversation. "So Terra," He said. "Are you having a good time?"

"You bet." She replied. "This has been a great date Beastboy. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Uh… Terra…"

"Huh?"

"I have to tell you something… but I'm not sure how."

Meanwhile, Cyborg, Starfire, and Draco were watching in secret from the doorway. "He's telling her! He's telling her!" Draco whispered excitedly.

"Yeah," Said Cyborg. "But he's having some trouble. If only there was some way of motivating him to do something romantic."

Starfire's eyes lit up as music began to play from out of nowhere. But she could only frown when she opened her mouth and no sound came out.

"Oh no," Said Draco. "This would be the perfect time for Star to break out into song. If she doesn't, this date might end up going down the drain!"

"Not to worry!" Said Cyborg, as he opened his chest to reveal a stereo. "I've got a recording of Star singin'. She can lip-sync while it plays and everything will be cool."

"Wow! That's convenient! _Unbelievably_ convenient in fact."

"Hey, it's a fan-fic, anything can happen here. Like that tree outside for instance."

"Oh!"

Beastboy heard the music and had an idea. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Sure." Terra replied.

They got up from the table, Terra put one hand in Beastboy's and put the other on his shoulder. Beastboy put his arm around her, and they started swaying to the music, while Starfire was lip-syncing. _"Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly. Just a little change. Small, to say the least. Both a little scared. neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast." _Beastboy twirled Terra around and looked into her eyes. _"Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise. Tale as old as time, tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong." _Cyborg got a little teary eyed, so Draco handed him a tissue._ "Certain as the sun rising in the east. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast." _Terra rested her head on Beastboy's shoulder. They stopped dancing and just stayed in each others arms, enjoying the moment. _"Tale as old as time… song as old as rhyme… Beauty and… the Beast…"_

Starfire finished lip-syncing and gave Draco a note which he read aloud to Cyborg. "She says, 'It is time for us to leave now my friends. They should be alone now.' Aw but Star, It was just getting' good!" Starfire simply took them by the ears and dragged them away.

"Terra?" Beastboy whispered.

"Yeah?" Terra whispered back.

"I wanted to tell you… I wanted to tell you that-"

"Sshhh…" She put a finger over his mouth. "I know. And I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…so uh… what do you want to do now?"

"We could watch a movie."

"Okay, I'll get the popcorn!"

Beastboy ran into the kitchen to fix some popcorn. But soon after he left, Terra noticed a suspicious old spinning wheel. "Huh, where did this thing come from?" She asked.

She walked up to it, against her better judgment. She noticed the pointy spindle and touched it, _also_ against her better judgment. The pointy spindle pricked her finger and she fell fast asleep. Blackfire entered through the window and picked up the spinning wheel. "HA!" She said. "Now I'll be the fairest of all!" She took the spinning wheel (which is also know as the Glorftian Spinning Wheel of the Sleep of One Hundred Years) and flew out the window. "HA HA! I'd like to see her wake up from that!" her gloating was short lived, for she crashed into the tree (again) and fell to the ground. "WHY DID THEY PUT THAT STUPID TREE THERE ANYWAY?!!" She tried to pick up the spinning wheel again but pricked her finger in the process. "OUCH! THIS STUPID—Uh… nighty night." She fell asleep right then and there.

Beastboy came back in the room and found Terra asleep. He just smiled and carried her back to her room. He thought she had just had too much excitement for one night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Beastboy ever discover that Terra has been put to sleep for a hundred years? Will Starfire realize that her laryngitis isn't laryngitis at all?Will anyone ever realize that Blackfire is up to something? WillStar's evil sister ever be fairest? Will the mirror ever stop putting her down? Will Draco figure out Raven's problem?Will Cyborg ever get to sing a song? Will we ever discover the secret of the tree? **WillI ever stop asking stupid questions?** Find out the answers toonly threeof these questions in the next chapter of Teen Titans: The Musical!

(p.s. LeavelotO' reviews!)


	4. Kiss The Girl

Wow! That's all I can say. Wow! I never dreamed this fic would be so well liked! A big thanks to Nevermore Forevermore Titan, Vandagirl519(Yet another person who thinks my fic is cute! Yay!), theKRITIC, Dark Knightress, StarfireFowl, and mdizzle. You guys rock! And now, I shall give a quick reply to some reviews.

Nevermore Forevermore Titan: I'm really glad you liked that part. "It's Licking me!!"

Vandagirl519: I may use a song from Phocahontes andor Aladin, but I'm not yet sure how.

theKRITIC: I may have Starfire sing "Reflection" after she gets her voice back, but I'm not sure.

Dark Knightress: Thanks a lot for the compliments. I have to say though, Draco is my favorite character from this story, (Mainly because he's slightly modeled after me.) and Beastboy is my favorite character from the show. Also, I haven't really seen Mary Poppins in a long time. I just had some random Disney songs on CD and I needed a song to start the story with, so there it is. p.s. I am glad to tell you that it doesn't cost a thing to put up stories. There are certain things you can sighn up for which cost money, but they really aren't necessary. p.s. again, I really like your pen name.

mdizzle: Thanks once again for the compliment. I'm beginning to think it's true! I would accept anonymous reviews, but I'm not yet sure how to do it. Sorry.

Belive it or not, I've been waiting to do this chapter for awhile! Hope ya enjoy it!

(I don't own Teen Titans or the songs sung in this fic.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blackfire once again stood in front of the mirror. (Don't ask me how she managed to wake up and leave before anyone noticed her.) She asked the mirror the same question. "Mirror, mirror, of Linall, **_now_** who is the fairest of them all?"

"I don't wanna say." The mirror replied.

"What? Why not?"

"Because you'll just get mad at me, and I hate it when we fight."

"(Sigh) If I promise not to get mad, will you tell me?"

"Hmm… I guess if you promise, why not?"

"Well?"

"If you promise not to get mad, I'll tell you that… Raven is now fairer than you."

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!?" **

"Hey, you said you wouldn't get mad!"

"**Oh I was lying you stupid hunk of glass!!**"

"Hey! You think I'm a hunk?"

"GGGRRRRRR!!!"

"Whoa, calm down Blackfire, you're foaming at the mouth! And I am **not** taking you in for rabies shots!"

"Mirror! Tell me how to deal with this!!"

"First of all: My name isn't Mirror, it's Melvin, and I'd appreciate if you would call me by my name."

"Grrr, fine! _Melvin_, will you please tell me what I need to do?"

"Well, okay. But only cause ya asked so nicely."

Meanwhile, back at Titans Tower, (Are ya noticing a pattern here?) Starfire was still having trouble with her lack of voice. Cyborg had explained to her that it was just laryngitis and that it would go away eventually, but her voice never seemed to get better. She decided to see if she might have some kind of alien disease. But as she was looking through her Big Book of Outer Space Diseases/Curses, (The "Curses" part was just coincidence) She noticed something very important.

She ran up to the couch where Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games. She tapped Cyborg on the shoulder and handed him the book. "Huh, what's this?" He asked, as he paused the game and read the page Starfire pointed to. "It says, 'The Amulet of Karnox 12 has the power to steal anyone's voice and curse them to an eternal silence.' What about it?" Starfire pointed to her throat. "Star, I think you're over-reacting. I doubt this amulet thing is why you've lost your voice. You've just got laryngitis or something like that." Starfire pointed at the next paragraph so Cyborg read some more. "'This amulet is the only thing in existence able to cause a Tamaranian to lose their voice. If a Tamaranian loses their voice, it is definitely **not** laryngitis or something like that.' Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!"

"Dude," Said Beastboy. "How are we gonna cure her?"

"Well, the book says that the only way to lift the amulet's curse is with a kiss. But who's gonna kiss her?"

"I don't know. Do you know Star?" Starfire's face lit up. She ran to the window and brought back a robin which she pointed at enthusiastically. "You're gonna kiss the bird?" Starfire shook her head angrily. Then she grabbed a life-size cardboard cutout of Robin. "Oh! You're gonna kiss Robin!" Starfire gave a thumbs-up. "Hey, why do you have a cardboard cutout of Robin?" Starfire blushed.

"Never mind that," Said Cyborg. "We've gotta figure out how to get Robin to kiss Starfire. Luckily, I happen to be an expert in these matters."

"An expert?"

"Yeah. I did a good job last night, didn't I? By the way, where's Terra?"

"Oh, she's still asleep. She had quite a night last night."

"Oh. Well anyway, let's start plannin' for Operation: Get Robin to Kiss Starfire so She Can Get Her Voice Back!"

"Nice name for the operation. But couldn't we just tell Robin he has to kiss Starfire?"

"Well, we _could_ do it the easy way. But I'd prefer doing it the difficult way!"

Later, after sunset, Starfire and Robin took a moonlight stroll around the island.

"It sure is a beautiful night for a stroll," Said Robin. "Isn't it Starfire?" Starfire nodded. "I sure do hope your voice comes back soon Star, I kinda miss your singing."

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beastboy were hiding behind a bush, watching the whole thing.

"I still think it would be easier to just tell him about the whole situation." Said Beastboy.

"SHHH!" Cyborg scolded.

"Sorry, it's just that we've been out here for fifteen minutes and nothing's happening."

"Hmm, maybe if there was some romantic music…"

"I'm way ahead of ya Cy. I'll just sing a romantic little tune for them and those two will be sucking face before you can say 'breath-mint'!"

Beastboy turned into a bird and flew up into the tree (Yes, it's that tree again) where he started to "sing"

"Laaa, la la la la laaaa! La la la laaaa!"

Cyborg and Starfire covered their ears, while Robin just commented, "Yeesh! I wonder what's dying."

"Aw man," Said Cyborg. "I shoulda known he was going to screw this up! Well, if ya want somethin' done right, ya gotta do it yourself. Which means… **_I_** FINALLY GET TO SING!!" Cyborg cleared his throat, while music once again came out of nowhere. He took an old stick and held it like a microphone as he began to sing. _"There you see her, standin' there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And ya don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl." _Robin wasn't sure why, but all of a sudden he had the urge to look deeply into Starfire's eyes, and she did the same._ "Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. Possible she wants you, too. There is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl." _Cyborg was beginning to have fun, and the birds and fish nearby began to sing along. _"**Sha la la la la la, my oh my, looks like the boy's too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, He's gonna miss the girl.**" _

"Is it just me," Asked Robin. "Or do you hear music too?" Starfire just shrugged her shoulders. "Huh, it sounds like someone is singing clearly enough to be heard, but I only barely noticed it. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. You want to sit down?" Starfire nodded, so the sat down on a rock. "You know, I'm not sure why, but for some reason tonight I feel really close to you. Star, do you feel the same?" Starfire nodded again, then they just looked into each other's eyes again.

Cyborg continued singing. _"Now's your moment, sittin' near a blue lagoon. Boy ya better do it soon, no time will be better. She don't say a word and she won't say a word until ya kiss the girl." _Once again the birds and fish sang along._ "**Sha la la la la la, don't be scared. You got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, don't stop now. Don't try to hide it, how you wanna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, float along and listen to the song. The song says kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, the music play, do what the music say. You gotta kiss the girl…**"_Robin and Starfire drew closer._"**You've gotta kiss the girl…**"_They closed their eyes._"**Don't you wanna kiss the girl…**"_Their lips almost touched._"**You've gotta kiss the girl…**"_Cyborg shook Beastboy by the neck because the suspense was killing him."**GO ON AND…**"He shouted._"**…Kiss the girl…**" _

But just before their lips could touch, they were interrupted by an explosion. They turned to see a nearby bush burnt to ashes, revealing Cyborg holding Beastboy by the neck. "Uh oh." They both said when they realized their cover had been blown.

"Whew!" Said Blackfire, as she hovered unseen overhead. "That was a close one. Now, on to Raven!" She flew towards the window.

"Um, guys…" Said Robin. "What were you doing in that bush?"

"Would you believe I was singing?" Cyborg replied.

Starfire nearly cried. Not only had she missed the chance to get her voice back, but she had also missed the chance to kiss Robin!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey out there! TsukiRyoushi wasn't able to be here to talk to you, so I, Draco, am here to say a few words to you. Such as: I AM NOTHING LIKE TSUKIRYOUSHI!! He's weird, geeky, and has no life whatsoever! Wheras I am cool, strong, handsome--

Me: Hey!! What did I tell you about talking when I don't want you to?! Sorry folks, He just hates it that he's modeled after me. THOUGH I'M NOT SURE WHERE HE GOT THE EGO!!

Anyway, Tune into the next chapter to find out what's bugging Raven. And see what Blackfire has planed next. (SENDREVIEWS!!)


	5. I Won't Say I'm in Love

I'm baaaaack. I have to warn you, this chapter is a tad on the romantci side, but I make up for it with a lot of Blackfire's crazyness! Plus the tree gets a fairly large part in this chapter as well! Hooray for the tree! All hail the tree! I hope you like this chapter, cause it was me imagining Raven singing this song that prettymuch inspired the whole thing! A special thanks to my reviewers.

LostChickenWednesday723: I'm glad you liked it. Tho I'm sorry you don't like Terra. (Why can't people give poor Terra a break?)

Draco O'mar: Your name is Draco, andyou think my story is cute... I HAVE A NEW BEST FRIEND! Thanks a lot!

Dark-Angels-Tears: Uh, Duh! That song is from The Little Mermaid! How could you not know that? I'm just kiddin' ya! Thanks for the review, Tho I'm not sure what's wrong with being Hyped up on Chocolate. (Eats a large candy bar and washes it down with chocolate milk and pudding.)

Ami-chan-friend-of-M.E.Pal: Wow! I take it you liked it. Good idea by the way, I just might do that.

TitansFan: I think the first chapter was a little corny too, but I neaded to get this thing started somehow. I'd just like to take this opportunity to say: Thanks for liking my original Character! He gets a big part in this chapter. p.s. Hakuna Matata to you too!

StarfireFowl: Sorry they didnt kiss, it woulda screwed up the story if they had. p.s. How hard can it be to immagine Cyborg with a Jamaican accent?

Nevermore Forevermore Titan: I'm glad you liked the tree. This is merely the start of his carrer. You can catch him next summer in "Lord of The Tree: The Fellowship of The Tree"! I would also like to apologize to you on behalf of all brothers. As a brother, I know how anoying we can be. (But that don't mean we're gonna stop anytime soon!) p.s. Tell your brother that if he doesn't stop reading over your shoulder, Tsukiryoushi will send a hoard of his dragon minions to bite off his pinky-toes! BWAHAHAHA!

Raven: You don't have any dragon minions.

SHH! Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

(I do not own Teen Titans or the songs sung in this story.)

-

Raven was in her room reading a book, (as usual) when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked, sounding a little annoyed at being disturbed.

"It's Draco; I wanted to talk to you." Draco replied trough the door.

"About…"

"About you. You've been acting weird lately and I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong."

"Nothing is wrong. Thank you for your concern. Go away."

"Raven, I know you're lying. Now come on, open up."

"I'm not lying. There is nothing wrong with me."

She resumed her reading but stopped when she saw her door open and Draco walked in. "Raven," He said. "We have to talk."

"How dare you barge in like that!" Raven shouted as she threw down her book and stood up to face him. "I did not give you permission to come in here!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I have to talk to you. I know you're upset about Terra and Beastboy."

"What about them?"

"Look, you and I have become good friends, and we know each other really well, so don't even try to pretend you don't have feelings for Beastboy."

"…" Raven just blushed.

"Look, you don't have to be ashamed of it. You two have been through a lot together."

"Look, no matter what you or anyone else may think, I do _not_ have feelings for Beastboy." Her voice softened. "And even if I did, he loves Terra, not me."

"Look Rae, just because he doesn't _love_ you the way he loves Terra, doesn't mean he doesn't love you as a friend."

"I know, but… sometimes it feels like no one cares about me. I just feel like, if Beastboy has Terra, and Robin has Starfire, who do I have?"

"Well, you've got me."

"What?"

"Sure, we're pretty good friends, right? We both like to read the same books, we both like getting back at Cyborg and Beastboy when they pull their pranks on us, and we both have bad tempers…"

"I do not have a bad temper! I am in complete control of my emotions."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But still, we _are_ good friends."

"So…"

"So just remember, as log as you have me, you're never alone."

This surprised Raven. She never realized Draco cared so much, and she never expected him to say something like that. "Do you mean that Draco?"

Draco nodded. "With all my heart." They stood silent for a minute, neither one knowing what to say, until Draco finally broke the silence. "Um… I think I'd better go now. Cyborg and Beastboy were planning something about Robin and Starfire, so I'd better make sure things don't get out of hand."

"I think you're too late. I heard singing and an explosion outside just a minute ago."

"Really? Then I'd better get down there right away." Draco walked over to the door, but turned back towards Raven. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He handed something to her. "I wanted to give you this, to cheer you up."

She looked at what Draco had given her, and saw that it was a black rose. "A flower… for me?"

"Yeah, I didn't really know if you were the kind of girl who'd like roses… but I thought you might like that one. Do you like it?"

"… I love it… thanks Drake."

"You're welcome Rae."

Draco walked out and Raven let out a sigh. She held the rose in her hand and stared at it fondly.

But then she realized that she was feeling something… something she hadn't felt in a long time. And something she didn't _want_ to feel. She threw the rose down on the bed and walked over to her book shelf to find a new book to read.

"What's the matter Rae?" A familiar voice asked. "Don't you like the rose Draco gave you?" Raven turned around to see a girl who looked like her, but in a pink cape.

"Happiness?" Raven asked. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing as Bravery, Caring, and Hope." Happiness pointed to three other Ravens who wore green, light-blue, and yellow capes. "We're here to convince you to stop lying to yourself."

"What? What makes you think I'm lying to myself?"

"Duh! You realized you were falling for Draco so now you're denying it."

"There is nothing to deny. Draco is my friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Sure, sure, you keep telling yourself that Raven. But you're never going to believe it."

"Look, I cannot afford to have emotions. Not even love. I've made that mistake once before."

"You mean with Malchior? Girl, he didn't even care about you. But Draco does!"

"Leave me alone."

"Come on, admit it! You know it's true."

"What will it take to convince you you're wrong!" Raven heard music playing from out of nowhere and immediately regretted what she said. She just sighed and decided to accept her fate. After all, "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em". She began to sing. _"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history- been there, done that."_

Then, Happiness, Bravery, Caring, and Hope began to sing as well._ "**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'? He's the Earth and Heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it, we know how ya feel and who you're thinking of.**"_

"_Oooh, No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no."_

"_**You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!**"_

"_It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love." _Raven walked over to the mirror on her wall._ "I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming 'get a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out'. Oh…"_

"_**You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up that ya got - got - got it bad?**"_

"_Oooh, No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no."_

"_**Give up, give in. Check the grin you're in love.**"_

Raven walked back over to the bed._ "This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love."_

"_**You're doin' flips, read our lips: You're in love.**"_

"_You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it!"_

"_**Girl don't be proud. Its okay, you're in love.**"_

Raven sat down on the bed, but she felt her hand resting on something. She picked it up and saw that it was the rose Draco had given her. She held it in her hands and smiled as she looked at it._ "Oooh… At least out loud, I won't say I'm in…" _She held the rose close to her heart. _"…Love…"_

Raven lay back on the bed, while Happiness and the other emotions disappeared back into her mind, content that their job was done.

Raven heard a knocking at the door and stood back up, hiding the rose. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It is me, Starfire; I wish to talk to you Friend Raven."

"Starfire? I thought you had laryngitis."

"Uh… I did… but… I got better! May I come in?"

"Sure."

Starfire (or someone who looked like her) opened the door and walked in carrying an apple. "My friend, I wish you to have this apple."

"Why?"

"Why? …Uh… Because… it is good for you!"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"But it is a very delicious apple. It is nice and big and red and soft…"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Grrrr, TAKE THE STUPID APPLE YOU GOTH-GIRL FREAK- Uh, um… I mean… Please eat it Friend Raven."

Raven looked the girl in the eyes. "You're not Starfire."

"Wha… What do you mean?"

"You are Blackfire disguised as Starfire, and you are trying to get me to eat that apple which is obviously poisoned."

"Huh? How did you know?"

"Believe me, I've read my share of fairy tales."

"Oh. Well then, there's only one thing left to do. **I'll take you out with my bare hands!**"

"You can try."

Blackfire's disguise disappeared as she threw a black star-bolt (that is what she and Starfire throw isn't it?) which Raven dodged. It went right through the wall, bounced off the tree, (Dun dun dun!) and hit Blackfire. "Ouch! What kind of tree is that anyway?" She shouted while recovering from the blast.

"A rubber tree!" Raven replied. (Bad joke, ain't it?)

So now, Raven flew towards Blackfire, and Blackfire charged towards Raven. But before they even got close to each other, Blackfire tripped and accidentally threw the apple into the air, which flew right towards Raven and got stuck in her mouth. She tried to pull it out, but it was too late. She'd already taken a fairly large-sized bite.

"Oh crud." She said, just before collapsing onto the floor.

Blackfire got back onto her feet and looked down at Raven. "Well," She said. "That worked out nicely. Now I'm the fairest of them all! Mwhaahahahaha! No one is fairer than me! Hahaha!"

"Yeah, ain't it great?" Someone said.

"Huh? Who? What?"

"Don't worry; it's just me, Melvin the Mirror."

"Melvin? How did you get here?"

"I walked."

"You walked? How could you… Oh never mind! Tell me now, Am I the fairest of them all?"

"Hmm… Yeah sure, why not?"

"YES!"

"So Blackfire, you've just slithered your way into being the fairest of them all, what're you gonna do next?"

"I'm going to Disney world! And then I'll blow it up!"

"Sounds like fun. Let's go."

Blackfire flew out the window; too busy laughing to watch where she was going. "Hahahahah-Oof!"

She hit a branch of the tree, which bounced her into another branch causing her to ricochet from branch to branch, till finally she fell out of the tree right onto her face.

"A bit of advice," Said Melvin, as he floated down to where she was still laying. "You really should watch where you're going when you fly."

"Thanks for the tip." Blackfire groaned, with her face still stuck in the ground.

-

And there is the end of the story! It has been a wonderful experience writing it and I hope you all enjoyed it... GOTCHA! I ain't ending this thing yet! I've got a lot of songs and movies to make fun of yet! So, until next time, I've asked the Titans to give a farewell speach in celebration of my fifth chapter!

Robin: On behalf of the Teen Titans I would like to say, Thanks for reading.

All: Bye!

The lights go out and the credits start to role.

Cyborg(unaware that you can still hear him.): Man, am I glad thats over!

Raven: Tell me about it! It's just plain torture working for that hack!

Robin: Hey, there's the credits. "Characters created by DC Comics" Huh! If they knew what this guy was doing,they'd have a fit!

Raven: "Songs are the sole property of Disney" Yeah, but this jerk makes us sing 'em anyway!

Draco: "Written byTsukiryoushi" I hear he's kinda cute.

Cyborg: Yeah, you _would _think so!

Terra: Teacher's pet!

Starfire: Um... friends... I believe the story hasn't ended yet.

All(after noticing all the readers staring at them): Uh Oh!


	6. The Greatest Battle You've Never Seen

Hey guys! I'm Back again! I would like to apologise for the way the Titans behaved at the end of the last chapter. They are nowhere near as much fun to work with as other characters, like Spongebob Squarepants.

Bb: You don't even _know_ Spongebob Squarepants!

Me:I do to! I met him at a Christmas party.

Bb: Yeah right! You didn't go to any Christmas party. You spent last Christmas hanging around in your pajamas opening presents.

Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab, "Arr Spongebob! Why aren't you working?" "I don't know Mr. Krabbs... But I get the strangest feeling that somewhere, at this very moment, a fan-fic writer and a shortgreen shape-shifter are arguing about me... and the shape-shifter is winning!"

Bb: You do not!

Me: I do so!

Bb: Do not!

Me: Do so! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO! Ahem, Sorry about that. anyway, on to thepart where I reply to your reviews!

StarfireFowl: Anytime I can cause someone to dance around, I feel satisfied that I'm doing a good job! (Dances around until he trips and falls flat on his face) Mostly because I can't dance myself. p.s. I'm glad youcan finally imagine Cyborg with a Jamaican accent! It's a rare gift.

M.E. Pal:I'm glad you like my story and the tree (Long live the tree!) But it kinda makes me sad to think you don't like my DrakeRae and BbTerra pairings. (Crys and stuffs a chocolate bar in hismouth for comfort) But I will soon write a BbRae Songfic (I like BbRae pairings but I feel sad whenever I think of poor Terra encased in rock forever) and I will write it in your honor! I hope that can make us all friends!

mdizzle: You my friend are one of the greatest reviewers I could ever ask for. I have read your Samurai Jack-Teen Titans crossover and I highly recomend others do the same! p.s. Iam also looking forward to reading your Totally Spies-Teen Titans crossover, and I will soon be accepting anonymous reviews!

Ami-chan-friend-of-M.E.Pal: I didn't know she had a hope side either! but I added her to the story anyway. I may add "It's A Small World" later, but I don't know for sure. p.s. That song was indeed from Hercules. Also, If you do not like the DrakeRae or BbTerra pairings, I will dedicate my BbRae songfic to you as well.

Another Lone Ranger: Wow! I got a review from a Disnney-Teen Titans fan who doesn't review often! What an honor! I am happy to inform you that I will indeed use the song "I'll MakeA Man Out of You" from Mulan! Hooray!

A big thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry to say there won't be a song in this chapter, but I will make up for it with a lot of Blackfire-Melvin the Mirror maddness!

(I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would never have been killed off and Draco would be a real character. Whether other people liked it or not!)

* * *

Blackfire finally got back on her feet and noticed Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, Draco, and Beastboy staring at her.

"Blackfire?" Robin asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to eliminate Raven, which I have successfully done."Blackfire replied triumphantly.

"You know," Said Melvin. "The worst thing villains always seem to do is reveal their evil plans to the good-guys instead of getting the heck outta Dodge while they're ahead."

"_Oh shut up!_ (Ahem) As I was saying, Raven has recently taken a bite of a poisoned apple. Now she's lying on her floor as good as dead!"

Draco gasped. He zipped into the tower and immediately came back with Raven. "Raven, wake up." He tried to awaken her, but she remained still… deathly still.

"And…" Blackfire continued. "I have condemned Terra to sleep for a hundred years!"

"EEP!" Beastboy screeched. He ran into the tower and brought Terra back out as fast as Draco had done with Raven. "Hey Terra, Wake up. WAKE UP!" She remained still, but her loud snoring reassured everyone that she was alive.

"And…" Blackfire spoke once more. "I have also stolen Starfire's voice!"

Starfire opened her mouth, trying to scream, "EEEEEEEEK!" but as usual, there was no sound.

Blackfire just laughed evilly. (Does she ever laugh any other way?) "And now that Starfire's voice is no longer the prettiest, and Terra is no longer the funnest, and Raven is no longer- Hey Melvin, what was Raven again?"

"The smartest." Melvin replied, sounding bored.

"Oh, right. - Now that Raven is no longer the smartest, I am the fairest of them all! And the best thing is: You will never figure out how to cure them! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Robin spoke up. "You mean like this?" He kissed Starfire, and her voice returned.

"(Gasp!) I can speak again!" She shouted cheerfully.

"Wha- Wha- Wha?" Blackfire mumbled in disbelief.

"Hey!" Said Beastboy. "That just might work!" He kissed Terra and she woke up.

"What happened?" She yawned. "What'd I miss?"

"Well," Said Cyborg. "I guess Raven is next."

Draco waved Cyborg away with his hand. "I think I'll handle this Cy." He said.

"Aw man! I'm always the brides-maid, never the bride! Can't Cyborg get some love around here?"

Sorry Cyborg, Maybe I'll have Bumblebee in the story later on.

Draco kissed Raven and her eyes opened instantly. "Did you just kiss me?" She asked, sounding very shocked.

"Yeah… Well…" Draco nervously replied. "…It was either me or Cyborg."

"HEY!" Cyborg shouted.

"But how?" Blackfire cried. "How could you have known how to cure them?"

"It's always a kiss." Robin replied. "You'd have to be pretty stupid to not know that a kiss would cure evil spells."

"Um, Robin," Said Cyborg. "We didn't even know there _were_ any evil spells till now."

"SHHHH!"

"Well then," Blackfire shot back. "I guess I'll just have to take you all down! Luckily, I have learned a thing or two since the last time we met." She took a strange purple stone out of her pocket, (I didn't know she _had_ pockets in that suit she wears!) and held it over her head. "Now you shall deal with _me_ Titans, and all the powers of the Stone of Chaos!" She shouted a magic word and became engulfed in purple fire and smoke. Everyone prepared to battle against some evil beast which would undoubtedly pop out of the smoke instead of Blackfire. But when the smoke cleared, all they saw was a scorched Blackfire holding a broken rock. "(Cough) Well this stinks."

"Well, I told you." Melvin taunted. "I warned you not to give up your plan. But did you listen to me? NOOooo, you had to be the big villain and gloat to the heroes! We coulda got away with all of it, but you had to go and crash into that tree, fall flat on your face, blow the whole plan, and burn yourself to a crisp! How stupid can you be?"

"Well why should I have to put up with you! You always insult me, you never, ever, Support anything I do, and besides that, you SNORE!"

"(GASP) I do not!"

"You do so! I've heard you!"

"How could you? After all we've been through? My mother was right about you!"

"What?"

The Titans looked back and forth between the two of them, as they continued to fight like an old married couple.

"Fine!" Melvin shouted. "If that's the way you're gonna be, I'm leaving."

"Well fine then! Leave! Who needs you?"

Beastboy wiped a tear from his eye. "I can't stand to watch break-ups." He said.

Melvin floated away, and Blackfire turned her back towards him. They both looked back at each other, looking regretful, but turned away again with a "Humph!"

And with that, Melvin was gone.

"Now," Said Blackfire, "It's time we finished this!"

"I agree." Robin replied. "Titans, GO!"

And so the battle began. A battle so tremendous, so fierce, so utterly amazing, a cheep, talent-less writer like me has absolutely no way of describing it to you! But the battle raged on nonetheless. The days flew by, and still the struggle continued, months becoming years, years becoming decades… "Dude, it's only been five minutes." SHUT UP BEASTBOY!

(Ahem) As I was saying before I was so **rudely interrupted**, the Titans had battled against Blackfire and were gaining the upper hand. Blackfire shot a starbolt at Robin, but he merely threw a bird-a-rang which sliced through the starbolt and was headed straight for Blackfire.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the bird-a-rang drew closer and closer to Blackfire. It seemed as though it would hit her for sure, until someone stepped in front of her and took the full force of the flying projectile.

There was the sound of shattering glass, as Melvin fell to the ground. Several cracks obscured his face; But Blackfire could see he was in pain. "Melvin?" Said Blackfire, as she knelt down next to the shattered mirror. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated me."

"I said some pretty bad things…" Melvin gasped. "But I don't hate you…"

"What? After the way I treated you?"

"I never really minded the way you treated me… in fact, I kind of enjoyed the way we used to insult each other… because… you are the only friend I've ever had…"

By now, the Titans were watching this scene with heavy hearts. Even Raven couldn't suppress a small tear. Whereas Beastboy completely broke down and began crying on Cyborg's shoulder.

"Melvin…" Blackfire cried. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I was so mean to you. Please don't go."

"Black…Fire…" Melvin was slowly beginning to fade.

"Melvin… Don't go! Please don't leave me…" She lowered her sorrowful face close to Melvin's fading face. "I… I love you…"

She kissed his lips just as his features disappeared from the mirror.

Everyone felt sad, but none more than Blackfire. But their sorrow was short lived, because Melvin's lifeless frame began to glow. It floated into the air where it began to sparkle and change, until it floated back to the ground in a completely different shape.

The light faded and Blackfire and the Titans saw that Melvin had transformed into… a prince! An honest to goodness, perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect eyes, perfect nose, pretty-boy prince!

"Wow!" Said Melvin, in a deep, masculine voice. "The spell has been broken and I'm gorgeous again!"

"I'll say!" Said Terra, as she, along with Raven and Starfire, Stood drooling around Prince Melvin with hearts in their eyes.

"**HOLD IT!" **Blackfire shouted, once again acting like her old self. "**I have had it with people who are prettier than me!**" She walked up to Melvin, pushed Starfire out of the way, grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him right on the lips, turning him back into a mirror. "There! Not so pretty now are ya?"

"Aw man," Said Melvin. "Why does everything happen to me? After all that stuff I did to get her to kiss me, I end up as a mirror again!"

Blackfire tugged at his frame. "Come on Melvin! We are going home!"

"Yes dear. (You domineering bat!)"

"I Heard that!"

Blackfire flew away, dragging Melvin along with her.

"You know," Said Cyborg. "They kinda make a cute couple. In a creepy villain-mirror sort of way."

Starfire watched Blackfire fly away but suddenly heard her Tamaranian cell-phone beep. (But don't ask me when she got a Tamaranian Cell-phone) She put it to her ear and said, "Gorball?" Which is Tamaranian for "hello?" then she said, "Uh-huh… uh-huh… uh-huh… zormall." Which is Tamaranian for "Uh-huh… uh-huh… uh-huh… bye-bye."

"Who was it?" Robin asked.

Starfire looked at her friends with a very serious look on her face. "That was my K'norfka, Galfor." Star replied. "He says there is a matter of great importance and I… must go to Tameran at once."

Dramatic organ music played.

"Dude," Said Beastboy. "Who's gonna sing _now_?"

"No one." Robin replied. "I think that dramatic organ music meant that it's the end of the chapter."

"Aw man!" Cyborg shouted. "There wasn't even a song!"

"I hate cliff-hangers." Said Terra. (Pardon the pun.)

"Star," Said Robin. "Before the chapter ends, you have to tell us why you have to go back to Tameran."

"I was summoned by my parents…" Starfire replied. "To choose a… husband."

The dramatic organ music played again, this time _truly_ signifying the end of the chapter. (Whether there was a song or not.)

* * *

Thanks for reading! Send plenty of reviews, and you may win the chance to compete for the opportunity to meet The Tree! (ThiscontestisnotanactualcontestandyouhaveabetterchanceofbeingstruckbylighteningthenmeetingTheTree.thisoffernotavailableonMars.) 


	7. Reflection

Well, here is another update! so far, I have recieved several reviews (and threats) complaining that there was no song in the last chapter. But I have good news: There will be a song in this chapter! this should make all you readers (and psychotic weirdos) very happy! I am glad to anounce that the winner of the "Meet the Tree" contest is... ME!

Readers and Titans: BOOOOOOO!

Aw shut up!Anyway, it has come to my attention that some of you don't like my DrakeRae BbTerra pairings. All I can say to this is, TOUGH! I happen to like BbTerra a lot, and I also like Drake Rae! Hate me if you want, but don't hate my story!

Raven: They don't hate your story. They just hate you.

They do? Oh good. Anyway,I had a MelvinBlackfire pairing in the last chapter which was meant to be a joke, but it seems my joke has become a popular pairing! Nothing like ajoke to make a memorable couple! And nowon to the part where I reply to your reviews! (This could take awhile.)

Another Lone Ranger: You're welcome, and thanks. I will update as fast as I can.

LostChickenWednesday723: How did you think of that name? I LOVE IT! I'm still glad you love my story, but I'm still sad you hate Terra. (HASN'T SHE SUFFERED ENOUGH?) Thanks for reviewing anyway! p.s. I read your story, and it is very sad. Good... but sad.

Enelya Tasartir: YAY COOKIES! (Gobble up cookies.) Thank you very much! I like your muses Drake and Rocker. All three of you ROCK!

Drigon: I hope I'm not killing you. I wouldn't last in prison. I'M INNOCENT I TELL YA!

Gwenevere, Queen of Slytherin: (bows) My Queen, I thank thee for this review. And I am happy to announce that I shall indeed use "A Whole New World" Which should make you happy. (Unless you don't like DrakeRae either.)

Serenyty: Well, I'm continuing. p.s. Draco came from my own twisted mind. I hope you like him.

Mark: Your wish is my command! (Well, at least as far as asking me to have Bb sing "Bear Neccessities")

mdizzle: I'm always happy to make my readers happy. Thanks for your great reviews! p.s. I love your stories.

RabidPumpkinMonkeyGoddess: Nice name. Are you worshipped by rabid pumpkins, or rabid monkeys? Thanks for the review.

Nevermore Forevermore Titan: I'm a big headed artist? That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! I hope you like this chapter! (Especially since it has a song from Mulan.) p.s. Sorry the Titans hate you. if it makes you fell any better, I like you.

jj-monster: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I am happy that I could give you a well needed laugh.

Ami-chan-friend-of-M.E.Pal: I'm sorry for the lack of song in the last chapter. I hope you like this one. I may use "It's A Small World" but I'm not sure. I'm not familiar with "The Phantom of The Opera" song. could you maybe E-mail me the lyrics, or tell me what it's from? (I'm betting it's from that new Phantom of The Opera movie, right?)

M.E.Pal: I do like RaeBb a lot, but I just thought I should give Terra and Draco a part in this cause I love 'em so much. Maybe someday I'll write a DrakeTerra story, would you like that? probably not, huh? Anyways, I promise to write some BbRae stories for you very soon. p.s. HAHAHAHA! You think I'm copying thatone episode! HAHA! I promise, this will be WAAAAAY different. Don't worry, I won't ever stop writing, no matter how bad the critics like you get. (But as far as critics go, you're okay.)

TtitansFan: Don't worry, all will be well. SO COMMANDS TSUKIRYOUSHI! I'm sorry Melvin and Blackfire creeped you out, but just be glad you aren't in either of their shoes!

teentitanstruefriend: WHAT? You don't know who the tree is? You'd better go back and read the whole story over! (By the way, thanks for the review.)

LZ: AHH! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! PLEASE DON'T WHIP ME WITH YOUR BRACES! I'M SCARED OF DENTISTRY!

DarkDeamon3: Thanks for correcting me about that, I won't make the same mistake twice!

StarfireFowl: Just because you like the MelvinBlackfire pairing doesn't mean your mind is messed up... much. At least your mind isn't as messed up as mine. After all, _I'm_ the one who thought it up!

shadow0015: Nope, the Tree isn't a Chinese basketball player. But feel free to keep guessing! As to my claiming this story would be bad, I simply made a mistake. No reason to call me a liar! I'm glad you liked the story, but I doubt it's good enough to send to the makers of the show. Thanks anyway for the idea! p.s. Sorry about the error in spelling on my part. I'll be fixing it soon. "When I was a young Beastboooooy!"

Well, enough of my ramblings! Enjoy the story!

(I don't own Teen Titans or any songs sung in this story.)

* * *

It had been two days since Starfire had left for Tameran, and Robin had literally worn a hole in the floor from pacing.

"Calm down Robin," Said Cyborg. "You've been pacing for two days strait. You haven't even eaten or slept!"

"Can't calm down…" Robin replied, sounding only half alive. "Must keep pacing till Star gets back."

"Robin, you're over-reacting." Said Raven. "This isn't that big a deal."

"ISN'T THAT BIG A DEAL?" Robin stopped pacing for the first time in forty-eight hours. "STARFIRE HAS BEEN CALLED BACK TO TAMERAN TO CHOOSE A HUSBAND AND YOU SAY IT ISN'T THAT BIG A DEAL?"

"Chill out Robin," Said Cyborg. "Don't you remember what Starfire said before she left?"

(Flashback)

"Do not worry friends," Said Starfire, as she prepared to leave. "I will merely go to Tameran and speak to my parents. I have no doubt that they will understand that I do not wish to get married yet, and all will be well."

(End of flashback)

"Yes Cyborg," Robin replied. "I remember what she said. We all remember what she said. So why did you bring up that flashback?"

"I had to." Said Cyborg. "It was the only way the readers would know why we didn't go with her."

"Readers? What readers?"

Draco whispered to Robin. "He thinks we're in some kind of 'fan-fic'."

"Oh."

"Anyway…" Raven continued. "She told us she would convince her parents to let her stay on Earth and not make her get married, so that's what she'll do. Now, can you please relax?"

"I guess so." Robin replied, sounding defeated.

"You wanna know something weird?" Said Beastboy. "I don't think we've ever even heard about Star's parents before. Even when we were on Tameran, we never saw them. And if Starfire was next in line for the throne of Tameran, then how come they're not ruling right now? Were they ruling before Blackfire took control? And if not them, then who was?" Everyone just stared at him. "What? I'm just asking a simple question."

Meanwhile, Starfire was already flying back to Titans Tower. She was in a somber mood as she drew near the tower, because, despite all her pleading, her parents had told her that she must either marry someone they had already picked out for her, or she would no longer be a Tamaranian citizen. It was all because of an ancient Tamaranian law which Starfire's parents had no choice but to obey, no matter how cruel it was. (Ancient laws can be pretty stupid sometimes, can't they?)

Starfire had finally arrived at Titans Tower, but did not go inside. She felt too sad to see her friends yet… and she did not know how she would tell them the terrible news.

She landed on the ground next to the tree, which she leaned on for support while she cried.

"What am I to do?" She sobbed. "I do not want to marry someone I've never even met and leave Earth, but I do not wish to lose Tameran and my family either." Wow, that's sad. "Yes, it is. But the worst part is, I am torn between my love for my friends, and my love for my family. I do not even know who I am. What am I to do?" Well Star, you could sing a song! Singing always seems to help in some odd and convenient way! (And besides, I didn't have a song in the last chapter, and it's made people mad.) "Hmm, perhaps you are right."

I nod, until I hear sad music coming from nowhere. Now all I can say is, aw man! Things have just gone from sad to all-out depressing!

Starfire sang._ "Look at me; I will never pass for a perfect bride… or a perfect daughter. Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?" _She walked over to a little pond._ "Now I see that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart." _She looked at her reflection in the water._ "Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" _She stared out toward the ocean._ "Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside?" _She knelt down next to the pond and lowered her head in sorrow._ "When will my reflection show… who I am… inside?" _Well, did that help? "…NO! I AM SADDER THAN EVER! WHAAAHAHAHA!"

Starfire was too busy crying to notice Robin walk up behind her. "Um, I was going to welcome you back Star," He said. "But I can see you're busy having an episode."

"Robin?" Starfire turned around to face him. "How did you know I was here?"

"I heard the music and followed it out here."

"Oh. Forgive me Robin, but I do not wish to see you right now. I am too sad."

"About what?"

"My parents told me that I must marry someone they have chosen for me, or else I will no longer be a Tamaranian citizen." Didn't I already say that?

"Oh no." Robin sat down next to Starfire. "That's terrible. How could they do this to you?"

"It is the way of my people Robin. They are only doing what they must… as will I."

"Star, you aren't going to go through with this are you?"

"I have no choice. Karras, the man my parents chose for me to marry, will be here in a few weeks to meet me."

"Well, isn't there any way you can get out of this?"

"No. The only way would be for Karras to choose _not_ to marry me, and then he would have to give my father a good reason for his decision."

"I see. Wait a minute! That's it!"

"What?"

"If we could convince this guy that you would be happier here on Earth, he may decide to call the whole thing off. And then he can tell your dad that he made that decision for your happiness. That would work, wouldn't it?"

"Hmm… I believe it might! Robin, you are so intelligent! I am very lucky to have you as a friend!"

"And I'm lucky to have a friend like you Starfire. Now come on, let's go inside so you can see everyone. They've missed you."

Starfire nodded happily. Maybe things weren't so depressing after all. "Yes, even after _you_ made me sing a song!" Oh let it go Starfire! Besides, _you_ were the one who sang that sad song. It wasn't _my_ fault! (Or was it?)

Anyway, back to the story!

Deep within a hidden lair, a certain villain was talking to his minions.

"Now my students," Said Brother Blood. "We are finally ready for our greatest undertaking. Soon you shall take control of Titans Tower, and I shall finally have my revenge! Are you ready for battle my students?"

"Yes Headmaster," Said Jinx, as she, Mammoth, and Gizmo stood before him. "We are ready." The three villains left.

"Excellent," Brother Blood continued. "With the new weapons I have created, my students shall be victorious. And the Teen Titans shall finally fall!"

* * *

Ooooh, a cliff-hanger! Terra hates those ya know. Sorry about the song bein' so short, but that's all I had to work with. Well, I'll make it up to ya next time with AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! But only if I get some reviews. In the meantime, I have a surprise for all of you!

I feel kinda bad about the whole contest thing, so I'm gonna let each and every one of you have the Tree's AUTOGRAPH!

Readers: YAAAAAY!

Now then, to get the autograph, here's whatcha do: Get a pen and some paper, put the pen to the paper, write a T, then write an R, then an E, and the another E, put the pen down, **and there you have it!** an authentic Tree autograph!

Readers:...

What? It's not like the Tree can actually write! (Sheesh! How dumb can ya be?)

Readers: GET HIM!

AHHH! I didn't mean it! AHHH! OOOOH! AIEEEEEEEE! YEEEEAAAAAA! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! AAHHHH! OUCH! YEEEEEEIIIIIKES! STOP!


	8. The Bear Necessities! or, Cyborg in A Hu...

Hey guys! I wanted to say sorry for the last chapter, it wasn't very good. But to make up for it I have made this chapter EXTRA LONG! And I have even put in TWO SONGS! (Well, sort of. One song is kinda short... okay, realy realy short.) anyway, now I would like to thank all of you who reviewed!

Kyrelle: Thank you very much (But what does "Lmao!" mean?)

Draco O'mar: I LOVE your name! You my friend have very good taste. In case you didn't read the auther's note in the first chapter, Draco is about a foot taller than Raven, he has medium length brown hair, green eyes, andhe wears a green and black uniform which looks like it was made out of scales. He usually looks human, but when he unleashes his true power (or loses his temper) he grows green wings, claws, fangs, and his ears become pointed and his eyes glow emerald green. p.s. The only one who will explode around here is me! So don't try!

rochwen90: Don't poke me! I hate when people poke me! Here is your chapter. (returns hug) Thanks for likeing my story. I... um... love you to... I guess?

Gwenevere, Queen of Slytherin: There, there, don't cry. Melvin will be back. But, in the mean-time, enjoy this update! p.s. I think a Harry Potter musical would be cool. But what would Prof. Snape sing? Oh well! (Bows politely)

KidFlashisHot: Dude, you've got issues. I am very sorry you don't like my choice of Terra as Sleeping Beauty, (and I really hope you don't mind what I do next with her) but I like Terra and I'm using her in this story and you can't tell me otherwise! Wait, you weren't telling me otherwise. Sorry, forget what I just said!

Digital-Dragon-Master: Wow, I love _your_ name too. But best of all... you love my pairings... _My_ pairings! Wow! I didn't think it was possible! I'm sorry about the Tree contest, but that's the way it goes sometimes. (The Tree is shy anyway.)

Dark-Angels-Tears: QUIT POKING ME! Why does everyone want to poke me?

Nevermore Forevermore Titan: Um... I'd ask what you _do_ want with Robin... but I'm afraid to ask. Thanks for the review!

M.E.Pal: Ah, there's nothing like a harsh review from M.E.Pal to make you feel special! I'm realy, realy, realy, REALY sorry about the last chapter. I hope you like this one better. See ya next time you send a harsh review! p.s. Did I mention I was realy sorry about the last chapter?

Raven'sDream: Good Idea, I may just do that.

TheSilverChakra: Um... I take it you thought this was funny?

Ami-chan-friend-of-M.E.Pal: AHHHHH! Don't attack me! I'm still recovering from the last time angry Tree fans attacked me! I would send you a picture of the Tree, but he is a member of a very secretive club which doesn't allow him to have his pictures taken. (Besides, he has a bad outbreak of zits) I'm sorry for the last chapter being so short, and I hope you like this chapter better. p.s. I will useA Small World, and if you send me the lyrics to that Phantom of The Opera song, I may find a way to use that as well! I don't think your friend M.E.Pal likes me. (Crys a little) Oh well,she-or-he told me you like my story, and I thank you for that. But what is with the evil laughter and floating faires?

LostChickenWednesday723: BWAHAHA! I've finally brought one over to my side! BWAHAHA!

Dark Knightress: Wow, you realy _do_ make me feel special! Thanks for enjoying my story. I do know that song you were talking about, but now that Starfire has her voice back I'm not sure if I can use it. (Sorry.) Ursula creeps me out anyway. YUCK! p.s. I got a song stuck in your head? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

AnimeDutchess: I can safely say that you have given me one of the most flatering reviews I have ever gotten! (Or should I say... the most _kickass_ review?) Thanks.

dumbdude: Nice name. I'm glad you like Draco and that you can see him and Raven together, but how can he remind you of the Draco from Harry Potter! Draco from HP is a spoiled, self-obsessed, evil, cowerdly, nasty, evil little creep who doesn't deserve the great and sacred name of the dragon! But I guess it isn't your fault. Thanks for the review! p.s. Yes, I know I used evil twice when I described Draco from HP.

RainSprite03: Hmm, I may just do that.

TitansFan: I _don't_ want an upset reader. But I think you may enjoy this chapter, so I guess there's no reason to worry.

StarfireFowl: Don't worry, Robin won't give up Starfire without a fight. p.s. I have a very logical explanation as to why Melvin is so similar to the mirror in Shrek. They are very distant cousins!

shadow0015: OOOH! What game did you write a musical for? I wanna read it! I am having fun with this and I hope you have fun with yours. p.s. The Tree has never been involved in any illegal activities! Well... there was that one time he sold cat-nip to Catwoman... but he just needed the money!

Cynthia: Thank you very much for your polite review. If only other TerraBb haters were like you. By the way, why _do_ people hate Terra? Poor Terra.

mdizzle: Thanks again foryour reviews! I will be using an Aladin song in here, but I don't think people who dislike my DrakeRae pairing will likeit. But if they don't, I'll just ignore 'em.

ARandomWriter: Wow, another person who likes my pairings! And you also write TerraBb stories! WOW! I may use that song, but it all depends on how the next few chapters go.

MoonlightAwakening: Well,here is more!

Well, That is enough of that! Time to start my next chapter! p.s. This chapter is dedicated to Mark! Hope ya like it buddy!

(I don'town Teen Titans or any songs sung in this story)

* * *

Beastboy was in the living room playing video-games, and Raven was reading a book, when Draco walked into the room. "Hi Raven." He said, as he walked up behind her.

"Aaaah!" Raven screamed and threw her book into the air.

"Raven? Are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry Draco, you just… startled me."

"Oh, sorry about that. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go down to the bookstore with me later. I hear they're having a sale on horror and science fiction stories."

"Go… to the bookstore… with _you_?"

"Yeah. You wanna?"

"Uh… thanks, but I'll have to pass."

"Are you sure? They're bound to have some good Edgar Allen Poe books."

"No thanks, I'd rather just stay here tonight."

"Well, okay. But I won't be going till later, so if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Okay."

Draco gave her a smile and walked out of the room.

"Uh, Raven…" Beastboy asked. "What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?" Said Raven, as she picked up her book.

"Well for one thing, you jumped two feet out of your chair when Draco talked to you,"

"I already said he startled me! That's all!"

"And for another thing, you didn't want to go to the bookstore with him. You _always_ go to the bookstore together."

"Yeah well, I just don't feel like it today." Beastboy gave Raven a suspicious look. "What?"

"Is there something going on between you and Draco?"

"**No there is not! Now leave me alone!"**

"Okay, okay! Geez! You know something Raven? You're too uptight."

"What?"

"Yeah, you're always acting all serious and you never seem to have any fun. You should be more like me, loosen up and have some fun."

"You're not going to sing Hakuna Mattata again, are you?"

"Nope. Instead, I'm gonna tell you about something even more important. The bear necessities!"

"The what?"

"_The bear necessities._" He turned into a bear for a moment to give her a visual aid. "The bear necessities are all you'll ever need for happiness. And if you have them, you'll never need anything else."

"As usual, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay then, I'll explain it to you."

Raven heard some music (Which, as usual, came from out of nowhere) and she immediately wished she hadn't even talked to Beastboy today. "Oh no, not that!"

But it was too late. The music got louder and Beastboy began to sing. _"Look for the bear necessities, the simple bear necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bear necessities, all Mother Nature's recipes that bring the bear necessities of life."_

Raven sighed in frustration. "Why me?"

_Wherever I wander, wherever I roam, I couldn't be fonder of my tower home. The bees are buzzin' in the tree _(And you know what tree I'm talking about)_ to make some honey just for me." _He zipped into the garden and lifted up a rock._ "When you look under the rocks and plants and take a glance at the fancy ants, and maybe try a few?" _He forgot himself for a minute and put an ant in his mouth. But he made a funny face and spitted it out immediately. "Yuck! No."

"Idiot." Raven grumbled.

"_The bear necessities of life will come to you. They'll come to you. Look for the bear necessities, the simple bear necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bear necessities, that's why a bear can rest at ease with just the bear necessities of life." _He went to the fridge and took out a prickly fruit (Obviously something Starfire brought back from Tameran) and threw it to Raven. _"Now when you pick a paw-paw, or a prickly pear," _Raven caught the fruit, but threw it away when it hurt her hands. _"And you prick a raw-paw, well next time beware."_

"Why you…!" Raven growled.

"_Don't pick a prickly pear by the paw, when you pick a pear try to use the claw. But you don't need to use the claw when you pick a pear of a big paw-paw." _He threw a pineapple into the air which landed right on Raven's head._ "Have I given you a clue?" _Raven began to turn red with anger._ "The bear necessities of life will come to you. They'll come to you."_

Beastboy began to whistle as he made himself a tofu sandwich. He walked over to the couch, grabbed the remote, and gobbled up his sandwich.

He then turned on the TV and continued to sing. _"The bear necessities of life will come to you. They'll come to you." _He sat down on the couch and leaned back comfortably. "Oh man, this is really living. Just try and relax, cool it, fall apart in my back yard. 'Cause let me tell ya something Raven, if you act like that bee-axe, uh-uh, you're workin' way too hard. And don't spend your time looking around for something you want that can't be found." He jumped off the couch and walked up to Raven. _"When you find out you can live without it and go along not thinkin' about it I'll tell you somethin' true, the bear necessities of life will come to you. They'll come to you."_

Raven was sure it couldn't get worse, but she was wrong. Because just then, all the other Titans popped up out of nowhere and joined Beastboy._ "**Look for the bear necessities, the simple bear necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bear necessities, all Mother Nature's recipes that bring the bear necessities of life. That bring the bear necessities of life!**"_

"Are you guys done now?" Raven asked. "Because I am really getting sick of this whole breaking out into song thing."

The other nodded that they were done.

"So Raven," Said Beastboy. "Did you learn anything?"

"No, but thanks for trying."

Just then, the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"Someone's broken into the tower," Cyborg replied, as he checked the security system. "But who?"

Suddenly, the door was blown open and in walked Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. "Knock, knock." Said Mammoth.

"You!" Cyborg shouted. "How'd you get past my new security system!"

"Your pit-sniffin' crud-ware was a piece of cake to hack into!" Gizmo snapped.

"Why you little…!"

"You know Cyborg," Said Jinx. "You're kinda cute when you're mad."

Cyborg just growled and blushed.

"You know," Draco whispered to Terra. "That Jinx girl gives me the creeps." Terra nodded in agreement.

"What are you doing here?" Robin demanded.

"We've been sent by Brother Blood to take control of Titans Tower." Jinx replied.

"Yeah right!" Beastboy scoffed. "You and what army?"

Just then, the Titans became surrounded by hundreds of monstrous beasts. "An army of cybernetic-genetically engineered-werewolves!" Jinx smiled cruelly.

"Oh." Beastboy replied. "That's new."

"Don't be intimidated!" Robin shouted. "We can take 'em!"

"Wrong-O!" Gizmo shouted as he pulled out some kind of ray-gun. "After I zap you with this gun Brother Blood gave me, you snot-brains won't have a chance!"

Before any of the Titans had a chance to dodge, Gizmo zapped them with some kind of red beam. But, to their surprise, it didn't seem to do anything.

"Ha!" Cyborg shouted. "Looks like your little toy didn't work! Now take this!" He held up his arm, but it didn't turn into the sonic-canon. "Huh?" He tried again, but to no avail. He then checked his power meter to see if he was low on energy, but saw that his strength was down to… average! "What?" He tried to lift the couch, but, despite the fact that he used to be able to lift it with one hand, he couldn't even make it budge.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" Raven tried her magic words, but nothing happened. "What's happening?"

Starfire tried to fly, Draco tried to use dragon fire, and Terra tried to move rocks, but none of their powers were working.

"Did Gizmo forget to mention," Jinx taunted. "That the ray stole all of your powers?"

"What?" Beastboy shouted. He tried his best to change into an animal, but no matter what he did he remained the same. "Aw man! She's right!"

"That thing may take super-powers," Said Robin. "But I didn't have super-powers to begin with!"

He jumped up and tried to kick Jinx, but she merely caught his foot and threw him down.

"But you did have martial arts skills," Jinx chuckled. "And the ray-gun took those as well." She reached down and took Robin's utility belt. "And I think I'll just take this."

Robin got back up and joined the others just as the werewolves began to draw closer.

"Titans," He said. "There's only one thing left to do."

"Run away?" Draco asked.

"No… RUN AWAY _REALLY **FAST**_!"

You didn't have to tell them twice. Within a second, the Titans were gone.

"After them!" Jinx commanded, and the werewolves went to find their prey.

A little later, the Titans had made their way down to Cyborg's garage. They were heading for the T-jet, (Their newest vehicle) when they noticed several werewolves standing in their way.

"Oh man," Said Draco, as they hid behind the T-sub. "How are we gonna get past them?"

"Don't worry," Robin replied. "I have a plan. Cyborg, Beastboy, we need a diversion."

"Like what?" Cyborg asked.

"Live bait."

"Oh, good idea-HEY!"

"Cyborg, it's the only way we'll ever escape."

"Well what do ya want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" A moment later, the werewolves heard drums playing and turned to see Cyborg in a hula-skirt and Beastboy on a plate with an apple in his mouth. _"If you're hungry for a hunk o' fat 'n' juicy meat, eat my buddy Beastboy here because he is a treat. So come on 'n' dine on this tasty swine. All ya hafta do is get in line." _The werewolves started getting closer to Cyborg and Beastboy, looking very hungry._ "Are ya akin'?"_

Beastboy took the apple out of his mouth._ "Yup, yup, yup."_

"_For some bacon?"_

"_Yup, yup, yup."_

"_He's a big pig."_

"_Yup, yup."_

"_You can be a big pig too. OY!"_

Beastboy and Cyborg screamed and ran away just as the werewolves pounced.

"Alright," Said Robin, after he was sure the werewolves were gone. "Let's get the T-jet started, get Cyborg and Beastboy, and get out of here!"

"Ya know," Draco said to Raven. "I didn't think they'd _actually_ do it!"

They got on board the T-jet and Robin started the engines. Just then, Cyborg and Beastboy came running back, with a whole heard of werewolves behind them. (Or would it be a pack?) "**Let us in! Let us in!**" They shouted, as they banged against the cockpit door.

Starfire and Draco opened the door and pulled them in just as they took off.

"Whew, that was close." Said Terra.

"Tell me about it!" Cyborg shouted. "I am tellin' y'all right now, I am never gonna be bait again!"

Jinx and the other two watched as the T-jet flew away. She got out her communicator and called Brother Blood. "Headmaster, we have taken the tower and the Titans powers, but the Titans themselves have escaped."

"Never mind them," Brother Blood replied. "Without their powers they are no threat to my plan. Now get to work. I want that tower turned into a school as soon as possible."

"Yes Headmaster." She closed the communicator and gave the T-jet one last glance as it disappeared into the distance. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Dude," Said Beastboy. "What do we do now?"

"Yeah," Cyborg chimed in. "How are we gonna fight those jerks without our powers?"

"Maybe we can't." Raven replied in a gloomier-than-usual voice. "Maybe this is the one time the good-guys…lose."

"Always the optimist, aren't ya Raven?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"But what if she's right?" Terra asked.

"She mustn't be." Said Starfire. "We cannot allow those clorbags to take our home and our powers!"

"Don't worry Star," Robin said in a serious tone. "They won't get away with this. We _will_ defeat them."

"How?" Cyborg asked. "We don't have our powers! You don't even have your martial arts skills or utility belt!"

"That may be so, but we can still beat them. All we have to do is train to fight without our powers. And there's only one guy I know who can help us do that."

"Who?" Everyone asked at once.

"…Someone I didn't expect to see anytime soon. Cyborg set a course for Gotham City!"

* * *

Who could Robin be talking about? Who will train the Titans?

Raven: Batman.

Huh? Wha? RAVEN! Why did you give it away?

Raven: Oh like they couldn't tell anyways!

Humph! You're so mean to me. Oh well, at least some people like the DrakeRae pairing now!

Draco: Yep. I knew people would warm up to us. How about you Snoogums?

Raven: Call me "Snoogums" again and I'll be forced to SLAY THE DRAGON!

Ah, young love. Anyway. I have an announcement for M.E.Pal and all other lovers of the BbRae pairing! I have posted a song-fic for Teen Titans which is somewhat BbRae orientated, and, as promised, I have dedicated it to M.E.Pal! (Didn't think I'd ever get around to it, did ya?)


	9. I'll Make a Man Out of You

Hey guys! I would like to apologize in advance for this chapter. It will be knda boring, as will the next chapter. But that is only cause they are leading up to some good stuff! So please, don't get mad and sendangry reviews if you don't like this and the next chapter. (That means _you_ M.E.Pal.)

dumbdude: You didn't make me mad at all. I was just using what you said as a review to vent about how much I HATE Draco from HP! I don't usually dislike bad-guys so much, but it ticks me off that they would give such a jerk the name Draco. That nameshouldonly befor good dragons like Draco from Dragon Heart, for constellations, and for good fan-fic characters like mine. But I have absolutely nothing against you. Thanks for the reviews!

Nevermore Forevermore Titan: Why do you always bother the Titans? I wouldn't mind, but they always complain to me! Well, except for Draco. He wonders why you _don't_ bother him! Thanks for the review! p.s. You didn't blow up the tower, did you?

M.E.Pal: I'm glad you liked the last chapter better, but I have a feeling you're gonna be sending me some harsh reviews for this one. (Which is fine!) I'm not sure where Snoogums came from. I'm a weird-o sometimes. p.s. Thanks for the info. Now I don't have to say heorshe or anything like that anymore. Thank you very much _Miss_ M.E.Pal!

Agent Spick: "Spick"? Sorry "Spick" but Draco ain't goin' anywhere! Also, if you don't like my auther's notes, don't read 'em! I have to thank the people who review somehow ya know! p.s. Sorry if this reply was too harsh. I don't want any enemies.

Knightfire: Wow! You like my DrakeRae pairing! Thanks a lot! (Gives you a big hug for liking my pairing) p.s. You want me... to haveRobin sing "Once Upon a December"? I'm not sure I could pull that off.

LostChickenWednesday: You like Draco and Rae too? (Sniff!) I'm so happy! (Gives another big hug.) Don't worry about the Titans. They'll get through this. I like your idea, I think I'll do that later. p.s. Would it be alright if I asked where you got your name?

StarfireFowl: You and your friend are no weirder than me or my brother. I think you may like this chapter. (Yay Batman!) Thanks a lot for reading mysong-fic too!

Digital-Dragon-Master: Thanks for your review! I will be sure to check your story out ASAP _Digi-Dragon_.

TtitansFan: Aw, yer makin' me blush! I'm glad I could make you happy!

shadow0015: I'm looking forward to your fic! (Though I'm sorry to say I don't know the game.)I'm afraid the Tree will not be the one to train them, even though he is more than capable!

PyroDragonGirl: Your name is one of the coolest dragon-related names ever! I'm glad you, Drake, and Rocker like my story, but I'm sorry there is no rock music for Rocker. Would you consider the song from Kingdom Hearts rock? Cause I'm thinkin' of using that song later on, and It'd be great if that would make Rocker happy.

mdizzle: Great to here from ya! I do intend to explain the whole Beastboy not looking normal thing very soon.

This Chapter was written especially for Another Lone Ranger and Nevermore Forevermore Titan, Who requested I use this song. I hope ya like it!

(I don't own Teen Titans or any songs sung in this story.)

* * *

After a while, the T-jet landed on the outskirts of Gotham city near an old building.

Robin and the others got out of the jet and stared up at the impressive structure.

"Wow!" Said Draco. "Who lives here?"

"This is Wayne Manor." Robin replied, unenthusiastically.

"Wayne Manor? But that's where Bruce Wayne lives isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Well, why are we here? I thought you said we were going to see someone who could train us."

"I did."

Robin walked up to the door, followed by the others. He pushed the door-bell button and a moment later they were greeted by a kind looking old man.

"Master Dick, how wonderful to see you!" The man said in a cheerful English accent.

"Hello Alfred." Said Robin. "It's nice to see you too. These are my friends, the Teen Titans."

"I am very pleased to meet all of you. Please, come into the living room, I'll inform Master Bruce that you are here."

"Thanks Alfred."

Alfred led them into a large room and left to find Bruce.

Draco noticed a gigantic vase sitting on a stand. He noticed that it was ancient Japanese and couldn't resist touching it. But the moment he did it tipped over and fell right into his arms. He held it up but it was extremely heavy so he couldn't lift it back into its original place. "Um… help?" He called.

"Dude," Beastboy said to Robin, while ignoring Draco. "How do you know Bruce Wayne?"

"Help?" Draco called again.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Robin replied.

"We might." Said Cyborg. "You never know till you try."

"**Could somebody please help!"** Draco shouted.

Someone put their hand on the vase and easily lifted it back onto the stand. "Whew! Thanks a lot." Draco turned and saw a tall man standing behind him. "AAHHH!" Draco put his hand over his heart and gasped for breath. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry about that. By the way, may I ask why you were holding up my ancient Japanese vase?"

"Well… um… you see… I was… um…" Draco couldn't seem to find a suitable answer, so he just chuckled nervously and hid behind Raven.

"Hello Bruce." Said Robin.

"Hello Robin." Bruce replied.

They just stared at each other, until Beastboy broke the silence. "Could somebody please tell me how these two know each other?"

"Guys," Said Robin. "I'd like you to meet Bruce Wayne. He took care of me after my parents died, and he is the one who trained me how to fight."

All the Titans had confused looks on their faces.

"Wait a minute." Said Terra. "This is the guy that trained you? Doesn't that mean that he's…?"

"That's right." Said Bruce. "I am Batman."

The others could have been knocked over with a feather!

"Dude!" Beastboy shouted. "Bruce Wayne, the richest guy in the world, is also Batman?"

"Yeah." Robin and Bruce replied.

"Okay."

"So Robin," Said Bruce. "What brings you here?" Robin told him all about what had happened at Titans Tower. (Especially the part about Cyborg in a hula-skirt.) "Hmm, I see. Well, I'll train you. But it's going to be hard work, so I hope you're all prepared for it. Follow me."

He led them to the secret entrance and down into the Bat-Cave.

"Wow!" Said Draco. "I've always dreamed of being in the Bat-Cave, but I never thought my dream would actually come true! Wow!"

"Calm down," Said Raven. "It's just a cave."

"Just a cave? Just a cave? This isn't just a cave! This is _the_ cave! The greatest secret hide-out in the whole world, which belongs to one of the greatest members of the Justice League! Speaking of which, where is Mr. Wayne?"

"He said he was going to change." Said Starfire. "But he did not say what he would change into. I hope he does not become some form of ooze-monster."

"Uh, Star…" Said Robin. "He meant he was going to change his cloths."

"Oh. Of course."

Just then, Bruce walked in, but now he was in costume! "Let's go." He said, in his Batman-ish voice. (Have you ever noticed how his voice sounds different depending on whether he's Bruce or Batman?)

"OOOOH!" Beastboy shouted. "Can we take the Batmobile?"

"No. We'll be using another vehicle. One which we should all fit into."

"What vehicle is that?"

Batman pushed a button and a minivan came up out of the floor. "The Bat-Van."

"…?"

"…?"

"…?"

"…?"

"…?"

They started to get into "the Bat-Van" (although who ever heard of Batman driving a minivan?) but Starfire paused before getting in. "Oh," She said. "I hope we can return home soon. I am worried about the Tree."

"The Tree?" Batman asked. "What Tree?"

"There's a Tree that grows outside of the tower. We don't know where it came from, it just showed up one day and it's been there ever since."

"…Oookaay… Anyway, it's time to go."

They all got into the Bat-Van (You never get used to that) and drove to a secluded forest which Robin knew as Batman's private training area. This was where the training would take place.

"All right," Said Batman, after they had all gotten out of the Bat-Van. (I'm getting kinda tired of mentioning that thing.) We're going to set up camp here. Your training will take awhile." So they all pitched their tents. "Now then, I want all of you to line up." They did as they were told. "Now, before we start training, I'm going to give you some rules. Rule 1: You will all do as I say. Rule 2: I won't tolerate any of you slacking off. Rule 3: I make the rules."

"He seems… different when he is in his costume." Starfire whispered to Robin.

"You have no idea." Robin replied.

"The first thing we are going to do," Batman continued. "Is to see who can retrieve this bat-a-rang…" He threw it towards the top of a tall pole where it stuck. "…From up there."

"Okay!" Draco said confidently. "I was one of the best climbers in town before I got my dragon powers!"

Draco walked over to the pole, but Batman stopped him. "You can't climb without these." He put weights on Draco's wrists, which almost caused him to fall over.

"What's with these things?"

"You didn't think training would be easy did you? Now start climbing."

Draco dragged the weights over to the pole and tried his best to climb up, but he slid back down again after only climbing a few feet off the ground.

Raven tried next, but she didn't do much better. Neither did Terra.

Cyborg and Robin climbed fairly high, but not nearly high enough.

Starfire was the last to try, but she didn't even get a foot off the ground before she fell down.

"(Sigh) we've got a long way to go." Said Batman. "Alright, enough of that. Let's go on to the Bo-staffs." He handed each of them a wooden stick. "It's time to make men out of you."

Just then, music came from out of nowhere again. "Dude, now who's gonna sing?" Beastboy asked. But everyone just shrugged their shoulders. "But if none of us are gonna sing, then who is? The only other person here is… Batman."

"And your point is?" Batman asked.

"You can't sing… can you?"

"As a matter of fact, I can. Now let's start training." Batman took out his own Bo-staff. And they began practicing. (While Batman started singing!) _"Let's get down to business to defeat the H.I.V.E. Listen to my orders, and you'll stay alive." _Starfire tried to use her Bo-staff like Robin used his in the past, but ended up hitting the others._ "You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, but you can bet before we're through," _He walked up to Starfire and took the staff out of her hands, while she just smiled nervously._ "Mister I'll make a man out of you."_ Later, Batman was training them how to block attacks. He balanced a bucket of water on his head while the Titans threw rocks at him, which he swatted away with his Bo-staff. _"Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within. Once you find your center you are sure to win." _It was Starfire's turn to try, but Raven, Draco, and Beastboy (Who were still angry about getting hit on the head) were the ones who were throwing the rocks. Needless to say, Starfire got wet and Draco, Raven, and Beastboy got their revenge._ "You're a spineless pale pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you."_

Next, Raven was running in an obstacle course._ "I'm never gonna catch my breath."_

Draco ran behind her, but got hit by a wooden dummy._ "Say goodbye to those who knew me."_

Beastboy tried to break a concrete block with his head, but only succeeded in knocking himself out._ "Why was I a fool in school for cutting gym?"_

Cyborg couldn't remember the last time he'd worked so hard._ "This guy's got us scared to death."_

Starfire seemed to be having the most trouble of all of them._ "Hope he doesn't see right through me."_

They were all crossing a river when Terra suddenly stopped, causing the rest to run right into her._ "Now I really wish that I knew how to swim."_

Robin and Batman were having a sparing match, but Robin could never get a hit in, and always ended up getting knocked to the ground. "_**(Be a man,) **You must be swift as a coursing river, **(be a man,)** with all the force of a great typhoon, **(be a man,)** with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon." _The next thing they did was to take a long jog up the mountain with weights on their shoulders. _"Time is racing toward us till you fight the H.I.V.E. Heed my every order and you might survive." _Starfire couldn't hold all that weight. She may have been strong when she had her powers, but now she was as weak as a newborn kitten. She fell to her knees and Batman walked towards her to take the weights away._ "You're unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up go home you're through. How could I make a man out of you?"_

Starfire had packed up everything she had brought and was prepared to go back to Wayne Manor. She didn't like it, but she was going to have to sit this one out. But then she noticed the bat-a-rang at the top of the pole. It was then and there that she decided she'd give it one last try.

"_**(Be a man,) you must be swift as a coursing river,**" _Starfire tried to climb up with the weights on her wrists but met with the same results as before. But then she got an idea. She wrapped the weights around the pole and used them to pull herself up._ "**(Be a man,) with all the force of a great typhoon,**" _She had gotten halfway up when Robin and the others came out of their tents and noticed what she was doing. They all cheered her on as she climbed higher and higher. _"**(Be a man,) with all the strength of a raging fire,**" _Batman came out of his tent and noticed that the bat-a-rang had been thrown down at his feet. He looked up and saw Starfire sitting on the pole, grinning proudly. Batman couldn't help but smile. Maybe she had a chance after all._ "**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.**"_

Later, after a lot of training, Raven and Draco could get through the obstacle course with ease. _"**(Be a man,) you must be swift as a coursing river,**" _Beastboy could finally break a concrete block without hurting himself._ "**(Be a man,) with all the force of a great typhoon,**" _Cyborg and Starfire soon found their tough training getting easier to do._ "**(Be a man,) with all the strength of a raging fire,**" _Terra could finally cross the river, and she crossed it faster than anyone else. And Robin had finally become a match for Batman._ "**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."**_

Finally, after two weeks of training. Batman declared the Titans ready for battle.

"Well," He said. "I've done all I can do. Now it's up to you. I just hope you're up to the challenge."

"Dude," Said Beastboy. "If I can break a concrete block with my head, I'm pretty sure I can handle those H.I.V.E. creeps."

"Maybe. But you shouldn't get cocky. Without your powers you're still vulnerable. I suggest you get in, get your powers back, and throw those jerks out."

"Right." Robin replied. "Thanks for your help Bruce. Come on guys, we have a tower to take back."

The Titans left except for Starfire who stayed behind.

"What?" Batman asked.

"I wished to say thank you." Starfire replied. "You have helped us a lot. I am sorry I was not very strong at first."

"Don't worry about that. You made good progress. Besides, you've got a strong mind, and that is just as important as a strong body." **(MORAL OF THE CHAPTER!)**

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I do. You really do have a strong mind, which is more than I can say for the others."

"…?"

Just then, Robin and the others came back, looking very embarrassed. "Um, Bruce?" Said Robin. "Could we get a ride back to the T-jet? We just remembered that it's a 30 mile drive back."

* * *

Weird huh? I had a hard time getting Batman to sing, but I finally found a way.

Raven: What did you do?

Oh nothing. (Tries to look innocent)

Beastboy: Dude, you didn't kidnap Wonder-Woman or something like that, did you?

No! I would never do something like that! ...Well... I tried... but she kicked my butt.

Raven: I thought so. Well, how did you do it?

Simple. I offered him the Tree's autograph.

Beastboy: But dude, you said the Tree can't write!

Yeah, but Batman doesn't know that.

Batman(after sneakingup behind me): Untill now.

AAAHH!(Gulp!) I am so dead! See youlater... I hope.


	10. Cruella De Vil

Hey guys! Happy tenth chapter! M.E.Pal pointed out a speeling error in the last chapter, so now I will do what any responsible auther would do: Blame someone else! Terra, you're takin' the fall!

Terra: WHAT?

Sorry, but you are the least liked Titan, so it's only natural that I blame you.

Terra: I will have my revenge on you! (Storms off)

What are the consequences of what I've just done? Anyway, On to the part where I reply to your reviews. (And in honor of the Academy Awards and the tenth chapter, I'm giving you guys Reviewer Awards!)

carolm: I thought of it while listening to Disney music. Scary as it is. Yes that song is from Hercules. p.s.I think you are right, I should have put that in my disclaimer. So I'll do it now. (I don't own Justice League)

shadow0015: What? The Tree was at Red Lobster? He told me he was visiting his sick mother!

mdizzle: I will be starting that story tommorow. I would very much apreciate any help you could give me. Award for best reviewing pal: mdizzle!

Nevermore Forevermore Titan: I wonder if the Titans will ever forgive you. Well, at least Draco likes you. I will be writing a romantic duo song chapter for Drake Rae, (Thanks for starting to get interested in them) but it won't be with that song. (Sorry) Best comical review involving injuring the Titans: Nevermore!

M.E.Pal: Thanks for the review (Though it wasn't that harsh) And thanks for bringing that mistake to my attention. By the way, What happened to Ami-chan-friend-of-M.E.Pal? She hasn't reviewed since chapter 7. Award for harshest yet most valued reviews: M.E.Pal!

StArFiRe GrAySoN: I'm glad you like my story. Award for the use of the word "Love" three times in one review: StArFiRe GrAySoN!

TtitansFan: I model Starfire after all Disney princesses.

Gwenevere, Queen of Slytherin: Snape... singing "I'm Too Sexy? ...Now I won't be able to sleep. As commanded your highness, I have updated. Award for most royal reviews (And weirdest idea involving Snape): Gwenevere! Hail Queen Gwenevere and the Tree!

LostChickenWednesday: Well... that explains a lot. Don't worry about me, Batman doesn't kill. But what he did to me will put me in therapy for the rest of my life.

Digital-Dragon-Master: You're right. I never should have used the Tree for my own evil gain. I will be using Kingdom Hearts in the near future. Award for coolest dragon-related name: Digi-Dragon!

PyroDragonGirl: You're right Lindsay,that _was_ what made it funny. Drake should paycloser attention. Hey, where is Rocker?Award for coolest friends: Lindsay!

And now, award for best review goes to...

All of you! Now, on with the next chapter!

(I don't own Teen Titans or any songs sung in this fic.)

* * *

Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were sitting in the living room of Titans Tower. They were getting real bored remodeling the tower for Brother Blood, so they just sat there playing cards.

"Hey guys," Said Mammoth. "What do you think the Titans have been doing since they ran away two weeks ago and we stayed here to do nothing of particular interest till this very moment?"

"Who cares?" Gizmo grumbled. "The less we see of those crassa-frassing gunk-eaters, the better!"

"You know," Said Jinx. "I'm not so sure it was such a good idea to let them go like that. What if they come back?"

"Once again, I hafta ask: WHO CARES? They don't have their powers anyway. There's no way they could ever beat us and our werewolves!"

"Hmm, I guess you're right."

They all gave a group "SIGH".

"I'm so bored!" Gizmo whined.

"I know what we could do!" Mammoth shouted. "We could watch a movie!"

"What movie?"

"I don't know. Whatever has a cooler villain?"

"Okay." Jinx chimed in. "How about 101 Dalmatians?"

"Wha?" Mammoth and Gizmo asked.

"Yeah, cause that has Cruella De Vil!"

"…so?"

"So? She is one of the coolest villains ever!"

"Yeah right!" Gizmo scoffed. "What's so cool about her?"

"Well, I'll tell you." Jinx stood up and stood behind a microphone. (Wait a minute, why did they have a microphone?)

Mammoth and Gizmo heard music coming out of nowhere (Does it ever come from anywhere else?) and Jinx began to sing. _"Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil, if she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will. To see her is to take a sudden chill. Cruella - Cruella. The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare, all innocent children had better beware. She's like a spider waiting for the kill. Cruella - Cruella De Vil." _Mammoth and Gizmo sat down to enjoy the show. _"At first you think Cruella is a devil. But after time has worn away the shock, you've come to realize you've seen her kind of eyes watching you from underneath a rock."_

"Why did Jinx spontaneously break out into song?" Mammoth asked.

"How should I know?" Gizmo snapped. "I'm not _that_ smart!"

Jinx continued._ "This vampire bat, this inhuman beast, she ought to be locked up and never released. This world was such a wholesome place until Cruella - Cruella De Vil."_

Mammoth and Gizmo thought it looked like fun, so they joined in. Mammoth played guitar, Gizmo played the drums, and Jinx sang. _"At first you think Cruella is a devil. But after time has worn away the shock, you've come to realize you seen her kind of eyes watching you from underneath a rock. Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil, if she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will. To see her is to take a sudden chill. Cruella - Cruella. The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare, all innocent children had better beware. She's like a spider waiting for the kill. Look out for Cruella De Vil."_

Suddenly, just as they were finishing the song, the Titans broke down the door.

"Sorry to cut your concert short," Said Robin. "But I'm afraid it's time for you to give us back our tower! And our powers!"

"Yeah dude," Beastboy added. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to be green when you don't even have super-powers? And how come I didn't look normal when you took my powers? And how could you take super-powers anyway? And why did—?"

"Okay Beastboy, that's enough!"

"How did you get here?" Jinx asked angrily.

Robin was about to say something but suddenly looked very confused. "Hey Cyborg, how _did_ we get here?"

"I don't know." Cyborg answered while holding up schematics of Titans Tower. "With all the werewolves posted outside and the new security system Gizmo put in it doesn't seem possible."

Robin was very confused, but he continued anyway. "Alright, it's time to take out the trash!"

"I agree." Gizmo said. "But unfortunately for you crud-brains, _we_ will be the ones takin' _you_ out!"

"Yeah," Mammoth added. "Without your powers, you guys are weaker than newborn kittens!"

"Not necessarily." Said Robin. "Over the past few weeks we've been training with the best of the best!"

"The Tree?" Beastboy asked.

"No you idiot! Batman!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Well who cares!" Gizmo shouted. "Let's just get on with the whole battle-so-fierce-it-cannot-be-described-here thing!"

They all agreed and the battle commenced!

The H.I.V.E. guys put up a good fight with their super-powers, but the Titans were more than a match for them.

"Crud!" Gizmo shouted. "How did they get so good?"

"Wow!" Said Draco. "We're really kicking butt! I sure feel sorry for anyone who has no idea what we're doing."

"Forget this!" Gizmo grumbled as he pushed a button. "I'm calling the werewolves up here!"

The alarm went off as hundreds of werewolves made their way up to the living room.

The Titans gave a group "Uh oh".

Robin noticed that Gizmo had the ray-gun in his hand (Did he have it all this time?) and he kicked it away.

Everything seemed to go in slow-motion as Robin and Gizmo raced for the gun. Gizmo had almost reached it when he tripped over a wind-up monkey (Didn't Beastboy get rid of that thing?) and flew straight over the ray-gun. "Ccccrrruuuddddd!" He shouted in slow-motion as Robin grabbed the gun and set it on reverse. Robin pointed it at the other Titans as everything returned to normal speed and returned their powers.

"YAY!" They all cheered.

"BOOO!" Jinx and Mammoth shouted.

Robin pointed the gun at himself and returned his own martial arts skill just as the werewolves came through the door.

"Alright!" Cyborg shouted. "Time for revenge!"

Within a few minutes, Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, and all the werewolves were thrown out the window and onto a trash barge.

"So… uh…" Said Mammoth. "Who's gonna break the news to Brother Blood?"

The Titans were all celebrating the return of their home and their powers. But most of all… the celebrated the return of the Tree! "You know," Said Raven. "I really missed this Tree."

They were all jumping and dancing for joy, when they heard Starfire scream. "EEEEEEE!" What a weird scream it was.

"Star," Said Robin. "What's wrong?"

"Look!" She shouted while holding up a calendar. "We have been gone for two weeks!"

"Yeah, so?"

"But that means that tomorrow… Karras will arrive from Tameran!"

"Wait, Karras? You mean the guy who your parents want you to marry?"

"Yes. And if we cannot convince him that Earth is a wonderful place, I will be forced to return to Tameran forever!"

The Titans looked around and finally noticed the Tower in terrible shape.

"We've got a lot of work to do." Said Draco.

* * *

There you have it. Thanks for readin'!

Terra: AHEM!

Terra? What do you want?

Terra: I told you I'd have revenge. Now, with this army of Terra-fans, I will crush you!

Oh crap! I'd almost forgotten how evil she could get! I'm outta here! Byeseeyalaterhappytenthchapter!


	11. Strangers Like Me or, Simple And Clean

Hey guys! You'll be happy to know, I survived that Terra-fan attack. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, but some of you complained about not getting an award. I said it once, and I'll say it again, YOU ALL WON THE AWARD FOR BEST REVIEW! Did ya hear me that time? You ALL Got an award! Anyway, on to the part where I give a reply to some reviews.

mdizzle: I'm glad to know you're anxious for my new Ranma story, but please be patient. I'll get that fic started soon.

StarfireTT: WOW! That was a LOOOOONG review! Wait a minute... When I told you how to get the Tree's autograph, you hated me, but when the Tree told you you felt special? No one loves me. Thanks to you, Hazel, and Cindy. p.s. The Tree trained your evil toothbrush? I had hoped the Tree's great powers would never fall into the wrong hands. Belated award for longest review ever goes to StarfireTT!

trigger: Good idea, I may do that.

Nevermore Forevermore Titan: How could you do this to me? How could you give the worm credit before me? You are just so unfair! (Rocks back and forth in fetal position in shame.) Thanks for the review anyway! p.s. I have glompers too! Though... they aren't guys like Robin's glompers.

Digital-Dragon-Master: I wasn't going to forgive you for beating me into a bloody pulp, but my dragon friends convinced me that I was wrong to blame Terra for my mistakes. So I forgive you. (Though you and the other Terra-fans owe me for my medical bills!)

Draco O'mar: You think my story is original? Wow! You need to tell my sister that. She thinks my story is coppied from other people's stuff. Thanks a lot!

Ami-Chan-friend-of-M.E.Pal: You're back! Oh how I've missied you! I'm sorry you missed the awards though. How about I give you award for best reapearence? Would that make you happy? p.s. you can stop plotting random evil stuff now, I promise to use that song very soon.

M.E.Pal: I got an award! I got an award! Thank you so much! (Pretends to cry tears of joy.) Thank you for your reviews too, I really apreciate them. I didn't know Star's parents were dead. But it's too late to change now, so lets just say this is slightly AU, okay?

Mark: Dude! That is such a cool Idea! Thanks!

LostChickenWednesday: I already said, everyone got an award for best review! But if you like, I can give you the award for... um... having the word "Chicken" in your name! Thanks for the review.

Tamaran Gal: You're no cornier than I am. If it's fluff you want, wait till the next chapter!

NausicaaSailorMoonFruitsBasket: AAAHHH! DON'T CRUSH ME! I'm glad you are adding me to your authers list. This chapter will actually have 2 songs!

StArFiReGrAySoN: It's kinda hard to type your name, ya know? Thanks for loving my story, even if you are a Terra-hater.

rochwen90: Your evil twin... is weird. I'm so glad _you _don't hate me!

StarfireFowl: I forgot you? Oh, how could I do such a thing? I won't forget you this time! Feel free to investigate Karras, I don't care.

teentitantruefriend: AAAHHH TERRA FANS WITH PITCH FORKS! Okay, I'm better now. Thanks for the review. p.s. If you're Terra's number 1 fan, I'm her number 2 fan... sort of...

TtitansFan: Thanks for chasing Terra away, but don't you think using a cake was a little too harsh?

staremerald: Ooooh... I like your name. Emerald is my birth-stone and I like looking at stars. If you like seeing Robin jealous, then you'll love this chapter! I'll try to find your story ASAP.

shadow0015: Dude, chill out! Come on, calm down... uh... here! Here's an award for... uh... worst temper tantrum! Phew. That was close.

dumbdude: Mutant... Beastboys? Oh, I'm sooo scared. But here's that update anyway! p.s. I will be using that song, but I was think either Beastboy could sing it, or they could all sing it together.

AnimeDutchess: Thanks. I'll need all the luck I can get.

Mini Black Raven: Hmm, Maybe... (Smiles deviously)

ARandomWriter: I don't know the name of it either. I only barely survived the vicious attack from you and the other Terra-fans. But, I deserved it. (You owe me for medical bills too!)

PyroDragonGirl: Please don't crush Drake. I like Drake. The Terra-army is gone anyway. Thanks for the review (Use the force Lindsay!) Please find Rocker soon. I miss Rocker.

Well, that's all for that! I would like to tell you that there will be 2 songs in this chapter, so it is very, very, very long! But the first song sucks anyway. Please enjoy! p.s. The first song is sorta sung by Karras, but sorta not. It's kinda like his feelings while visiting the Titans... you know? Oh well, People who have watched Tarzan will know what I mean. On with the fic!

(I don't own Teen Titans or any songs sung in this fic.)

* * *

After a lot of cleaning and rebuilding, the Titans were finally ready for the arrival of Karras. 

The Titans all stood outside waiting for the Tamaranian's arrival.

"When is he supposed to come?" Beastboy asked.

"Soon." Starfire replied.

"What do you think he's like?" Terra wondered out loud.

"He's probably some stuck-up jerk!" Robin shouted, unable to hide his jealousy.

"Calm down Robin," Said Raven. "You act like you want to kill this guy."

"Oh no, no I don't want to kill him… **Death is too good for him!**"

"Chill out Robin," Said Cyborg. "You don't even know this guy. For all you know, he could be an okay dude."

"Okay? This guy is coming here to take Starfire back to Tameran and marry her against her will! How could he be 'okay'!"

"Well Robin," Draco added. "Look at it this way: If we can get him to decide against marrying Star, he'll let her stay. I mean, it's not like he's some sort of good-looking hunk who's going to steal Starfire away."

"Hey, you're right Drake! What am I worried about?"

"Probably that." Beastboy answered, while pointing at something that had already caught the attention of the girls.

Robin looked and saw a good-looking red-haired guy flying towards the tower. Then he looked at the girls and saw them drooling. (Yes, even Raven was drooling.)

"Well, I guess I was wrong." Said Draco, as the flying guy got nearer. "It turns out he _is_ some good-looking hunk who's going to steal Starfire away."

Robin shot Draco a nasty look just as Karras landed.

Starfire snapped out of her drooling trance and walked up to greet their guest. "Gorball Karras! Barek kas Koriand'r. Karesh nok Earth." Translation: "Hello Karras! I am Starfire. Welcome to Earth."

Then Karras said, "Narmock. Baresh kek noul." Translation: "Thank you. I am happy to be here."

Starfire continued talking to Karras for a moment, until she walked over to the others and whispered, "I believe we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Draco asked.

"Karras knows nothing about Earth. He never even knew of its existence until recently. And worse yet, he does not know English."

"He doesn't?" Beastboy asked. "How is that possible? Every Tamaranian we know can speak perfect English!"

"Speaking of which," Said Terra. "I wonder whatever happened to Blackfire and that mirror."

Meanwhile, on an asteroid thousands of miles away,

"Got any threes?" Blackfire asked.

"Go fish." Melvin replied.

Back on Earth, Robin was beginning to worry. "If he doesn't know anything about Earth or speak English, how are we gonna convince him to let Starfire stay?"

They all thought for a minute, until Raven said, "We could teach him."

"No, no, no," Said Beastboy. "That's a terrible idea. Wait, I've got it! _We_ could teach _him_!"

"(Sigh.) Wow. How do you come up with these ideas?"

"Eh, it's a gift."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Starfire," Said Robin. "Tell Karras that while he is here, we will teach him about Earth."

Starfire happily gave Karras the news and he gave a happy reply.

"What did he say?" Draco asked.

"He said that he would be honored to learn about Earth and…" Starfire blushed.

"And what?"

"And… he said he would enjoy getting to know me better."

Karras took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. Causing Robin to look as though he would spontaneously combust any minute.

"Well," Said Raven. "Looks like we've got a lot of work to do."

That you do Raven, but a nice song will move the job along a bit faster! Start the music!

The first thing they tried to do, was to teach Karras how people acted on Earth by taking him to the Pizza-place. It took quite a bit of explanation from Starfire before he realized that it was unnecessary to kill your food before it was edible._ "Whatever you do, I'll do it too. Show me everything and tell me how."_

Next, Beastboy and Terra tried to teach him about Earth's geology and animal life._ "It all means something and yet nothing to me."_

Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were using an old slide machine to try and teach him English._ "I can see there's so much to learn. It's all so close, and yet so far. I see myself as people see me." _Karras sat right next to Starfire and spent most of the time staring at her. This only made Robin madder._ "Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there. I wanna know, can you show me? I wanna know about these strangers like me. Tell me more, please show me. Something's familiar about these strangers like me." _Robin was trying to teach Karras about martial arts (Don't ask me why, it's all he knows) but he couldn't keep him from constantly ignoring him to look at Starfire._ "Every gesture, every move that she makes makes me feel like never before." _Karras had only known her for a little while, but he had already started to have feelings for her. And Starfire could only blush whenever he looked at her with his soft green eyes. _"Why do I have this growing need to be beside her? Oh, these emotions I never knew, of some other world far beyond this place. Beyond the trees, above the clouds. I see before me a new horizon. I wanna know, can you show me? I wanna know about these strangers like me. Tell me more, please show me. Something's familiar about these strangers like me."_

It had taken a week, but Karras was finally beginning to learn. He was finally eating food without acting like a wild animal, he was learning a lot about Earth and its customs, and he was beginning to get a hang of the English language. He was talking with Starfire one day, when he asked her to go somewhere with him. They flew off together (Much to Robin's displeasure) and arrived in a beautiful forest just as the sun started to set. This was the most beautiful place Starfire had ever seen, but she forgot all about her surroundings when she noticed Karras looking at her… with the kindest, gentlest eyes Star had ever seen._ "Come with me now to see my world, where there's beauty beyond your dreams. Can you feel the things I feel… right now… with you?" _Starfire looked into Karras's eyes… and smiled. They held each others hands as they flew back to the tower. Could Starfire be (Dare I say it?) falling for Karras? _"Take my hand, there's a world I need to know."_

After awhile, Karras was speaking wonderful English, acting just like any normal person, (With a few exceptions) and could even beat Robin in a sparring match!

Everyone began to like Karras a lot. Everyone except for Robin, who had had enough of his Tamaranian rival and decided to leave the teaching to the others.

"_I wanna know, can you show me? I wanna know about these strangers like me. Tell me more, please show me. Something's familiar about these Strangers like me. …I wanna know."_

Finally, after a lot of hard work, Karras had finally learned all he could.

"My friends," He said. "I thank you all for all you have taught me. This is truly a wondrous planet!" (He sorta sounds like Starfire, doesn't he?)

"Dudes!" Said Beastboy. "Let's celebrate with a karaoke party!"

"Please, what is the 'karaoke party'?" Karras asked. He hadn't quite learned _everything_ yet.

"It is a wondrous event where friends get together and sing songs!"

"I though we did that all the time." Raven said flatly.

"A karaoke party sounds great!" Said Cyborg. "Let's do it y'all!"

"Not me." Robin grumbled as he got off the couch. "I've got work to do. I'll be in my room."

They all watched him go, and they all knew what was wrong. (Well, except for Karras. He thought Robin actually liked him!)

Starfire thought about talking to him, but thought better of it.

Later, after Draco and Cyborg had had some fun with the karaoke machine, Beastboy decided it was his turn. He pulled Terra onstage. "Come on Terra, it'll be fun."

"Beastboy," Terra argued. "Couldn't we choose another song? Maybe something romantic?"

"This is a very good song. Now come on, let's sing!" Beastboy started the music and sang. _"WAR!"_

"Huh." Terra sang flatly.

"_WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR?"_

"Absolutely nothing."

"_WAR!"_

"Good God y'all."

"Oh, this is one big joke to you, isn't it Terra?"

Terra sat back down while the others laughed.

"Come on Rae," Said Draco. "It's your turn."

"Oh no." She replied. "I am not going to sing."

"Aw come on, isn't there any song you want to sing?"

"Nope."

"Any at all?"

"(Sigh!) For the last time, NO!"

"…please?"

"(Sigh) oh alright! I guess there is one song." Raven gave up and walked over to the machine. She looked over at the others, a little unsure. But a smile from Draco gave her confidence. She turned on the machine and began to sing just as the music started. _"When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go." _Everyone's jaw dropped. No one realized Raven had such a beautiful singing voice.

But Draco was the most stunned of all._ "You're giving me too many things, lately you're all I need. You smiled at me and said, 'don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said "no, I don't think life is quite that simple". When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go." _

Draco stared up at Raven. He couldn't help but be amazed. The girl of his dreams was singing one of his favorite songs. Wait a minute… did he just think of Raven as the girl of his dreams? What made him think that? Whatever it was, Draco never took his eyes off of Raven.

"_The daily things that keep us all busy are confusing me. That's when you came to me and said, 'wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so. And maybe some things are that simple. When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go." _

As she sang, Raven look at Draco. There was something in his eyes that made her heart beat faster. She tried to ignore it. She had already been hurt by the emotion called love. First Malchior, then Beastboy had broken her heart. But… she couldn't help but wonder… if Draco might be different.

"_Hold me; whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before. When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. Hold me; whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before"_

Draco and Raven stared at each-other… something had changed between them… and neither one knew how to handle it.

"_Hold me; whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before…ooh, ooh…" _The music softly faded, and Raven walked away. "I'm kind of tired. I'm going to bed." And before anyone could stop her, she was gone.

Draco watched her go and stood up to leave himself. "I'm tired too. Goodnight."

He left the room without another word.

"Is something wrong with friend Draco and friend Raven?" Karras asked.

"I don't know." Cyborg answered. "They were acting kinda weird. I wonder what's wrong… **Oh well, more fun for us!** Hey Bb, you wanna sing the Spongebob theme-song with me?"

"You bet!"

While Beastboy and Cyborg were having fun, Karras noticed that Starfire seemed worried. "What troubles you Starfire?" He asked.

"Nothing," She replied. "I merely wish our friend Robin was here."

Karras smiled. He looked at Starfire's pretty face, then at his new friends. "I am fortunate to have good friends like the Titans," He thought to himself. "And I am especially fortunate to know Starfire. She is the most wondrous thing I have ever seen. I cannot wait for the day when we return to Tameran… to be married."

Dun, dun, dun!

Well, here's another cliff-hanger. And if Terra doesn't like it, TOUGH!

* * *

Well, tell me what you thought! Meanwhile, I've got to find a way to get back at Nevermore for giving Silky credit before me! But I'll need help. 

Draco: Ooh! Ooh! Me, me!

No not you! You got credit before me too! I need someone as underapretiated as me. Hey Terra...?

Terra: No.

Why?

Terra: You were mean to me.

GRR I said I was sorry! Besides, you want revenge too, dontcha?

Terra: well... okay. since you put it that way, what'll we do?

Dr. Evil: I know exactly what we shall do.

Dr. Evil? What are you doing here?

Dr.: I have come to help you get reveng on Nevermore. We shall point a nuclear war-head at Nevermore's base of operations and threaten to destroy her if she does not pay us (dun dun dun! Close-up of Dr. Evil) one million, gajillion, fafillion... yen.

Dude, you are nuts!

Dr.: But-

SHH!

Dr.: But I-

SHHH!

Dr.: Why-

SHHHH! I got a bag of SHHHH! with your name on it. Now, it's getting kinda crowded. Everyone leave!

No not you Terra. Not you Robin and Starfire. Not you Cyborg. Not you Beastboy, Raven, and Draco. Not you readers. ...

Dr.: (Standing in awkward silence.)...

Oh boy. Some people just can't take a hint. See you later!

(p.s. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Spongebob, or Austin Powers.)


	12. A Whole New World

Hi guys! I just wanted to say, I won't be seeking revenge on Nevermore anymore (?) because I forgive her. Terra however is another story.

Terra: Nevermore will fall!

Yeah... anyway, this chapter will have some DrakeRae romance in it, so if you dislike this pairing DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER! And if you do anyway DON'T SEND ME HATEFUL REVIEWS! Anyway, Now I'll Reply to some reviews.

Terra: NEVERMORE WILL FALL!

SHUT UP TERRA! Jeez she can be annoying! I'm beginning to see why some of you hate her.

StArFiRe GrAySoN: Hunting me down will no longer be necessary. As you can see, I have updated. p.s. Your name is hard to type, but I shall continue to do it!

anxious: Anxious, eh? Anxious for anotherPERFECTchapter no doubt.

sam: Aw, I'm flattered. -sam: funny, I don't smell anything.-

Nevermore Forevermore Titan: They gave you your own room! They're just asking for trouble. You'll be happy to know I've abandoned my quest for revenge. And I promise I'll do whatever I can to keep Terra away from you. Tell Dog I said hi! p.s. Good luck with dish duty.

Birdy: The Tree loves you too. Butdon't get too proud, he loves everyone.

Ami-Chan-Friend-of-M.E.Pal: YAY! Another fan of that song! Oh... and uh... I... loveyoutoo. NEXT!

Wazzup: No, Robin won't kill himself. But he might consider killing Karras! p.s. What's wrong with thinking you're a bat!

M.E.Pal: The first song was from Tarzan and the second was from Kingdom Hearts (The GREATEST game EVER!). If Draco+Ravenyou losing your sanity, don't read this chapter!

LostChickenWednesday723: You're welcome. I don't know if I like Karras or not yet either. Hmm. Anyway, Thanks for the review!

Wolf-gal: I would... but I don't know the lyrics. p.s. I like your name!

staremerald: Thanks very much. I will look for your story ASAP.

Mini Black Raven: Thanks but DON'T DIE! I need you to send morereviews.

TheAnimeFreak14: In the words of Dr. Evil, "Here a freakin' update." Thanks!

Insane but Happy: Insane... but happy... Just like me! HOORAY FOR BEASTBOY!

whiteraven: Wow, someone who thinks like me. (scary thought.) GASP! You are right! THE TREE NEEDS LOVE! I'll start work on that immediatly!

Dark Knightress: You... are... weird. But, that's okay, so am I! I just want you to know, I didn't _steal_ that song, I _borrowed _it. So call off your deamons please. p.s. I'm afraid I cannot give you the award for longest review. No offense, your review wasn't really long enough. Sorry.

Digital-Dragon-Master: You're right! I did get that WAR thing from Boy Meets World. I know I should use my own stuff, but I couldn't resist. I'll see about adding that song later on. p.s. Thanks for the money! (Kisses money)

Mew Suika: Hmm, I just might add Larry later on. Thanks for the idea.

dumbdude: I kinda have that song reserved for someone else. Good idea though. A very, very good idea. p.s. Where did you get Beastboy mutants anyway?

TtitansFan: If you have to kill Karras, at least have the goodness to wait till I'm done with him. I need him for the story for cryin' out loud! But then again, Robin may kill him first. Whatever makes you happier.

DarkDeamon3: Here'stheupdate.thanksforthereview.bye!

NausicaaSailorMoonFruitsBasket: No, I don't recognize the line. But please don't take my head! I need it to write more chapters!

PyroDragonGirl: Rocker is back! YAY! I do like Drake, but I'm not sure if anyone else does.

StarfireFowl: Ah, I'm so happy to meet a fellow Kingdom Hearts fan. Don't worry about Star, everything will turn out allright. p.s. If you like DrakeRae, you'll love this chapter! (I hope.)

mdizzle: Yeah, you're right. Someone should tell her. p.s. I'm SOOO sorry it's taking so long to start that story. I've got writer's block before I even start!

Okay, I've taken too long with this. Please enjoy this chapter.

But I must warn you again, if you hate DrakeRae do not read this chapter! The last thing I want is a bunch of reviews saying how I "broke up BbRae" or how I "Shouldn't have an OC paired with Raven" or anything like that. THAT MEANS YOU M.E.Pal!

(I don't own Teen Titans or any song sung in this story.)

* * *

Draco sat in his room thinking. What had happened in there?

"I don't understand it." He thought. "I was just watching her sing and all of a sudden I start feeling something. What is wrong with me? Could I be… falling in love with Raven?" He looked over at his desk and saw a picture of him and the Titans. He noticed that Starfire and Robin were next to each other, Beastboy and Terra were next to each other… and he was next to Raven. This was always his favorite picture, but he didn't know why. But now it seemed so clear. He looked at how happy he was with Raven and realized that he _was_ in love with her. "I really do love her… but what am I going to do about it? Should I tell her how I feel?"

"Of course you should." Draco turned around and saw someone who looked just like him, but was dressed in white instead of green and he had a harp and halo. "You owe it to yourself and Raven to tell her how you feel."

"Wait… who are you?"

"I am your good conscience. You know, like in the cartoons how the guy has an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other? Well, I'm the angel!"

"Oh. Well, where is the devil?"

"Right here." Another person who looked like Draco appeared next to Draco's good-side. This one wore red and had horns and a pitchfork. "Don't listen to this guy. I mean, look at him! He plays a harp for cryin' out loud!" Good-side just stood there trying not to lose his temper. "Now look Drake, if you're smart you won't tell Raven you love her."

"Why not?" Drake asked.

"DUH! She won't return your love! A chick like that doesn't know how to love anybody. She _is_ the daughter of an evil demon after all."

"Hey, wait just a minute! Raven is-"

"And besides, you don't need love. You're better off without someone always weighing you down."

"You're wrong!" Said Good-side. "Draco cares for Raven, and if he doesn't tell her how he feels he'll regret it for the rest of his life!"

"Yeah right! If he does tell her, she'll rip his heart out and stomp on it! That girl couldn't possibly love him!"

"You wanna bet?" A cheery voice asked.

"Who are you?" Bad-side asked as a girl who looked like Raven but wearing a pink cape walked in.

"I'm Raven's happy side! You can call me Happiness!"

"Nice to meet you Happiness." Said Good-side. "Maybe you could help me out here and talk Draco into telling Raven how he feels."

"That's why I'm here."

"Oh no you don't!" A fearful voice shouted. Another girl walked in. She also looked like Raven but with four red eyes and a blood-red cape. "Raven must never love anyone! Rage and hate is all she will ever know!"

"Hey," Said Bad-side. "I like you. What's your name?"

"Rage."

"Rage huh? Nice name."

"You _would_ think so." Good-side grumbled.

"Why do you have to butt into everything Rage?" Happiness shouted.

"Enough! You shall fall!" Rage hissed.

"Yeah! What she said!" Bad-side added.

One thing led to another, until Good-side and Happiness ended up tackling Bad-side and Rage.

Draco watched them fight until he couldn't take anymore.

"HOLD IT!" He shouted, causing Happiness and the others to stop. "This isn't getting us anywhere. You guys can stay here and kill each-other, but I'm going to go tell Raven how I feel. Goodbye."

Draco walked out. Good-side and Happiness stood up and smiled.

"Our work here is done." Said Happiness.

"Yep. You wanna get something to eat?" Good-side asked.

"Sure! Let's go."

They disappeared in a flash of light.

"So… uh…" Said Rage. "What now?"

"I guess we lost." Bad-side replied. "…You wanna go destroy something?"

"Eh, sure, why not?"

They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Raven sat on her bed and read a book. She was still trying to figure out what had happened.

"What is wrong with me?" She thought to herself. "I can't keep having these feelings. But what am I supposed to do about them? Should I tell him how I feel? Then again, if I do he'll probably just say he doesn't feel the same. After all… who could ever care about someone like me?"

She got up to put her book away, but heard someone knocking. She almost went to open her door, but heard it again and realized that someone was knocking on her window.

She opened the window and saw Draco floating on a magic carpet.

"Draco?" She asked. "What are you doing out there?"

"Um… nothing." He replied. "I just… wanted to say hi… I guess…"

"Where did that magic carpet come from?"

"…? I don't really know… I just found it the other day. Convenient, huh?"

"…Yeah… Well, why exactly are you here?"

"Um… well, it's a beautiful night and… I uh… I wanted to know if you'd… like to go for a ride with me."

"A ride?"

"Yeah. You want to?"

"… Well… I don't know if I…" She looked at Draco, and suddenly all her doubts were gone. "…Sure, why not?"

"Okay! Let's go." He held out his hand to help her onto the carpet.

Once they were both seated the magic carpet took off through the sky.

Raven was amazed at how beautiful the stars were. But all Draco noticed was how beautiful Raven was.

Raven noticed Draco looking at her and blushed. "Um… is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh! No, nothing's wrong. Sorry." Draco was a little embarrassed, but decided it was now or never. He had to tell her. "Um… Raven…?"

"Hmm?"

"Um… I have to tell you something… but I'm not sure how… I… uh… Oh if only I had some way to tell you!" Just then, music came from out of nowhere. "Music? Does that mean that I'm supposed to sing?"

"I… guess so."

"Well, maybe that will help me. Unless you don't want me to sing."

"Go ahead, I don't mind."

"Okay then… here goes." Draco took in a deep breath and started to sing. _"I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me Raven, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming."_

Raven surprised Draco when she also started singing._ "A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

"_Now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

They had flown out of Jump City and had already reached Metropolis_. "Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world,"_

"_Don't you dare close your eyes."_

They flew over the Daily Planet and up high into the clouds._ "A hundred thousand things to see."_

"_Hold your breath, it gets better."_

"_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be."_

They flew over a sea of clouds, the lights of several cities shining far below them._ "A whole new world,"_

"_Every turn a surprise."_

"_With new horizons to pursue."_

"_Every moment red letter."_

They sang together, as they were finally returning to Jump City._ "**I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you…**"_

They soon saw the tower and the Tree growing next to it. Draco looked into Raven's eyes._ "A whole new world…"_

Raven looked into his eyes in return._ "A whole new world…"_

"_That's where we'll be…"_

"_That's where we'll be…"_

"_A thrilling chase…"_

"_A wondrous place…"_

Draco put his arm around Raven, and she rested her head on his shoulder._ "**For you and… me…**"_

They flew up to the window and Raven stepped back into her room.

"Thanks Drake." She said. "That was… fun."

"Yeah, well… you're welcome." Drake replied.

Raven stood at her window looking at Draco for a moment, while he floated outside looking back at her. Neither one knew what to do next.

"AHH!" Happiness exclaimed as she hid behind the Tree with Good-side. "This is taking too long! He should have kissed her by now!"

"Now, now Happiness," Good-side reassured. "Patience is a virtue."

Just then, the wind blew one of the Tree's branches forward. The branch shoved Draco forward, causing his lips to touch Raven's.

At first they were going to move away from each other, but instead they held each other closer and kissed each other.

"Well," Said Good-side. "That worked out nicely."

"Thank you Tree." Happiness whispered.

Raven and Draco finally stopped kissing after a minute. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well…" Said Draco. "Looks like we feel the same about each other, huh?"

"Yeah." Raven replied. "But I doubt I would have realized it without Happiness's help."

"Happiness? You mean your happy side who wears pink?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. She was the one who convinced me to tell you how I feel. Her and my good side."

"Good side?"

"Yeah, he's like me but he wears white and has a halo."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He turned around and saw two people hiding behind the Tree. "Speaking of which, there they are now. Hey you guys?" Happiness and Good-side stepped out from behind the Tree and smiled triumphantly. "Could you two quit hanging around us now? Why don't you go find Cyborg a girl-friend?"

"Yeah," Said Good-side. "Why don't we do that?"

So the two of them disappeared again. Draco turned back to Raven. "So, I guess we should say goodnight huh?"

"Yeah," She replied. "I guess so."

They kissed each other once more before Raven closed her window and Draco returned to his own room.

They both slept peacefully that night, neither one knowing what strange occurrences awaited them and the other Titans.

* * *

Well, there it is. That Tree sure can play matchmaker can't he?

Dr. Evil: Come on! Can't we blow up Nevermore?

(GRRR) if you want to help nuke Nevermore talk to Terra, not me! Sorry Nevermore. I never intended to get these to started on the warpath against you. But knowing those two, they'll probably blow themselves up.

Terra: That's what you think! We will destroy Nevermore!

Dr.Evil and Terra: MWAHAHA! MWAHAHA! MWAHAHA!

Jeez. Terra sure can be evil when she wants to be. Ah, but I like her just the same. God help me, I like her. Why do I like her? I guess it's just a curse. See you next time! (I'd tell you to review, but you guys already know the drill.)


	13. It's a Small World After All

Here I am with another chapter! Sorry it took so long. I want to warn you all that this chapter, aside from the song, will be kinda sad.

I would also like to apologize to all DrakeRae haters for the last chapter. Even though I warned them! Anyway, lets get this over with so you can read the chapter.

amaterasuoomikam: I'm glad you like my pairings, but there is NO StarKarras pairing! Karras would like to think so, but it's StarRob all the way! Also, if you must kill Karras, wait till after next chapter. Thanks. p.s. I'm not sure how he got here.

Tameranian Angel: I would be honored if you used the Tree in your fic! He needs the extra work anyway. That is a great idea and I will be using it. p.s. I will no longer be mean to our beloved Terra.

carolm: You're right. it is scary! Bb and Rae never actually broke up, but the fact that Rae was starting to fall in love with him but he loved Terra is just as bad I guess.

Ami-Chan-friend-of-M.E.Pal: DRACO IS NOTHING LIKE THAT CREEP FROM HARRY POTTER! But thanks for the review. I am sorry this isn't a BbRae fic, but that is how it is. p.s. You will be happy to know I'm finally using that song!

Digital-Dragon-Master: Don't worry, I am once again a true Terra fan!

Gwenevere, Queen of Slytherin: HAHAHAHAHAHAH (Gasp) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is SOOO Funny! Thanks for the laugh! Belated award for funniest celebrity-related joke goes to Gwenevere!

Nevermore Forevermore Titan: I do like you Nevermore... but please don't hug me anymore. Your powers are... interesting... but wouldn't you bleed to death if that was your only power? Anyway, I'll keep my eye open for your fic. HI DOG!

StArFiRe GrAySoN: HA! I have made a BbRae lover like my DrakeRae and BbTerra pairings! Today StArFiRe GrAySoN, tomorrow, THE WORLD! Thanks for the review.

M.E.Pal: Oh boy. I warned you! But thanks for the review. The Tree was going to get his leaves imprinted on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, but it turns out he has a rare concrete alergy. Too bad.

LostChickenWednesday: Don't worry about Cyborg. He'll get a girlfriend. Though I can't tell you who yet (CoughsBumblebeeCough!) I'll see if I can use that song anywhere.

Dark Knightress: You know, whenever people use logic it really ruins romantic moments. Oh well! I forgive you. I'm sorry about all the lovey-dovey stuff. Strange, you are a girl who doesnt like romance, and I'm a boy who does like it. Hmm...

Jaina 12: I would pair Cy with Jinx... but she creeps me out! Maybe it's just cause she looks like Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. That woman is so freakin' scary!

teentitantruefriend: Thanks for liking that chapter. (I'm still her number 2 fan!)

dumbdude: Anytime I can get someone hooked on Disney music, I'm happy. You got mutant number 3 to wear a dress? HAHAHA!

PyroDragonGirl: Thanks. I always appreciate when someone likes my pairing. Bumblebee will be in this fic sooner or later. Tell Drake that I'm not as sane as he thinks.

TtitansFan: Thank you. By the way, how did you find Robin's diary? I didn't even know he had a diary!

Blitz: HA! You wish! My fic is far from over!

Flame: Sorry, I have something else planed for them.

Mini Black Raven: All in good time... all in good time.

NausicaaSailorMoonFruitsBasket: OH! How could I forget that? I didn't exactly immagine the scene that way, but that is funny!

StarfireFowl: I actually got the idea from cartoons. But yeah, that was part of it. I don't really know that song, so would it be alright to use another song?

Well, that is that. On with the story!

* * *

Starfire woke up early in the morning. It was always her custom to get up before anyone else and make breakfast. But when she walked into the living room she saw that someone was already awake.

"Karras?" She said. "What are you doing up?"

Karras turned from the window to look at her. "Good morning Koriand'r." He always called her by her Tamaranian name in private. "I just thought I would watch the sun rise. This truly is a beautiful planet."

"Yes, it is. And the people here are very nice. Well… most of them."

"Especially your friends the Titans. They are very kind."

"Yes, I have come to love them like my family." She decided that now was the time. "Speaking of which… Karras, do you think I could be happy here?"

"I have no doubt that this planet could give you great happiness."

"And… has your time here affected your decision to marry me?"

"Yes, it has." Starfire tried not to smile. The plan was working! "I now cannot wait till we are married!"

"…Huh?"

"You see, I at first I didn't want to marry someone I didn't even know. I was going to turn down your parents request to marry you, but after all that time we spent together… I know now that I could never love anyone more than you."

Karras took her hands in his. All she could say was, "eeep."

"Don't worry, the Titans are all invited. And we shall visit our dear friends often!"

"But… but…"

"What is wrong? Are you not pleased?"

"Well… I…" Starfire tried to tell him she didn't want to marry him, but couldn't.

Just then, Robin and the others walked in. "Star," He said. "What's going on?"

"Starfire and I will soon be returning to Tameran to be married." Karras answered. "You are all invited to the wedding."

"Cool!" Said Beastboy. "I love weddings!" The other Titans shot him a dirty look.

"Star…" Robin continued. "…You're not…"

"I must." Star replied.

"No." Robin refused to believe that Starfire was leaving. "No! I won't let you take her Karras!"

"What are you talking about Friend Robin?" Karras asked. "Why shouldn't she come with me?"

"She doesn't want to marry you!"

"That is ridiculous. If she didn't want to marry me, why did she not say so herself?"

"She's not going with you Karras, and that's final!"

"Robin, I have always considered you a friend. But I must ask that you stop acting this way!"

"Or what?" Robin had had enough. "If you even try to take Star, You'll regret it!"

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Beastboy shouted as he stepped in between Karras and Robin. "Let's not fight. We're all friends here. Now let's all calm down and remember…" Music came from out of nowhere and Beastboy started to sing. _"It's a world of laughter, a world of tears. It's a world of hopes and a world of fears. There's so much that we share that it's time we're aware it's a small world after all." _The others had anime tear-drops on the side of their heads._ "It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world."_

"Just when you thought he couldn't get any stupider." Raven grumbled.

"Oh no, the guy I love is singing like a dork." Terra sobbed.

"What made him sing that?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy continued._ "It's a world of laughter, a world of tears. It's a world of hopes and a world of fears. There's so much that we share that it's time we're aware it's a small world after all." _Beastboy didn't realize how inappropriate a time this was to sing._ "It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world. It's a world of laughter, a world of tears. It's a world of hopes and a world of fears. There's so much that we share that it's time we're aware it's a small world after all." _He stopped singing and smiled at Robin. "So, did that help you?"

Robin just frowned at him. "…No." He turned to Karras. "And as for you," He took out his bo-staff. "You are not taking Starfire anywhere!"

"I'm sorry it came to this Robin." Said Karras as he picked up one of Robin's extra bo-staffs which was left in the living room. "I truly am."

Robin attacked, swinging his staff at Karras. But Karras managed to block and tried to return the blow.

Robin dodged the attack and tried to knock Karras off his feet. But Karras jumped into the air and brought his staff down so hard that Robins skull might have been broken had he not held up his staff at the right time.

Robin finally knocked Karras' staff away and was about to strike, but Starfire jumped in the way. "Stop!"

Robin was able to stop his staff in mid-air. "Star, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I cannot allow you to do this Robin! I cannot allow you to hurt Karras!"

"But star, he's going to take you away! I can't let him do that!"

"Robin…" Starfire knew that if Robin harmed Karras in any way, Tamaranian law would demand that he be put to death. There was only one way she could prevent that. "Robin… I want to go with him."

Robin was crushed. "Wha… what… did you say?"

"I… want to marry him. So please… leave him alone…" Starfire was trying not to cry.

"Starfire…"

"Please forgive me Robin… but this is best."

That's when Robin lost it. "Fine! You want to leave, then go ahead and leave! But if you go with him, I'm just going to forget you ever existed!" Robin turned away from her.

"…very well… Farewell my friends… farewell… Robin." She left the room quickly so no one would see her cry.

Karras looked at the others. "I am truly sorry for all that has happened." He said sincerely. "You are all still invited to the wedding… if you wish to come. Goodbye."

He followed Starfire. A minute later, the Titans saw them out the window, flying away.

Raven and the others turned to Robin. "How could you do that?" Raven asked, obviously upset.

"Yeah," Cyborg shouted. "How could you say something so awful to her! What's wrong with you?"

"It was her decision." Robin replied. "So leave me alone."

He walked away, trying not to cry.

The Titans looked out the window again. Starfire was no longer visible.

They all wondered if they would ever see her again.

* * *

No Star! Don't go! Before anyone sends me threatening reviews, keep in mind that I would NEVER break up Starfire and Robin. I promise everything will turn out alright.

And if you're wondering why the Tree was not mentioned, it was because he is away on official business for the government. You heard me. THE GOVERNMENT!

Rest easy my friends.The Tree is keepin'the worldsafe from the forces of evil!

REVIEW!


	14. Part of Your World

Hey guys! This chapter woulda been up a lot sooner, but I couldn't log on till now. Sorry.

Anyway. I'm glad to bring this chappy to you because it'll not only make you feel better after the last chapter, but it'll also set up the next one which I'll post right after this one! Now, I'll reply to half your reviews here and half in the next.

Pointless Authority: Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the auther formerly know as Nevermore! Cool name, but I liked your old one better. Oh well! It ain't my decision! p.s. I missed you too!

Flame: Put what in? Please remind me so I can see you kiss Speedy. (Unless you're a guy. YUCK!)

Draco O'mar: I gladly accept the peace muffin. (Gobles muffin like a maniac.) Thank you very much! And if it makes you feel any better, I think Beastboy's pretty smart!

Phoenix Wand: You'll like this chapter! And the next!

LostChickenWednesday723: Put your plans for world domination on hold. This chapter and the next should placate your wrath for a while.

amaterasuoomikam: You won't need to kill Karras after this! Unless you really want to. And the Tree will return soon.

reinsia: I don't know why he sang that song... I don't know.

Isla: Just wait for the next chapter. You won't be sorry. (Sly smile.)

hermioneandterras-twin16: You are more than welcome to use the Tree in your fic!

white raven: You're right. That chapter wasn't my best but it was neccesary.

Digital-Dragon-Master: This chapter will dry your tears! p.s. I'm glad to be a Terra fan again!

Well, I'll reply to more reviews in the next chapter! Here you go!

(I forgot this last time. I don't own Teen Titans or any songs sung in this fic.)

* * *

After Starfire and Karras had arrived on Tameran, they were greeted by Galfor. He led them to their rooms so they could rest after their trip.

Starfire, who had packed up some of her belongings before leaving, decided to unpack.

She had brought many items which she got on Earth, and placed them on her shelves. She then opened a sort of carrier and let Silky out.

"Oh Silky," She said as she held him. "At least I still have you, my precious Bumgorf." She set him down on the bed (Or maybe it was a chair?) and continued to unpack.

She soon came across some pictures of her with the other Titans. There was a picture of her with Draco, Cyborg, and Beastboy at a football game, her with Raven and Terra at "The mall of shopping", and her with Robin at the beach.

She looked at these pictures for a long time. These people were more than just her friends, they were her family. Even more than her real family.

But Robin was the one she missed most.

"Oh Silky," She said, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I miss them so much. I miss the Earth and all of its wondrous ways… I miss Robin. But He does not miss me." She looked at the many items on her shelf. "I have so much. I am the daughter of Tameran's old rulers, I have a good home on a beautiful planet, I will soon marry a good person who will take care of me… but… none of that is what I want. What I wanted is not in this world. It's on Earth… in Robin's world."

Silky knew how sad Star was, and started to cry. But then he heard music come from out of nowhere.

Starfire heard it as well, and began to sing. _"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl – The girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one small room hold? Looking around here you'd think 'Sure, she's got everything.'" _Starfire looked over her collection of Earth items. _"I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whosits and whatsits galore. You want thingamabobs? I got twenty. But who cares? No big deal… I want more." _She looked at the pictures again._ "I want to be where the people are. I want to see – Want to see 'em dancing. Walking around on those… _What do you call them?" Silky lifted two of his stubby legs in answer. "Oh, feet. _Floating on air you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumping, dancing. Strolling along down a… _What's that word again? _Street. Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun. Wandering free, whish I could be part of that world."_

What Star didn't realize as she sang, was that Karras was listening to her right outside. He was on his way to talk to her when he overheard her talking to Silky.

Starfire continued to sing. _What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day back on Earth land? I bet on Earth land, they understand. Bet they don't reprimand their daughters. Tired of crying, sick of flying, ready to stand. I'm ready to know what the people know. Ask 'em my questions and get some answers. What's a fire and why does it (What's the word?) burn? When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love – Love to explore that shore up above?"_

She picked up the picture of Robin. It comforted her just to see his face.

She held the picture to her heart as she sang. _"Wandering free… Wish I… could be…" _She looked out her window and saw the stars shining brightly. _"…Part of your… world." _

Karras realized now wouldn't be a good time to talk to her, so he left.

He decided to talk to Galfor, who knew Starfire best. And when he had told him all that he'd heard, Galfor just shook his head.

"I see." He said simply. "If what you say is true, and Koriand'r did in fact break out into song, then that can only mean one thing."

"What?" Karras asked.

"She misses Earth."

"I told her we would visit often."

"It is not simply a matter of taking her to visit Earth. Earth has become her home… her _true_ home."

"But… she was raised _here_. How could she consider even Earth a home after staying there such a short time?"

"Isn't it obvious Karras?"

"…?"

"It is her home… because that is where her friends are."

"The Titans? Of course! I knew she cared for them, but I never took the time to consider how much. She loved them dearly… and I took her away from all that… that is why Robin hates me."

"Robin feels the same for Koriand'r that she feels for him. They love each other."

"How do you know?"

"When they were here I could see in their eyes how they felt about each other. Starfire came with you not only to uphold her people's traditions, but also to protect Robin."

"But… _I_ love her."

Galfor put a hand on Karras's shoulder. "If you love her, you'll do what's best."

Karras lowered his head. He had much to think of, so Galfor left him to his thoughts.

A few hours later, all was ready for the wedding. (They sure like to rush things, don't they?) Starfire was in the same dress she had worn the first time she had almost gotten married. Galfor, who was now ruler of Tameran, was to perform the ceremony.

Starfire's parents sat in a place of honor at the head of the procession. (But don't ask me what they looked like. I don't know!) And all of Tameran had turned out for the wedding.

But Karras hadn't shown up yet. They had all waited for half an hour, but the groom was nowhere to be found.

Soon, Karras finally came into the hall. But he was not dressed for the wedding.

"Starfire," He said. "I have to talk to you."

"What is it Karras?" She asked.

"Starfire…" He looked into her eyes. "What is it you want?"

"What?"

"If you wish to return to Earth, just say so."

"Karras… I…"

"Starfire, tell me the truth. Don't worry about how I feel. Do you love Robin? Do you want to return to Earth?"

"…Yes…"

Karras smiled kindly. "Then you shall." Starfire couldn't understand what he'd meant. Karras turned to face the others. "I'm afraid there will be no wedding today. Your highnesses," He turned to Galfor, then to Starfire's father. "I am not what's best for Koriand'r. Her heart is on Earth. And that is where she should go." A murmur arose among the guests. "I hope you can forgive me." He turned to Starfire. "And I hope _you_, as well as Robin and the Titans, can forgive me."

It was all Starfire could do not to cry tears of joy. "Oh Karras! Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hmm, I welcome you." He whispered.

After a bit of debating among the Tamaranian people, Galfor and Starfire's parents gladly allowed her to return to Earth. This was the happiest day of Star's life!

Later, back on Earth, Robin was _not_ in so good a mood.

All he had done since Starfire left was sulk around acting half dead.

"Robin?" Cyborg asked as Beastboy poked him to make sure he was alive. "Are you okay? Maybe you should eat something."

"I can't believe she's gone." He mumbled. "I can't believe it."

"Robin…" Said Raven. "I know this is hard. But you can't let it do this to you. Try to control your emotions."

"Raven," Draco whispered. "Maybe we should leave him alone. This has got to be tough for him. I mean, how would you feel if I suddenly left never to return."

Raven looked at her with her normal emotionless face. "I wouldn't let it affect me." But despite what she said, a lamp blew up behind her. She obviously didn't like the thought.

"Robin?" Beastboy asked. "You gonna be okay?"

"No Beastboy." Robin answered as he got up off the couch. "I'm not. I told her that if she left I'd forget about her. I acted like I didn't care." He turned away from the window, just before everyone else started staring out it. "I acted like a jerk, when I should have thrown my arms around her and finally told her that I… that I…" He put his head in his hands and cried.

"Hey Robin…" Cyborg called. "Would it make you feel better if Star was here now?"

"…Yeah."

"Well then cheer up!" Cyborg turned Robin's head toward the window with a ratchet-like sound. What he saw took his breath away!

Starfire flew towards the window with all her stuff. She was back! (Sound of readers: **YAAAAAAY!**)

Terra gladly opened the window for Starfire and all the Titans tackled her in a group hug.

"Oh my friends," Starfire happily shouted over the shouts of "welcome home". "I am so glad to be back!" They finally let her go and she walked over to Robin who stared in disbelief. "Hello Robin. I am back! I hope you have not… forgotten I existed."

Robin smiled, though there were tears in his eyes. "Star… I'm so sorry… Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do!" They hugged each other, happy to be back in each others arms.

But then they realized what was happening and stepped away from each other.

"Well… uh…" Said Robin. "I'm glad you're back. What happened with Karras?"

"Oh… um…" Star replied. "Karras realized I would be happier here and called off the wedding."

"Oh good." They stood silent for a second. "Well… um… I'll see you at dinner?"

"Oh yes. You will."

"Good."

"Okay."

So Robin went to train and Starfire went to unpack again. While the other Titans just stood with their mouths hanging open.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!" Cyborg shouted. "After all that, they still won't admit they love each other?"

"This is crazy!" Draco added. "Even Raven admitted her love for me faster than that!"

"Yeah." Raven agreed. "HEY!"

"Dude, I'm sick of this!" Beastboy chipped in. "They need to admit how they feel already!"

"I don't think they will." Said Terra. "They're just too worried about it. They need some kind of push in the right direction. Like when Beastboy and I heard that song."

"Huh?" Cyborg asked. "Oh yeah! That was my recording of Starfire!"

"I still think that was **unbelievably** convenient." Draco commented.

"Wait! I've got it!" Cyborg shouted. "Music helped _us_! Now it'll help Star and Robin!"

"What do you mean 'us'?" Raven asked. "_You_ don't have a girlfriend."

"Don't rub it in! ME AND THE TREE **_WILL_** GET GIRLFRIENDS SOMEDAY! But as I was saying, we'll use music and romantic settings to bring Robin and Starfire together! Who's with me!" All the Titans shouted their approval. "Great! Let Operation: Get Robin And Starfire Into A Romantic Setting And Use Music To Get Them To Finally Admit They Love Each Other So They will Stop Driving Us Crazy **begin!**"

"Dude," Said Beastboy. "You have got to get shorter names for these operations."

* * *

Well, there it is. What could Cyborg and the others be planning?

S?r: I dunno.

Huh? Who said that?

S?r: I did.

Huh? HEY! You're Sora from Kingdom Hearts!

Sora: Yep. And Riku and Kairi are here too.

RikuandKairi: Hi.

Oh. Well what do you want?

Sora: We want to be in your fic!

Well, as much as I'd like to put you in, I'm afraid I can't.

SoraRikuKairi: WHAT? GET HIM!

AHHH I gotta run! See ya! And by the way, I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!


	15. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

Here is the next one! Now I'll reply to more reviews!

M.E.Pal: Thanks for the review. You'll like this chapter!

dumbdude: I'm glad you like this story, but I'm afraid I'm not going to stop working on the Ninja Turtles story. But rest assured, I will not be distracted too much form this story!

TtitansFan: Dry your tears fellow RobStar fan! This chapter will make you happy!

Dark Knightress: Ooh I love that song! I hope to use it but I'm not sure if I'll be able to. Thanks for the review!

NausicaaSailorMoonFruitsBasket: No need to resort to violence, Star is all right.

mdizzle: I DON'T KNOW HOW THE TREE LEFT! I'M NOT EVEN SURE HOW HE GOT THERE! But thanks for the review Buddy.

Well, that's that! Please enjoy! p.s. If anyone wants to use the Tree in their own fics they have my permission. But only if they tell me the names of the fics so I can read them.

(I don't own Teen Titans or any songs sung in this story. As I've already said.)

* * *

The sun had gone down over Jump-city. A beautiful full moon shed its light on Titans tower, and a romantic candle-lit dinner was set up next to the Tree.

Raven and Terra dragged Starfire out to where the table was set. She was wearing the pink dress she wore when Kitten had forced Robin to go to the prom.

"My friends," She argued. "Why do you wish me to come out here for dinner? Is it no longer good to eat in the kitchen?"

"We told you Star," Terra replied. "This is a surprise celebration of your return."

Meanwhile, Cyborg, Draco, and Beastboy dragged Robin out. He was in his one and only tuxedo.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin grumbled as his feet dragged on the ground.

"Because we want to give our good friend Starfire a proper welcome home." Beastboy replied.

"Then why am I the only one in a tux?"

"We're doing this for your own good Robin." Said Cyborg. "You're my friend Rob, so I'll say this as nicely as I can. Shut your mouth and get your short spiky haired butt out here!"

The Titans had finally managed to drag Robin and Starfire out to the table and got them to sit down.

Draco handed them each a menu. "Now remember," He said. "If either of you try to escape, the Tree has orders to attack." He walked away with the others.

"Ha." Robin chuckled. "Like the Tree could actually attack us! …Could it?"

"I am not sure," Starfire replied. "But I do not wish to take any chances."

"Me neither. When did the Tree get back anyway?"

"I do not know. It certainly seems to come and go as it pleases."

"Yeah. So, what do you think is going on?"

"I believe our friends wish us to have dinner together for some reason."

"I wonder what they're up to."

Cyborg and the others brought out some food for them.

Later, after Robin and Starfire had eaten their fill, Raven walked onto a stage Cyborg had built just for the occasion.

"May I have your attention please?" She asked. "Tonight we… Cyborg do I have to say this?"

"Get on with it!" Cyborg shouted from behind a curtain.

"Oh all right! As I was saying, tonight we have a very special treat for you. The Teen Titans will now perform a special song in honor of Starfire and Robin. Will the two people I have just mentioned please rise?" Starfire and Robin looked at each other, then stood up reluctantly. "Now then. Ladies and gentlemen (and Beastboy.) for the first time anywhere, the Titans shall perform a very special song!" Raven took a bow and disappeared behind the curtain.

"What now?" Starfire asked.

"I guess they're going to sing." Robin replied.

"Then… perhaps we should dance?"

"Yeah… uh… I guess so."

The curtain rose and there stood the Titans. Beastboy at the drums, Cyborg at the keyboard, Draco holding a guitar, and Raven and Terra with microphones.

Yes folks, for once the music won't come out of nowhere, it'll be made by the Titans themselves!

Cyborg Draco and Beastboy began playing while Raven started to sing, with Terra as her backup singer. _"There's a calm surrender to the rush of day when the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away." _Robin took Starfire's hand and put his arm around her waist. Star happily put her hand on his shoulder and they started to dance._ "An enchanted moment, and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you. Can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. Oh, it's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we've got this far."_

Terra and the others joined in._ "**Can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest. It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best.**"_

Robin and Starfire looked into each-other's eyes. Somehow, everything seemed peaceful tonight._ "There's a time for everyone if they only learn that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn. There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors when the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours." _Starfire rested her head on Robin's shoulder.

"_**And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we've got this far. Can you feel the love tonight? And how it's laid to rest. It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best.**"_

"_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds…"_

"…_**Believe the very best…**"_

The music stopped, but Robin and Starfire didn't stop holding each-other.

"I believe I know now what they were doing." Said Starfire.

"Me too." Robin whispered.

"Do you think they were successful?"

Robin looked deeply into Starfire's emerald eyes. "…Yes… I think they were."

Robin held her tighter, and the two of them kissed. Not a quick meaningless kiss like the one Robin gave Star to get her voice back… but a true kiss… a kiss more sincere and beautiful than any before seen… a kiss RobStar fans have been waiting a long time for! (RobStar fans: YAAAAAAAY!)

Raven and Terra walked away, knowing it was time to leave them alone.

But they had to drag the boys away by their ears.

Robin and Starfire continued to kiss… unaware that somewhere… someone was watching them on a monitor… someone… wearing a black and orange mask.

"Enjoy your date Robin," The villain said in a devious voice. "For soon, your little fairy-tale will end."

* * *

Stupid Slade! Why'd he have to go and ruin that romantic moment? Oh well. 

It's lucky I got away from Sora and the others. I didn't think they'd be so mad about not being in this fic.

S?o?n?e?o:Yeah, me either. DAHAHAHAHA!

What the-? Spongebob Squarepants?

Spongebob: Yep!

When are these horific guest apearences going to end! First Dr. Evil, then the Kingdom Hearts guys, then Spongebob. What next? Bigfoot doing a song and dance!

Bigfoot: _Look out people, here I coooome!_

Oh brother. How about I end this fic now while I still have some sanity.

REVIEW AND THE TREE WILL BE FOREVER GRATEFUL!


	16. Once Upon a Dream or, Colors of The Wind

Hey guys! I had some trouble getting this chapter done partly because of writers block and partly because of all those characters wanting a part in my story. Well, I solved that by promising them a small part.

Dr. Evil: Even me?

SIGH Yes Dr. Evil, even you. Jeez. Anyway, here is another TWO-SONG CHAPTER! People who like my BlackfireMelvin pairing will like the first half, but Terra haters will hate the second half. Anyway, lets get on with it!

mr. biglesworth: Soon my friend, soon.

Pointless Authority: WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT GUMDROP?Um... I mean... I have no idea what you're talking about. Great coverage on the whole "Robin and Starfire kissing" news break! "Bumgorf" is the Tameranian word for baby... I think. And I'm sorry if I offended you. I would never want to offend my dear friend Pointy, the one who gives me the funniest reviews.

amaterasuoomikam: Yes the Tree is a dude and he will stay that way! Besides, Cyborg's not that kinda guy. Thanks for the review!

Terra fans: HA! you fools actually think I believe that's the Tree? I know that you couldn't have the Tree because he is trained in all styles of martial arts! HE IS GREATER THAN BATMAN I TELL YA! Anyway, I would do that, except I have no idea who Zanta is. Sorry.

Dark Knightress: Hmm... an imaginary advice giver. I think I'll try it!

M.E.Pal: I'm not sure what water either. It was hard to change that song to fit an alien instead of a mermaid. Anyway, I'll space them out some more and try to make them longer. Thanks for reading!

white raven: Bronze? It looks orange to me. Orange is a good color to go with black on Slade's mask, but bronze makes him seem like thrid place among villains (which he's not) so I'll just stick to orange. Thanks for the review! (tho it was picky.)

desert-tiger: You read my mind! Keep it hush-hush tho. Cool name!

dumbdude: Well... okay! if it makes ya feel better! By the way, I love your fic too!

Isla: You can only kiss me if you're a girl. If not, we'll just shake hands.

Megan: KINGDOM HEARTS ROCKS! IT'S THE GREATEST GAME EVER! But more to the point, thanks for liking my pairings and Draco. The Tree likes you too.

Ami-Chan-friend-of-M.E.Pal: I'm glad I could make you happy. p.s. I already told you how to get the Tree's autograph!

someone: Eww, you grossed me out too.

person: She will be in this chapter.

TheAnimeFreak14: I would like to thank TheAnimeFreak for this Kids Choice Award. And I am very proud to have written the "best damn story in the world". Thank you very much!

KumiTsukiChiroItaiRindesayu: ...Long name. Japanese right? Coooool.S-A-Y-O-N-A-R-A!

SnowballHeat16: MUFFINS! Yes, that is the right movie. The Tree says hi!

PyroDragonGirl: I'll keep a lookout for it. Though I do aggree that you need a better title. Sorry.

Sailor Slytherin, The Alter Ego of Mystery Girl: I've never playedFFX-2, I've never seen theYGO movie, and I HATE Britney Spears. Sorry. I pretty much do Disney songs anyhow.

mdizzle: I tried to put that in, but I couldn't. Sorry.

Well, there it is. On with the Story!

(I don't own Teen Titans or any songs sung in this fic.)

* * *

Life returned to normal at Titans Tower. Well, except now Raven and Draco spent more time at the bookstore together, Beastboy and Terra went on several walks together, Robin and Starfire had barely stopped kissing since their first kiss, and poor Cyborg was still sad that he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Hmm," He thought to himself as he sat on the couch. "I wonder if Jinx is free tonight." He decided against the idea. He looked over at the other side of the couch to see Robin and Starfire kissing. "How ya doin'?"

They paid no attention to him.

A moment later, Beastboy and Terra walked in, followed by Raven and Draco.

"We're back!" Draco announced. "And we're glad to be home."

"Us too." Said Terra. "Especially since its movie night!"

"Yeah, Terra and me stopped by the movie store." Beastboy announced as he held up some movies. "We've got Attack of The Man-Eating Mushroom Brains, Night of The Living Bread, Son of Crunkzilla, and Wicked Scary 2: 2 Wicked 2 Scary!"

"Oooh," Said Draco. "Some nice scary movies! Don't worry Raven, if you get scared just hold onto me."

"You?" Raven scoffed. "You're the one who can't watch Sleeping Beauty because he's scared of Maleficent!"

"SHHHHH!" Draco looked at Robin and Starfire who were still kissing. "How ya doin'?"

"Hey," Said Beastboy. "Is there any room for us?"

"Sure." Robin replied, finally coming up for air for the first time.

Robin and Starfire scooted over towards Cyborg so Beastboy and Terra could sit down.

"How about us?" Draco asked.

"Sure thing." Beastboy replied.

They all scooted over some more, allowing Raven and Draco to sit down but pushing Cyborg off the couch.

"Hey!" He shouted. He stood up and looked at them with a sad expression on his face. "Is this what's become of our friendship? Am I going to be left out forever? Are the Titans to be divided into two groups: Dating and non-dating, with me and the Tree the only ones in the second group? No more! I may not have a girlfriend right now, but I will get one! And so will the Tree! We- Wait, the Tree is a guy right?" The others nodded. "Oh, okay –We will soon find our soul-mates! But till then I demand that you guys treat me with respect! I will no longer sit alone while the rest of you have fun with each other! With the Tree as my witness, **I will never be pushed off the couch again!**"

There was a sound of applause as Cyborg took a noble pose.

"Yeah, sure Cyborg." Said Robin, as unimpressed as the others. "Would ya mind turning off the light?"

The applause stopped and Cyborg dropped out of his pose. "…Yeah, okay."

Cyborg turned off the light and the movie started. Cy say back down on the little bit of available space left on the couch and grumbled. "Why shouldn't I have a girlfriend? Even that weird mirror guy has a girlfriend. I don't know why I can't find anyone."

"Speaking of Blackfire," Said Starfire. "I wonder what she is up to."

Meanwhile, on a distant planet, Blackfire looked up at the stars, pondering on what evil things she could do.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Melvin's voice. "Hey Blackfire!"

"Grr! What?" She snapped.

"I just had the weirdest dream."

"Really?" She was being sarcastic but Melvin didn't care.

"Yep. It was a nightmare! I was running for my life- Or, uh, floating… or whatever I do –anyway, I was running from this terrible creature! It was horribly ugly, and its voice was the worst sound I'd ever heard! That was the worst dream I'd ever had! Oh, you were in it by the way."

Blackfire just sneered at him. "Did you ever know that you're **_not_** my hero?"

"Aw, I love you too Blackfire."

"Oh shut up!"

"Come on, you love me too. Admit it!"

"No!"

"But you said you did!"

"Yeah, when I thought you were _dead_!"

"Well if you feel that way about me when I'm dead you must feel that way about me when I'm alive. Unless you have a thing for dead guys, in which case I really have to question your sanity."

"You are such an idiot!" She walked away angrily.

"Oh come on Blackfire," Melvin continued as he followed her. "You know we're meant to be. I even dreamed about you! …Though it was more of a nightmare… But anyway, I still had a dream! That's how I know you love me!"

"Humph! What does your stupid dream have to do with me?"

"Well, I could just explain it to you… but I think it would be much better if I told you… in song!"

Blackfire heard music. "Oh no! Please not that!"

But it was too late. Melvin started to sing. _"I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you; that gleam in your eye is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem, but if I know you I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."_

Blackfire fell to her knees. "Please, why are you doing this to me!"

"I'm trying to make you realize that you love me! Now come on, sing with me!"

"NEVER!"

"Okay then, I'll just keep on singing myself." He took a breath and continued. _"I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream." _Blackfire covered his ears as if she was in pain._ "I know you; that gleam in your eye is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem, but if I know you I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."_

"OKAY! I GIVE UP! Look, if I sing will you leave me alone?"

"Hmm… yeah sure. Why not?"

"Alright then, I'll sing." Blackfire took a breath and began. _"I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you; that gleam in your eye is so familiar a gleam. _(There's not much to this song at all is there?) _And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem, but if I know you I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."_

"Well, wasn't it fun?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Wanna dance?"

"Yeah, why not? It's not like anybody's gonna know we danced."

So they danced, while a chorus of voices continued to sing the song. (Which wasn't really much of a song to begin with.) _"**I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you; that gleam in your eye is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem, but if I know you I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once…**" _Melvin dipped Blackfire, though I'm not sure how he did it without arms._ "**…Upon a dream.**"_

Melvin looked into Blackfire's eyes. "So, will you admit you love me now?"

Blackfire looked back at him. "No, but good try."

"Oh well." He dropped her. "I'll win one of these days."

He walked away, (Or… floated or… whatever) and left Blackfire on the ground. She grumbled to herself, "Love stinks."

The next day, back on Earth, Terra was sitting in the shade of the Tree. Beastboy came out to see what she was doing.

"Hey Terra," He said. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." She replied, sounding depressed.

"Terra, what's wrong?"

"I'm just a little depressed, that's all."

"About what?" He sat down next to her.

"Me and Raven were watching the news this morning, and we saw a story about an entire forest being cut down to build a mall."

"A mall? Cool! Does it have a pizza place?"

"Beastboy! They cut down a whole forest! Doesn't that make you sad?"

"Why should it? They're just trees. No offense." He turned to face the Tree.

"Just trees? Beastboy, they're affecting the Earth!"

"Calm down Terra, its progress. Progress is a good thing."

"(Sigh.) I know it is, but only within reason." She stood up and looked out towards the ocean. "The Earth is very fragile. If we're not careful, we'll destroy its natural beauty."

"What natural beauty?"

Terra breathed a sigh of frustration. She looked Beastboy in the eye. "I guess there's only one way I can explain this. I was hoping to get through this story without singing, but I guess I failed." She looked up at the sky. "Hey, could I get some music here?" Of course, I was happy to finally get her to sing, so I flipped the switch labeled: Turn On Music Which Comes Out of Nowhere. Terra began to sing. _"You think you own whatever land you land on. The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim. But I know every rock and Tree and creature has a life- has a spirit- has a name. You think the only people who are people are the people who look and think like you. But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew you never knew." _Beastboy was entranced by her beautiful voice_. "Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon, or ask the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?" _Terra walked over to the garden._ "Come run the hidden pine-trails of the forest. Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the Earth. Come roll in all the riches all around you," _She looked at Beastboy._ "And for once, never wonder what they're worth."_

"Wow, she's pretty." Beastboy thought. "I wonder why she never sang before. Hmm, maybe it's cause there were no other songs that fit her? …Naw!"

Terra walked over to the shore. Beastboy followed._ "The rainstorm and the river are my brothers. The heron and the otter are my friends. And we are all connected to each-other in a circle- in a hoop that never ends. Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon? Or let the eagle tell you where he's been? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?" _They returned to the Tree and saw the sunlight shining through his majestic branches. _"How high does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know. And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon. For whether we are white or copper skinned, we need to sing with all the voices of the mountain, need to paint with all the colors of the wind." _Terra picked up some dirt and placed it in Beastboy's hands. _"You can own the Earth and still, all you'll own is earth until you can paint… with all the colors… of the… wind…" _

The music faded and Terra looked at Beastboy. "Well, do you understand now?"

Beastboy's eyes filled with tears. "Dude! I never realized how beautiful nature was till now!" He ran and gave the Tree a big hug. (TREE HUGGER ALERT!) "I'm so sorry Tree!" He sobbed.

"I'm glad to see you finally understand." Beastboy continued to cry and hug the Tree. "Okay Beastboy, that's enough… Beastboy? That's enough Beastboy… Beastboy!" No matter what she said, Beastboy wouldn't stop crying and hugging the tree.

Just then, Robin and the others came running out. "Terra, there's trouble in town! We need to…" It was then that Robin noticed Beastboy hugging the Tree. "Um… what's he doing?"

"It's a long story." Terra replied. "Let's just pry him off the Tree."

Will they ever manage to get Beastboy off the Tree? What is the trouble Robin spoke of? Will Blackfire ever admit she loves Melvin? Will Cyborg and the Tree ever get girlfriends? Why hasn't Terra ever sung before now? Why does Beastboy overreact? What song will be sung next? Why am I asking you several stupid questions to which I already know the answer? Tune in to the next chapter of Teen Titans: The Musical! And you'll find out… or maybe you won't. I mean, who knows? It might turn out to be several chapters before you- (Chapter end) Oh darn it!

* * *

There it is! I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. The Tree apreciates good reviews. Oh, by the way, I didn't get to finish what I was saying before so I'll say it now I(End of auther's note) Oh dang it! 


	17. RedX or, Be Prepared!

Hi. Here is the newest chapter! I will finally start those guest appearences!

Dr. Evil: Will I be the first?

Uh, no.

Evil: Well why not?

Cause you're stupid. I will be using Spongebob in this chapter.

Spongebob: Hoooooraaaaay!

Evil: What? I'm smarter than he is! Thro me a frickin' bone here!

Ah shut up! I have decided!

Evil: But...

Giant sloth minions, take him away! (Giant sloth minions carry Dr. Evil away.) Yes, I have sloth minions now. What of it? And now, dear readers, I shall reply to some of your reviews!

M.E.Pal: Wow, a kind review! You weren't abducted and transmorgified were you? Thanks!

mega mighty mighty: Hmm, good ideas. I may just use them.

DARK1 ULTIMATE: I am not familiar with that song. Actually I thought of the Black rose on my own.

grees: Hmm, another possible idea.

asdfg: I may use that as well.

dragon of the wind: ANOTHER COOL DRAGON NAME! YIPPEE! I will definately use that idea.

LostChickenWednesday723: I am sooo sorry! Here is your reply! Thanks for being a loyal reader! p.s. The Tree loves you too. He loves all living things! (Except boy bands and Brittany Spears.)

mark: OH! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I have been trying to think of a way to use that song! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

teentitantruefriend: How would that work? ... uh, anyways, thanks for the offer.

Black Zephyr: You would be _my_ hero if you told me how you got the ultimate weapon. Pweeeeease?

Isla: Yes! Slade will sing in this chapter! And Bee will be Cy's girlfriend.Thanks for the kiss!

Digital-Dragon-Master: I will see if I can.

TtitansFan: ...I don't know why she hasn't sung before... I don't know.

dumbdude: HOORAY FOR THE BEASTBOY MUTANTS! Thanks for choosing me as your favorite auther!

Dark Knightress: Yes, I admit it! I took that joke from Boy Meets World! I know I should do my own stuff, but I can't help but use those jokes whenever I can! And uh, no, I didn't die... I think.

rochwen90: (Whispers) I see orange notebooks.

staremerald: I own Several! HAHAHA!

Tameranian Angel: No, I never heard of that musical, but soon I will use songs from other things.

TheAnimeFreak14: GASP! An award? And 500,0,0,0 yen! How kind of you! Thanks!

desert-tiger: Sorry, but the Cyborg is gonna get his girl-friend first. Sorry.

SnowballHeat16: THE TREE AND YOU! Why doesn't he tell me anything! (Munches muffin like a madman) Thanks for the review!

Well, thanks for reviewing! Oh, and geuss what! The Tree guest stared on an episode of Hi-Hi-PuffyAmiYumi! His carrer is really taking off!

Enjoy this chapter! (I don't own Teen Titans, Spongebob, or any songs sung in this fic.)

* * *

After the Titans had finally managed to pry Beastboy off of the Tree, they made their way into town. Once they got there, they found Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo robbing the bank.

"Aw man!" Said Cyborg. "Not you guys again! Didn't we kick your butts once in this story already?"

"Yeah," Gizmo snapped, still holding money bags in his hands. "But that was just a fluke!"

"Because of you Titans, Brother Blood was very angry with us!" Said Jinx. "So now we're going to have our revenge!"

"Yeah right." Said Beastboy. "If the three of you couldn't beat us before, what makes you think you'll beat us now?"

"Because now they've got _me_." A familiar voice said. Red-X stepped out of the shadows and walked up to Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo.

"Red-X." Said Robin, in that tone of voice usually reserved for his worst enemies. "I thought you didn't like playing the evil villain."

"Yeah well, I got bored. I decided to join the H.I.V.E. academy, and here I am."

"And we're all glad he did." Said Jinx, with the same hearts in her eyes that Raven and Starfire had for Aqualad.

"Yep. He's the best member we've had in a long time!" Said Mammoth.

"Yeah, so quit askin' him stupid questions ya snot brain!" Gizmo shouted.

"Whatever," Said Robin. "Let's just get this over with."

"I couldn't agree more." Said Red-X.

"Titans, go!"

"Attack pattern Gamma!"

The Titans began to fight with the H.I.V.E. Robin and Starfire fought Red-X, Terra and Raven fought Mammoth, Draco and Beastboy fought Gizmo, and Cyborg fought Jinx.

"So Jinx," Said Cyborg, as he dodged her attacks. "After we're done here ya wanna go see a movie?"

"We're in the middle of an epic hero vs. villain battle!" Jinx shouted. "…We'll talk later."

Terra pulled a large piece of rock out of the ground which Raven used to knock Mammoth into the sky.

Meanwhile, at the beach just a short distance away, 3 small creatures came up out of the ocean.

"Well, here we are!" Said Spongebob cheerfully. "Jump City! Sandy told me this would be a great place to visit!"

"Wow." Said Patrick.

"Yeah, sure," Squidward grumbled. "Can we leave now?"

"Aw Squidward," Said Spongebob. "Why don't you enjoy yourself? It's not like some giant super-villain is gonna come falling out of the sky and fall on top of you." Just then, Mammoth came falling out of the sky and fell on top of Squidward. He jumped up again and ran back to the battle. "Squidward!" Spongebob called to the flattened squid thing. "Are you okay?"

"…No."

Back at the battle, Red-X dodged Starfire's star-bolts and Robin's bo-staff with ease. He soon gained the upper hand against Robin and knocked him to the ground. He threw an x at Starfire which grew and wrapped itself around her. X walked up to her and chuckled. "You know, it's not too late to consider that date Babe." He said smugly.

Starfire growled at him. "I will never date you! You are worse than a Klorbag Varmernelk!"

"So… what're you saying?"

"I… Don't… Like… YOU!"

Red-X seemed crushed. "Wh…What?"

Just then, Robin got back on his feet and he began fighting with Red-X again. Starfire broke free of the x and joined the battle.

After a few moments, the Titans won. (Of course.)

"Dang it!" Gizmo shouted. "How did they do that!"

"I'm not sure." Jinx replied. "I'm just not sure."

"Let's fall back!" Said Red-X, still unable to grasp the concept that Starfire didn't like him. He threw something on the ground which created a smoke-screen. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"Well, looks like the Titans win again!" Beastboy shouted. "Lets all celebrate with pizza!"

"Yeah!" All the Titans agreed.

But as they were having their celebratory pizza, Red-X sat at the secret H.I.V.E. academy headquarters, brooding over the fact that Starfire didn't like him.

All the students had really come to like Red-X, so they had Gizmo see what was wrong with him. "What's the matter X?" He asked.

"Starfire… she said she didn't like me." Red-X replied, as he sat at one of the cafeteria tables. "How could she not like _me_?"

"Ah, she's just a gunk-eatin' Titan! Don't let it get ya down X!"

"I can't help it! Maybe I've just lost my charm."

"What? You? Never! Red-X, you've got to pull yourself together!" And now… as much as I hate to say it… Music began to play… and Gizmo started… singing. _"Gosh it disturbs me to see you Red-X, looking so down in the dumps. Every guy here'd love to be you Red-X, even when taking your lumps. There's no one in town as admired as you, you're everyone's favorite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and its not… very hard… to see why. No… one's…slick as Red-X, no one's quick as Red-X, no one's head's as incredibly thick as Red-X." _X glared at Gizmo, but the little villain continued. _"For there's no man in town half as manly, perfect, a pure paragon. You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley, and they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on…"_

Now, other H.I.V.E. members joined in._ "**No… one's… been like Red-X, a king-pin like Red-X,**"_

"_No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Red-X."_

Red-X was starting to like this. He decided to join in_. "As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating."_

"_**My, what a guy that Red-X! Give five hooras, give twelve hip-hips!**"_

Gizmo sang._ "Red-X is the best and the rest is all drips!"_

"_**No… one… fights like Red-X, douses lights like Red-X,**"_

Mammoth sang,_ "In a wrestling match nobody bites like Red-X."_

"_**For there's no one as burley and brawny.**" _Jinx and some other girls sang.

Red-X flexed his muscles._ "And there isn't a muscle I lack."_

Gizmo sang again._ "Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny."_

"_That's right. And every last inch of me's covered in black."_

"_**No one hits like Red-X, matches wits like Red-X,**"_

"_In a spitting match nobody spits like Red-X." Gizmo sang._

_Red-X sang, "I'm especially good at expectorating. Ptooey!" _

"_**Ten points for Red-X!**"_

"_When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large. And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs, so I'm roughly the size of a barge."_

"_**No… one… shoots like Red-X, wears black suits like Red-X,**"_

Gizmo sang._ "Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Red-X."_

"_I use Xs in all of my decorating…" _X sang, as he sat down in an x shaped chair.

"_**Say it again, who's that man among men? And we'll say it once more, who's our villain next door? Who's a super success? Don't ya know? Can't ya guess? Ask his friends and they'll tell ya no less… There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down…**"_

Mammoth sang._ "And his name's r-e-d_… e… r-e-d-e…r-e-d-e…c… Oh."

"_**Red-X!**"_

Just as the music ended, a trap-door opened beneath Red-X, Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth. They fell down a long chute until they found themselves in a strange dark lair.

"Where are we?" Jinx asked.

"You're in my secret base." A spooky voice said. "Welcome," Slade stepped out of the shadows. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Slade!" They all shouted.

"Yes. I have brought you here because I have a job for you."

"Oh no!" Jinx shouted. "There is no way we're working for you again! The last time we did, you just used us to test the Titans' power!"

"Yes, I did. But this time I have something much grander in mind. Have a seat, won't you?" Suddenly, chairs popped up out of the floor underneath Jinx and the others. "I know all about the Titans. I have spent a lot of time studying everything about them, and I have finally discovered their weakness."

"Yeah right!" Gizmo shouted. "How many times have you said that before, I wonder?"

"Yeah." Red-X agreed. "What could you possibly know that no one else does?"

Slade looked at them with his one piercing eye. "Something very important… something which will help me bring the Titans to their knees…"

Just then, spooky music started to play.

"Hey," Gizmo whispered to Mammoth. "Didn't we just have a song?"

Slade heard him, but ignored him. He turned to them and started to sing.

(Readers: Huh!)

Yes, even Slade gets to sing!_ "I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthog's backside. But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride." He looked at Mammoth. "It's clear from your vacant expression, the lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking conquest and succession. Even you can't be caught unawares. So prepare for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer."_

"And where do we feature?" Jinx asked.

"Just listen to teacher._ I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues! And injustice deliciously squared. Be prepared!"_

"Yeah," Said Gizmo. "We'll be prepared… for what?"

"For the death of the Teen Titans' leader!" Slade replied.

"Why, is he sick?"

"No, fool, we're going to kill him. And the rest of them too. And then, I'll control the entire city! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!"

They all looked at each other and decided to join Slade. "Long live King Slade!" They cheered. "Long live King Slade!"

Then, several of Slade's robots began marching and singing. (Hey! I didn't know they could sing!) _"**It's great that we'll soon be connected with a king who'll be all time adored.**"_

"_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected" _Slade now sang from his throne-like chair. _"To take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes. And though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is: You won't get a sniff without me!" _He stood up and looked over his army of robots and his new H.I.V.E. recruits._ "So prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam. Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial is simply why I'll be king, undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am. Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!"_

_Jinx, Gizmo, Red-X, and Mammoth sang, "**Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared…**"_

Slade, Jinx and the others, and the robots sang_, "**Be prepared!**" _

And so, Slade's devious plan begins to fall into place. What could this mean for the Titans? Find out next time!

* * *

Well, there it is. I know the whole Red-X/Gaston thing was stupid, but I couldn't resist. So now, I'll- 

Evil: Hey, Tsukiryoushi,

What?

Evil: I have something for you. here. (He hands me a green wooden mask.)

What's this? (I put it on and get enveloped in a tornado.)

Raven: What was that?

Evil: Oh nothing, just a... magical mask. MWAHAHAHA!

(Tonado dies down and I stand there with a green face.)

Me/Mask: SMOKIN'! (I jump around and do all kinds of cartooney things.)

Rae: So... was that supposed to be for revenge?

Evil: Indeed, my little goth-girl super-hero.

Rae: Well, it wasn't very good.

Evil: Oh... I guess not. Oh well! MWAHAHA!

Rae: (Sigh) Well, we're gonna get that mask off of him. Send reviews and we'll see you later.


	18. Kingdom Titans!

Hey guys! Sorry about what happened last chapter. By the way, a special thanks to anit-mask for helping me get the mask off. By the way guys, what did I do while that mask was on? It's kinda blurry.

Beastboy: Well, you bounced off the walls, danced, dropped a piano on Slade, oh and you french-kissed Raven.

I did? Cool.

Bb: Yeah, she didn't think so. She rinsed her mouth out 27 times.

Hey!

Raven: Don't blame me, you have have bad breath! Oh, and Draco wants to kill you now. (Draco foams at the mouth.)

Jeez, you guys! I didn't expect a spanish inquisition! (Some guys in red run in.)

Guy in Red: Nobody expects the spanish inquisition!

What the- Would you get out of here? (By the way, that Monty Python joke was dedicated to mdizzle, who finally updated "Recruiting Agent Beastboy"! You do like Monty Python, right?)  
Now to reply to some reviews!

Raethegreat: Great suggestions! I'll try to use those songs.

Isla: I actually already have a song in mind for the end, but I'll try to use those songs before the fic is over. p.s. You read my mind about the CyBee thing!

Kage Hikari: I'll keep my eyes pealed for your fic. p.s. Thanks for the help!

MewKagami: (GASP) Your _favorite_ pairing is... Raven and Draco? Oh thank you so much!

Takari Rocks: I like sugar too!

amaterasuoomikam: Don't worry, that chapter wasn't my favorite either. You'll like the next chapter!

M.E.Pal: I know what was missing. The Tree! But he will get a bigger part in this chapter! I actually got that idea from the original movie "The Mask" which is one of my favorites. I haven't seen the sequel yet. I will try to make these chapters longer, but I can't promise you anything. Sorry.

Phishy2: Don't worry, the Tree shall rise again! I'll see about reading your fic, but I'm not much of a HP fan.

TheAnimeFreak14: Wow! Not only did I get a good review from you, but from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Takato, Matt, and T.K. too! And 500,0,0,0,0 Yen and an award for best Teen Titans fic! (Sniff) I may cry. Thank you so much.

rochwen90: HA! You think Robin is the leader? HA!

Stardust-Memory: Good idea. I think I'll do that.

dumbdude: Hi Beastboy 193! Those songs were from Beauty and The Beast, and The Lion King.

Dark Knightress: I've never seen that movie, but I shall still use that song! But I leave it up to you who sings it. Draco and Rae, Robin and Starfire, or Melvin and Blackfire? You choose. And by the way, I WANT SMOOCHES TOO!

jo jo: Hmm... maybe...

Tameranian Angel: I was thinking of using songs from animated movies like Quest For Camelot, but there may be other things. I'm not sure yet. I hope my update to Naraku vs. Slade has made you happy. p.s. I'll check out your fic ASAP.

dragon-of-the-wind: AAAAHHH! TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS! Anyway, I think I'll use that song. I like it a lot. Soon my friend, soon.

ItaiandChihiro4Ever: Oooh! Action figures and a cookie! I am a happy author!

SnowballHeat16: MUFFINS! You're gonna eat me? Oh well. As long as I get muffins! Oh, can I finish this fic first? Thanks. p.s. I told dumbdude where those songs came from, so read his reply to find out.

Well, enough of my rambling. On with the fic! (walks away doing a silly-walk. MONTY PYTHON RULES!)

(I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Monty Python, The Mask, Teen Titans, or any songs sung in this fic. Wow, my longest disclaimer yet!)

* * *

All was peaceful at Titans Tower.

The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing, the fish were swimming, the Tree was… Tree-ing…

And the Titans… were bored.

"Dude!" Said Beastboy. "I'm bored!"

Yes, I just said that.

"You know," Said Robin. "What we need is for something to happen. Something unusual and unexpected, something big and surprising…" A strange ship crashed through the window. "Something like that."

The Titans looked at the ship in aw. Then they saw five figures step out. They were Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy from Kingdom Hearts.

"Hi guys!" Sora called.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Well, at first we wanted to meet the Tree and get his autograph, but then we realized that he can't write."

"Ooh! Ooh! I know how to get his autograph!" Said Beastboy. "You write T-R-E-E on a piece of paper!"

"So anyway," Sora continued. "Now we want to become Teen Titans!" The other four nodded in agreement.

"You? Become Titans?" Said Robin. "What makes you think you could become Titans?"

"Because, we're already heroes! And besides, we can do anything you can do! We can even look like you!" They rushed back into the gummy-ship and came back out wearing costumes. Sora was dressed as Robin, Riku as Cyborg, Kairi as Starfire, Donald as Raven, and Goofy as Beastboy. The Titans stared in shock.

"And…" Sora continued. "We can also break out into song like you do!" He picked up a guitar, as did Riku. While Goofy sat at the drums and Donald prepared to play the Keyboard. Kairi grabbed a microphone, (The same one Jinx used, but that's not important right now) and they began to play.

Kairi sang, _"When there's trouble you know who to call…"_

"_**Teen Titans!**" _They all sang.

"_From their tower they can see it all…"_

"_**Teen Titans!**"_

"_When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they got your back, cause when the world needs heroes on patrol…"_

"_**Teen Titans! Go!**"_

"_With their super-powers they unite…"_

"_**Teen Titans!**"_

"_Never met a villain that they liked…"_

"_**Teen Titans!**"_

"_They've got the bad-guys on the run, they never stop till the job gets done, cause when the world is losing all control…"_

"_**Teen Titans! Go!**"_

The Titans at this point were looking very shocked_. "If your heart is black you better watch out. You cannot escape the team. When they catch you there won't be any doubt, you've been beaten by the team… beaten by the team…"_

Now the Titans had gone from shocked to angry._ "**T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go! T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, lets go! T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go! T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go!**"_

"_When there's trouble you know who to call…"_

"_**Teen Titans!**"_

"_From their tower they can see it all…"_

"_**Teen Titans!**"_

"_When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they got your back, cause when the world needs heroes on patrol…"_

"_**Teen Titans! Go! Teen Titans! Go! 1, 2, 3, 4, G0!**"_

"_Teen Titans!"_

"Well," Said Sora, after the song was over. "What do you think?"

"What do we think?" Said Robin. "What do we think? What was all that?"

"That wasn't even a Disney song!" Cyborg shouted.

"You had the duck dress up as me!" Raven growled.

"And how come nobody dressed up as me or Terra?" Draco shouted.

"How would you like it if I barged into one of your stories and dressed up like you!" Robin asked.

"You don't have the hair for it." Sora replied.

Robin was about to attack Sora, but suddenly they heard a loud crash outside.

"Uh-oh," Said Sora. "Looks like its time to go. To the Gummy Ship! (I always wanted to say that.)"

They got back into the Gummy Ship and flew away.

"Well," Said Raven. "That was… stupid."

"We have to find out what that crash was." Said Robin. "Titans, go!"

They ran outside to see that a large hole had been blown out of Titans Tower by Red-X and the other guys from H.I.V.E.

"What!" Cyborg shouted. "How many time do we have to kick your butts!"

"What are you doing here?" Robin demanded.

"That's for us to know, and for you to find out." Red-X replied.

"Well, whatever it is you're doing here, you won't be here for long!"

The Titans charged for the villains but were suddenly caught in a large cage.

"HA!" Gizmo shouted. "It worked! Those stupid Titans fell for the trap!"

"Trap?" Said Beastboy. "Aw man! I hate falling for traps!"

"Don't worry," Said Cyborg. "I'll get us out!" He tried to bend the bars but it was no use.

"Don't bother Cyborg," A familiar voice said smugly. "I've designed that cage to be impervious to all your powers."

"Slade!" Said Robin, in that tone he always has when he says "Slade".

"Good to see you Robin," Said Slade as he stepped out of the shadows (yet again). "As you may have guessed, I hired Red-X and the others to lure you out here so that I could trap you in this cage. And now Titans, your time has come!" Slade's robots popped up out of their hiding places and pointed their lasers at the Titans. "I have discovered you weakness Titans. Today I shall either bring the most powerful of you to my side… or I shall destroy them!"

"No!" Said Starfire, throwing her arms around Robin's neck. "I will not let you take Robin!"

"No, it's not Robin." Said Slade.

Draco threw his arms around Raven. "Well then, I won't let you take Raven!"

"Get off of me!" Raven shouted.

"No," Said Slade. "It isn't Raven either."

Beastboy looked around and slowly put Terra's arms around his neck. "Um… Terra doesn't want you to take me either."

"…No… it is most certainly not you. The one I am talking about is the most powerful of you all… the Tree!"

"… Um…" Said Robin. "…Slade? The Tree is… a tree."

"Don't try to save him Robin," Said Slade as he walked up to the Tree. "I know he is the newest Titan and that he is powerful." He looked up at the Tree. "Tree! Drop this charade! I know you aren't really just a tree! Join me Tree, and together we will rule the world!"

Everyone stared at Slade with anime sweat-drops on the side of their heads.

"What do you say Tree? Will you become my apprentice?"

"…" Was the Tree's only reply.

"Was that a yes?"

"…"

"A no?"

"…"

"Did you even answer me?"

"…"

"…Are you ignoring me?"

"…"

"Or maybe… maybe you're just a stupid tree after all! I can't believe I've made such a fool of myself! I even sang a song! And it was all for nothing! Stupid Tree!" He began to kick the Tree.

"Uh, Slade," Said Robin, sounding genuinely worried. "Slade, I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Slade continued to kick the Tree.

"Slade! Stop! Don't do that!" The Titans pleaded.

But Slade ignored them and continued to kick the Tree. Until he heard a growl which seemed to come from the Tree itself. "Uh-oh…"

The Titans and the H.I.V.E. guys all hid their eyes and heard a loud roar, followed by a scream and then a belch. And when they opened their eyes, Slade was gone. All that was left was a single boot.

"Well," Said Robin. "We tried to warn him."

(E-mail to the author: "Dear Tsukiryoushi, I strongly object to your story including a tree eating a villain. Several of my friends are villains and only a few of them have ever been eaten by trees at any point in their lives. Yours sincerely, A. Ficfan.")

(Another E-mail: "Dear Tsukiryoushi, I strongly object to people who strongly object to things. People should keep their opinions to themselves. That's my opinion. Sincerely, Willy Shutup, A.K.A Betty Don't.")

(Yet another E-mail: "Dere Sur, I objacT tu spaliing arrerz. pLEz bee carfool nat to makk anee. Yor frend, Watt A. Dummy.")

(One more E-mail: "Dear Tsukiryoushi, I object to these constant interruptions. Get on with the story for crying out loud! Love, M. Patient.")

"What was that?" Asked Draco.

"I don't know." Said Robin. "Sounded like a collection of stupid E-mails."

"Well," Said Raven. "Looks like there's no way this chapter could get any stupider." Just then, Bigfoot came up to the cage, unlocked the door, and ballet danced away. "Never mind."

"I don't know about you guys," Said Jinx. "But I'm getting out of here before that Tree gets me too."

"Right behind ya!" Said Gizmo.

They all ran away followed by Slade's robots.

"Wow," Said Robin. "After all the trouble we've gone through to stop Slade, all it took was the Tree!"

"Three cheers for the Tree!" Said Cyborg.

"**Hip-hip hooray! Hip-hip hooray! Hip-hip hooray!**" They cheered.

"And three cheers for Bigfoot!" Said Beastboy. They all stared at him. "Well, he unlocked the door didn't he?"

"Hey guys." They heard a friendly voice and turned to see Bumble Bee standing there with the Titans-East. "How's it going?"

"Bee?" Cyborg asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We came for a visit. This isn't a bad time, is it?"

"Naw." Said Draco. "We've just been dealing with weird guest-stars, evil villains, man-eating plants, mythical creatures, and stuff like that."

"Oh." Said Speedy. "So nothing unusual then."

"Right." Cyborg replied. "Well, if you guys are here for a visit we'll be needing pizza, right Bee?"

"Right Cyborg." Bee agreed.

Beastboy watched Cyborg and Bee together and got a strange thought. "Hey," He whispered to the others. "You know how Cyborg has been complaining cause he doesn't have a girlfriend?" The others nodded. "Well, him and Bumble-Bee are kinda acting chummy."

"They are?" Aqualad asked, as he, Speedy and Mas and Menos joined the conversation.

"Yeah. And I've been thinking, maybe we should help Cyborg the way he helped us."

"yeah!" Said Robin.

"A wonderful idea!" Said Starfire.

"Good thinking!" Said Terra.

"It won't involve anything stupid like what happened today, will it?" Raven grumbled.

"I think it's a great idea." Said Speedy. "What was it again?"

"Either pay attention or stay out of the conversation." Draco replied.

"Okay," Said Beastboy. "Then let Operation: Get Cyborg A Girlfriend So-"

"DON'T YOU START THAT TOO!" Raven shouted.

"Hey Bee?" Cyborg asked. "What do you think they're whispering about?"

"I don't know," Bee replied. "But it can't be good."

* * *

Or can it? Well, thanks for reading and remember to-

Everyone: (jumps out) Surprise!

Huh, what is this?

Robin: It's a party for you!

A party? But my birthday isn't for a few days!

Cyborg: Duh! That's why this is an Un-birthday party!

Oh!

Everyone singing: A very merry un-birthday to you,

to me?

Everyone: To you! A very merry un-birthday to you! A very merry un-birthday... tooooooo yoooooou!

(Patrick and Bigfoot bring in a cake.) Oh thanks you guys! Wow, I haven't felt this good since I dropped a piano on Slade! Oh, and kissing Raven was okay too.

Raven: Why you...! do you want me to sick the Tree on you!

Do you want me to put the mask back on?

Rae: do you want anit-mask to hit you again?

Do you want me to kiss you again?

Draco: Do you want to be burnt to a crisp?

Do you want to be fired! Anyway, thanks for the un-birthday cake everyone! Now, what to wish for... oh I know! (I blow out the candles.)

Now, if my wish comes true, you guys will send lots of reviews! Thanks for reading!


	19. Wherever you are

Hey guys! Sorry This took so long. Ya see, I was going to do this chapter with a song for Cy and Bee, AND have that Raven Beastboy friendship thing (So you'd leave me alone!) but I couldn't find the movie that has the song and now I can't remember the words. So here is a nice MelvinBlackfire chapter for ya in the meantime. Yes, I know it's short but I couldn't help it. And yes, Blackfire is terrible OOC in this but I had to do it that way. Anyway, I'll nowgive my replies. But to make things go quicker I'm afraid I won't be able to reply to all of you. Sorry.

Son of the Specter 992: Ya know, the part where you put the mask on me and make me kiss Raven doesn't sound half bad. But sicking Draco and Batman on me? THAT"S JUST MEAN! They already beat me up once ya know! But,I'm grateful you like my story. Thanks for the review.p.s. Cy and Bee will bea couple I'm afraid. So sorry.( And Batman didSO sing! Didn't you ever see the episode where Wonder-Woman got turned into a pig?)

WiNdGoDdEsS688: I'm glad you liked it. I'll try to do that.

Lady-Of-Emerald-Flames: I LOVE your name! Yes, I will try to use that song.

Kage Hikari: Yes, I am lucky.

staremerald: I love your name too! Anything with emeralds or dragons and I'll love it! I shoulda named myself EmeraldDragon or something!

IvineGuardian: Good ideas. I'll try. Oh, and Bee is short for Bumblebee cause she san shrink and sting you with electricity.Not much help, huh?

rochwen90: Well, I'll try. I am a genius after all! (Strikes a pose)

Tameranian Angel: He may sing... he may...

FSAd: Well, I'm sorry you feel like that. The Beastboy Raven friendship thing will be in the next chapter. Perhaps you would be kind enough to watch "The Pebble and The Penguin" for me if you have it and tell me the words to the song. I know the last chapter sucked, but if I can get the words to that song I'll do better.

MewKagami: Oh, I'm so glad you like Drake and Rae together! Thanks! And you'll like this chapter. Thanks for the cool gift!

dumbdude: Oh no! I loved that Sailor Moon musical you did! I usually hate Sailor Moon but your fic was great! And you got the inspiration almost the same way I did. Well if Drake sends me to the hospital and Terra sends you there at least we won't get lonely!

TheAnimeFreak14: YAY! COOL PRESENTS! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!

Pointless Authority: HAHAHAHA! Great review! I love it! "Robin? Starfire? Draco!" Poor Drake is always forgotten. Hey! The Tree was on vacation? I'm gonna have a loooong talk with him! Welcome back!

desert-tiger: um... you can't get it... The Tree can't write. Sorry.

Raethegreat: Great ideas! I'll try to use them.

Well, that is all for now. If I forgot anyone I am very sorry. Here is the short chapter that has an OOC Blackfire, filling the gap before the great Rae-Bb-friendship-thing-and-Cy-Bee-romance-song-chapter. Please, if you are waiting for the Re-Bb thing, be patient and don't do anything rash. Okay?

(I don't own Teen titans or any song sung in this fic.)

* * *

While all this conspiring was going on down on Earth, an argument was taking place in space.

"Are too." Said Melvin.

"Are not." Blackfire replied.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"ARE NOT!"

There was silence for a moment. "…Are too."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! SHUT UP!"

"Not until you admit you're in love with me."

"How many times must I tell you, I-Don't-Love-You?"

"As many times as it takes until you quit."

"(Sigh) Look, I only said I loved you cause I thought you were dying. It was just something that came out. I didn't mean it."

"Oh, you meant it and you know it. After all, what's not to love about me?" Melvin smiled, while Blackfire gave him a dirty look.

"Your voice, your face, your personality, and everything else about you."

"Well, same with you, but I love you anyway!"

"Would you stop it! Read my lips Melvin. I. Don't. Love. You. Now quit following me!"

Blackfire floated off towards a small planet, while Melvin watched her with tears forming in his eyes. (Though I'm not sure how a mirror would cry.)

But then, he noticed a large meteor shower headed straight for Blackfire.

"Blackfire, look out!" Blackfire looked up just as the meteor shower was upon her. "Blackfire!" Melvin floated towards her as fast as he could and shoved her out of the way.

"Melvin!" Blackfire became caught in the planet's gravitational pull and fell from the sky. The last thing she saw before passing out was Melvin, caught in the meteor shower.

Blackfire woke up after a while and found that she had landed in a clearing in a forest at night. (Don't ask me why she didn't burn up in the atmosphere.)

"Ouch," She grumbled, as she stood up. "Where am I? And how come I didn't burn up in the atmosphere? Oh well. At least I'm alive. It's a good thing Melvin pushed me out of that—" Then it hit her. "…Melvin. Melvin was caught in the meteor shower! I've got to help him!" She tried to fly but found it impossible. "Why can't I fly? There must be something wrong with my emotions. What did Starfire call it? 'Unfamiliar confusion'? But why would I be feeling that?"

Then she realized something. She was scared. Melvin could be hurt somewhere. She may never see him again. And the last thing she said to him was "quit following me".

"How could I be so mean to him? Even if I _am_ a villain, how could I be so cruel? Why didn't I tell him I love him? Now I'm alone on an unfamiliar planet with no way of leaving. Oh Melvin, if you're safe, please come back. I promise I'll never be mean to you again… unless you really tick me off. I need you to find me, please be safe." As the tears began to form in her eyes, Blackfire noticed the moon come out from behind a cloud, and began to do something no one ever thought she would do…

She began to sing a sad, mushy song!

And all songs need music. Hit it invisible-band-that-plays-music-out-of-nowhere!

"_Come out moon, come out wishing star. Come out, come out… wherever you are." _She walked over to a small lake and looked up at the sky._ "I'm out here in the dark, all alone and wide awake. Come and find me." _She crossed her arms to keep warm. _"I'm empty and I'm cold, and my heart's about to break. Come and find me. I need you to come here and find me, cause without you I'm totally lost. I've hung a wish on every star, it hasn't done much good so far." _She remembered all the times she'd had with Melvin._ "I can only dream of you… wherever you are."_

She could almost see Melvin's stupid grinning face in front of her, and could almost hear his annoying voice she loved so much. _"I'll hear you laugh, I'll see you smile, I'll be with you… just for a while. But when the morning comes, and the sun begins to rise…" _She reached out to touch him, but he faded away._ "…I will lose you." _She closed her eyes and tried to hold his image in her head. _"Because it's just a dream, when I open up my eyes I will lose you."_

She looked back up at the stars_. "I used to believe in forever, but forever's too good to be true. I've hung a wish on every star, it hasn't done much good so far." _She looked down at the ground, unable to stare at the sky any longer._ "I don't know what else to do…" _She stared at her reflection in the water._ "Except to try to dream of you…" _She sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree. (One of _the_ Tree's distant cousins!)_ "And wonder if you're dreaming too…Wherever you are…" _She rested her head against the tree and closed her eyes._ "…Wherever… you… are…"_

Because she was still exhausted from crash landing on an unfamiliar planet, Blackfire fell asleep. She tried to dream about Melvin… despite the tears still in her eyes. (Sound of readers: AWWWWWWW.)

* * *

There it is. Don't worry, All will be fine soon. Tune in next time to see Bb and Rae sing a friendship song, Cy and Bee fall in love, a special guest appearence from a super-fast hedgehog, and the exciting conclusion to the BlackfireMelvin saga! Well... not the actual conclusion... more like the... continuation.

Bye bye! (Send reviews for the Tree's sake!)


	20. Triple Song MegaChapter!

Hey everyone, I am sooooo sorry for the delay!

Anyhow, I'm gonna give some replies, but I'm afraid I can only give a personal reply to some of you. I'm sorry but I'm pressed for time here.

To everyone who wanted to know what the last song was from: It was from Winnie the Pooh.

To everyone who gave me some kind of gift or compliment or just liked my pairings: Thank you so much. Your kindness is apreciated.

To everyone with a song request or suggestion: You all had great ideas and I will try to use them. Thanks.

To everyone who wants to meet the Tree or get his autograph: I'm afraid he can't write and he's a little shy.

To everyone who is waiting for the BbRae friendship song: Here it is!

Now, to the personal ones. And don't be offended if you're not one of them.

Karasu Luxa Yoru: I'll read your fic ASAP!

Pointless Authority: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(GASP)HAHAHAHAHA! That is sooooo funny! Whenever you write a fic of your own, you should include Draco in it and make him do funny things like in your reviews! HAHAHAHA!

Maria Anders: I think you'll love the next chapter.

amaterasuoomikam: Logic. It ruins everything.

Estell: Yes, that joke was from Spongebob, as are some jokes in this chapter.

Tameranian Angel: I'll look it up ASAP.

Dark Knightress: I'm sorry, but you may not like part of this chapter. You may not have had your share of sadness, but I've had too much!

SomeoneInThePastOfEarth: Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sooo Sorry. I really am grateful for the gifts. And I'm sorry about your arm. If the Tree could write, he'd sign your cast.

And that is it for replies! Once again, I am sooo sorry if I didn't mention you. I'm afraid I can no longer reply to reviews. It takes far too long. Sorry, sorry, sorry!

Anyway, to celebrate the 20th chapter, I will be having a party next chapter and you are all invited!

Anyhow, enjoy the chapter.

(I don't own Teen Titans, Sonic the Hedgehog, or any songs sung in this fic.)

* * *

The Titans (except for Cyborg and Bumble-Bee, who had been sent out on a mission) were busy preparing a romantic outdoors meal for their two friends.

"What're we doing again?" Aqualad asked.

"Don't ask me," Speedy replied. "I'm not sure about anything in this story."

Up in the kitchen, Starfire was busy cooking Spaghetti. (Draco, Raven, and Beastboy watched to make sure she didn't add krogmok to the sauce.)

Starfire tasted the sauce and looked satisfied. "Glorious! This sauce is as tasty as the groarbub sauce of my home world! Except it isn't crunchy." The others anime sweat-dropped. "Draco, would you help me take this to the table?"

"Sure thing Star." Draco replied.

The two of them transported the food to the table outside for Cy and Bee's dinner. Leaving Raven alone with Beastboy.

Raven felt a little uncomfortable, because this was the first time she'd been alone with him since before Draco joined the team and Terra came back.

She decided to ignore the uneasy feeling and picked up a book. But Beastboy soon interrupted her reading.

"Raven?" He timidly asked.

"What?" She replied, a little more harshly than she'd intended.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What?" She asked a little softer this time.

"Well, it's just that, you've been acting weird around me ever since I first asked Terra out on a date. I was wondering… are you jealous?"

"Wh- jeal- me- I- NO!"

"Raven, it'd be okay if you were. I was kinda jealous when you and Draco started dating."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. I've always liked you Raven. And it isn't that I like Terra more, it's just… different with her."

"…You mean… you like us both as much, but Terra is the one that makes you feel the best inside? And though we're both your friends, Terra is the one you want to spend your life with?"

"Yeah, exactly! How'd you know?"

"Cause… it's the same for me with Draco. Even if I do have strong feelings for-" Raven caught herself and simply looked away. "Never mind."

"Wait a minute," Beastboy got a sly look on his face. "You like me!"

"Never mind Beastboy."

"You do like me! And you know it!" Raven remained silent. "Okay then, I guess it's time for… a song!"

"Don't you dare Beastboy!"

But it was too late. The song was coming! Hit it invisible band!

"_Look how we get along together." _Beastboy sang._ "I think it's great the way we blend. You've tried to be as tough as leather, but now I see that's just pretend. We'll find our way through stormy weather, just you and me right to the end. Hey buddy, looks like we're two birds of a feather, and gee it looks like I got me a friend! Now you try…" _Beastboy walked up to Raven. "Hey Raven, I got you a book. Where should I put it?"

"What?"

"I got you a book. Where should I put it?"

Raven held out her hand. "Put it there."

"Put it there! Alright!" Beastboy shook her hand and continued to sing. _"Look how we get along together…"_

"_You are incredibly annoying…" _Raven also began to sing.

"_I think it's great the way we blend…"_

"_You're like a bone stuck in my throat…"_

"_You've tried to be as tough as leather…"_

"_This isn't something I'm enjoying…"_

"_But now I see that's just pretend…"_

"_I aughtta throw you off a boat!"_

"_We'll find our way through stormy weather…"_

"_You want a friend? Go find a snail…"_

"_Just you and me right to the end…"_

"_Or better yet, a killer whale!"_

"_Hey buddy, looks like we're two birds of a feather…"_

"_Don't call me buddy…"_

"_And gee it looks like I got me a friend!"_

"_Uh-uh, not me!"_

"_Now you try... _Raven, what do you call a flower when it opens?"

"What?" She asked.

"What do you call a flower when it opens?"

"A bud."

"Oh, I love it when you call me bud!"

"ARGH!" Raven shouted and continued to sing in frustration. "_When you're a rebel you're a rebel…"_

"_You really like me, just admit it…"_

"_You don't go finding friends to like…"_

"_Alright, I'm gonna hold my breath!" _Beastboy took a deep breath and held it.

"_Why don't you go play with a pebble…"_

"_Quit it, admit it…"_

"_And take yourself a healthy hike!"_

"_But you know, you're gonna cause my death…"_

"_They don't have Titans up in Juneau…"_

"_It's getting dark…"_

"_Why don't you go and start a trend?"_

"_G-g-g-goodbye Raven…" _Beastboy fell to the ground.

"Beastboy?" Said Raven, as she got down on her knees to check him. "Beastboy, breathe! Breathe you moron! Beastboy!"

"Say it!" Beastboy shouted, before falling back again.

"Oh… _Alright I…guess I kinda… maybe sorta… you know…"_

"_You mean you like me?" _Beastboy sang, getting back to his feet.

"_A little."_

"_You mean it?"_

"_Don't push it!"_

They began to sing together. _"**Oh looks like… I got me a… friend…**"_

The music ended and Beastboy gave Raven a huge hug.

Draco and Starfire walked in but when Draco saw Beastboy hugging Raven he just smiled.

"Ya know," He said. "It's a good thing I'm not the jealous type, or I'd be… wait a minute, I am the jealous type. **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**"

"Would you believe we were singing?" Beastboy asked.

"Oh, okay then. Anyway, we're almost ready for Cyborg's date."

"Speaking of dates," Said Starfire. "I wonder what Blackfire i-"

"SHHH!" Said Beastboy. "Every time you say that, the story shifts to Blackfire and Melvin!"

"Every time I say what?"

"'I wonder what Blackfire is up to.' …Aah! Wait, I didn't mean it! Wai-"

Meanwhile, on the distant planet, (yes, Beastboy was right) Melvin searched for Blackfire.

"Blackfire!" He called out. "Blackfire! Where is she? I promise, if I can find her I'll never make jokes about her face, voice, intelligence, personality, etc. ever again! …Well… for the rest of the day… maybe… if I don't feel like it…"

Blackfire, who had also been searching, suddenly noticed something in the distance. Something shiny.

"I see something," She said. "A reflective surface, floating… could it be…?" She knew it had to be. "Melvin!" She ran to him as fast as she could.

Melvin saw her coming and heard her calling him. "That terrifying face, that horrible shrieking voice… could it be…? Blackfire!"

They ran to each other, and Blackfire hugged Melvin.

"Oh Melvin!" She cried. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too. I… wait." Said Melvin. "I thought you hated me."

"I only said that because I didn't want to admit…"

"Yes…?"

"Despite all I've said or done, I…"

"Yes…?"

"I have to tell you I…"

"Yes…?"

"I… I love you." Thousands of MelvinBlackfire fans scream in happiness.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Yeah, don't rub it in."

"I love you too Blackfire. This calls for a song!"

"Do we have to?"

"Yep, we do."

"Oh, okay. Just make it a short one."

"You got it. Hit it Invisa-Band!" Hey! That's my line!

Anyhow, Melvin started to sing. _"My dearest friend, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side where we can gaze into the stars…"_

Now they both sang. _"**And sit together, now and forever. For it is plain as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be.**"_

They hugged again, happy to be back together.

"So…" Said Melvin. "What do you wanna do tomorrow night?"

"The same thing we do every night Melvin:" She replied. "**Try to take over the world… and sing!**"

_They're Melvin, they're Melvin and the Blackfire, Blackfire, Blackfire, Blackfire, Blackfire!_

And now that that is over, back to our friends at Titans Tower!

"Dude!" Said Beastboy. "I tried to tell you!"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

""But, but, didn't you guys notice…?" The others just looked puzzled. "Oh never mind!"

Later, after everything had been set up, Robin, Draco, and Beastboy dragged Cyborg out to a table sitting under the Tree. Yes, once again, the Tree would make sure the plan didn't blow up in their faces.

"What am I doing out here?" Cyborg asked, as he sat down at the table.

"Oh nothing." Beastboy answered.

"Yeah," Draco added. "You're certainly not out here as part of a scheme to get you a girlfriend."

Robin punched Draco in the arm, but Cyborg didn't seem to realize what he had said.

"Well," Said Robin. "We'll be right back Cyborg. And remember, the Tree won't hesitate to attack."

"Why do I get the feeling of deja-vu?" Cyborg wondered as Robin and the others left. "And why am I out here? It seems like it should be obvious! Now let's see, maybe something they said will give me a hint…" He began to think of what the three of them had said.

"Remember," Beastboy once said. "Licking doorknobs is illegal on other planets."

"No, no." He muttered.

Then he remembered something Robin had said. "You'll never guess what found in my utility belt! Go ahead, guess."

"No, no." He once again muttered.

Then he thought of what Draco had just said. "You're certainly not out here as part of a scheme to get you a girlfriend."

"Hmm, maybe…" Cyborg started. Then he shouted in frustration, "No, no, NO! How am I ever gonna figure out what they're doing?"

Just then, Speedy and Aqualad dragged Bumble-Bee out to the table and left her there.

"Bee?" He asked. "What're you doing out here?"

"I don't know." She answered. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm not sure either. But for some reason I feel like I should know!"

Just then, Robin stepped out on a stage, (Yes, the same one Cyborg himself built) and made an announcement. "Tonight, Titans Tower is proud to present, for the first time anywhere, Sonic the Hedgehog and the Mobian Band!"

Robin stepped off the stage and the curtain lifted to show Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Shadow, and Rouge from Sonic Adventure.

"What are we doing here?" Knuckles asked. "We're not even on this show."

"We're the guest stars for this chapter." Sonic replied. "Right Tails? Tails?" Tails was too busy staring at Starfire.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted. "I wanna sing a romantic duet with you!"

"What?" Sonic asked, shocked. "No way Amy! I don't like you like that!"

"Ahem," Shadow got Amy's attention. "There is another hedgehog who does like you like that."

"But he isn't Sonic!" Amy whined, too dense to realize Shadow was talking about himself.

"Um, guys," Robin whispered from off stage. "We're running out of time here. Sing the song!"

"Song!" Cyborg shouted, as he finally realized what was going on. He marched up to the others and gave them a harsh look. "I see what's going on. You guys are trying to set me up with Bumble-Bee! Aren't you?" The others nodded timidly. "Well then, I have only one thing to say… OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" He grabbed Beastboy and hugged him. "Oh this is great you guys! How can I ever thank you?"

"Stop trying to break me in half?" Beastboy gasped.

"Deal!" Cyborg put Beastboy back on the ground and turned to Robin. "Well, better go act like I don't know what's goin' on." Cyborg walked back to the table.

"And now," Said Sonic, picking up a microphone. "Time for our song!" Shadow and Knuckles picked up their guitars, Tails prepared his keyboard, Rouge sat at the drums, and Sonic began to sing, with Amy singing backup.

"_Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night. And we call it bella notte. Look at the skies; they have stars in their eyes on this lovely bella notte." _Cyborg and Bee ate their spaghetti, but unbeknownst to them, they each had one end of a noodle in their mouths. Their faces drew closer… and closer… until… Raven cut the noodle with a pair of scissors. That scene was used waaaay to much. _"Side by side with your loved one, you'll find enchantment here. The night will weave its magic spell when the one you love is near… for…"_

Amy and Sonic continued singing. _"**…This is the night, and the heavens are right… on this lovely bella notte.**"_

Bumble-Bee and Cyborg looked into each-other's eyes. And in that moment, they realized what they'd felt all along. (It always works that way, doesn't it?)

Sonic and the others continued to sing. _"**This is the night, it's a beautiful night. And we call it bella notte. Look at the skies; they have stars in their eyes on this lovely bella notte. Side by side with your loved one, you'll find enchantment here. The night will weave its magic spell when the one you love is near… for… this is the night, and the heavens are right… on this lovely bella… notte…**"_

Sonic and the others finished playing the song, while Cyborg and Bee held each-other's hands.

"You do know…" Said Cyborg. "That this is all a plot to get us together?"

"Yeah," Bumble-Bee replied. "That's what I thought."

"And ya know something?"

"What?"

"I think it worked."

Meanwhile, the other Titans watched as the lovely scene unfolded.

"Isn't that great?" Said Beastboy. "Cy finally has a girlfriend!"

"Yeah," Said Aqualad. "And Bee has a boyfriend."

"We thought we'd never find someone for her." Speedy commented.

"**Si!**" Shouted Mas and Menos.

Just then, a girl who looked like Raven wearing pink and a guy who looked like Draco wearing white popped up out of nowhere. "**HI!**" They shouted, scaring the Titans out of their wits.

"Happiness! Good-side!" Raven shouted. "What are you doing here!"

"We came to tell you that we know the perfect girlfriend for Cyborg!" Happiness giggled.

"Yep, it's Bumble-Bee!" Said Good-side.

"Um, yeah…" Said Draco. "We already know that."

Draco pointed to Cyborg and Bumble-Bee.

"Oh." Said Good-side. "Well at least we were the first to find the Tree's girlfriend."

"**THE TREE'S GIRLFRIEND?**" Everyone shouted at once.

"Yep." Said Happiness. "Look."

They looked, and they saw a cherry-blossom tree standing next to the Tree!

"How did…?" Robin asked.

"Never mind." Good-side replied. "Her name is Blossom."

"I am very glad to meet you Blossom!" Said Starfire, as she threw her arms around the new tree. (SECOND TREE HUGGER ALERT!)

"Oh Sonic," Said Amy. "How romantic!" Sonic just sighed in annoyance, while Shadow sighed in despair.

Meanwhile, Bigfoot walked up to Robin and handed him a note, then tap-danced away.

Robin starred for a moment, then read the note. "Looks like an invitation." He said.

"To what?" Terra asked.

"Some kind of… 20th chapter celebration or something. It's signed… 'T.R.'."

"What does he mean by '20th chapter'?" Cyborg asked.

"The real question is… Who is T.R.?" Robin said, the same way he said "Who is Slade?"

And just like the time he said that, somewhere several screens began to light up, showing Robin saying "Who is T.R.? Who is T.R.?" Until a shadowy figure smacked one of the screens and it showed the rest of what was happening.

"Well," Robin continued. "Whoever he is, he says we should try and bring dates."

"Dates?" Tails asked. "Starfire, will you go with me?"

"I am sorry." Starfire replied. "But I will be going with Robin."

"First thing's first." Said Robin. "I'm going to analyze this note to see if I could find out who this T.R. is."

He walked away, And Tails stared at Starfire. "Robin!" Starfire shouted, as she ran away, freaked out by Tails' staring.

"Starfire!" Tails shouted after her.

"Tails…" Sonic was feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Sonic…!" Amy whined.

"Amy…" Shadow pleaded.

"Shadow!" Rouge called.

"Rouge!" Knuckles felt jealous.

"Draco!" Everyone stared at Draco. "…Sorry."

* * *

Well, hope ya enjoyed this long overdue and fairly long chapter. See ya at the party next time!

Send reviews, but nothing that needs a reply cause I won't be able to give it. Sorry.


	21. 20th Chapter Party!

Hey! I'm back!

I am soooo sorry for the delay, this is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life! Anyway, hope you have a good time at the long-awaited 20th chapter party.

Oh, and I know I said I wasn't replying to reviews anymore but TeenTitansforever asked to use Draco in a story. And my reply is: Yes, you may use him on two conditions. One: He is paired with Raven or Terra if anyone. You can choose. And second: You have to tell me when the story is up so I can read it.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews!

Oh, and before I forget, the songs from last chapter were from Pebble and the Penguin, Nightmare Before Christmas, and Lady and the Tramp. Just in case you wondered.

Anyhow, enjoy the party!

(I own nothing and no-one but Draco, Melvin, Max, Tsuki, and the Tree.)

* * *

The Titans followed the directions on the note until they came to a large open space. The sun had set, and everything was dark.

"Well, this is the place…" Said Robin. "But where's the party?"

"Maybe we missed it?" Said Beastboy.

"Or perhaps we were the only ones invited." Starfire suggested.

"No," Draco disagreed. "Sonic and his friends were invited too. But I don't see them here."

"All I want to know is, who is T.R. supposed to be?" Said Robin.

Suddenly, they heard a mysterious voice. "So, you've come. Good."

"Who's there?" Robin demanded, preparing for a fight.

"Calm down Robin, I am not your enemy."

"Then who are you?"

"I am known by many names. Some call me the grand creator. Some call me the ultimate master of fate. But you may call me…" A guy very similar to Draco stepped out of the shadows. "…Tsukiryoushi!"

The Titans anime sweat-dropped.

"It was you this whole time?" Robin asked.

"Yep! Couldn't tell, could ya?"

"Wait, if it's just you then what's this all about?" Raven demanded.

"I'm throwing a party to celebrate 20 chapters of the greatest fan-fic of all time!"

"…whose fan-fic would that be?"

"Mine! Teen Titans: The Musical!"

"It's the greatest fan-fic of all time?" Beastboy asked.

"Yes! Of course it is! Now, on with the party!"

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this," Said Robin. "But there's no one here."

"Huh?" Tsuki looked around. "Oh. Could we get some lights here?" Thousands of lights turned on revealing a large crowd of people. The Titans' jaws dropped to the ground. "Alright now, **let's get this part started!**"

The crowd of people cheered and turned their direction to a stage where Sonic the Hedgehog walked up to the microphone. "Hey everyone! Are you ready to party?"

Down in the crowd Spongebob shouted, "I'm ready to party! Are you ready to party Patrick?"

"I'm ready to party!" Patrick shouted "Are you ready to party Spongebob?"

"_I'm_ ready to party! Are _you_ ready to party Pat?"

"I'm ready to _party_! Are you ready to _party_?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to Par-tay! Are you ready to par-tay?"

"**I'm ready to Party!** **Are you ready to party!"**

"**I'm ready to-"**

"**WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?"** Squidward shouted in between them.

Robin tapped Tsuki on the shoulder. "Who are all these people?" He asked.

"You mean besides your friends from other shows?" Said Tsuki.

"Yeah."

"They're the readers! Don't you recognize them?"

"Oh yeah!" Said Beastboy. "There's mdizzle! Hi m!"

"Yep. And there's Dark Knightress, jonjetman, Tameranian Angle is over there with Tails, TeenTitansforever, Digital-Dragon-Master, dumbdude, Raptor Lord #3, Kage Hikari, staremerald, AnimeDutchess, SomeoneInThePastOfEarth, and tons more! Hi Guys!"

All the readers shout back, "Hi Tsuki!"

"Hey everybody!" Sonic shouted. "It's time for some music! And playing tonight is the greatest band ever!"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Cosmo from Fairly Odd Parents shouted. "Is it the Invisible band?"

"Nope!" Sonic replied. "It's my new band! The Guest Starz!" Crickets start chirping as the crowd stares. "Give me a break! I didn't have time to think up a better name! Anyway, here are the members of my band! On drums, Bigfoot! At the guitar, Sora! At the keyboard, Spongebob Squarepants! And I'll sing lead vocals! Now, **let's rock and roll!**"

Everyone cheered as the music began to play. Sonic grabbed the mike and began to sing. _"So she said, what's the problem baby? What's the problem, I don't know. Well, maybe I'm in love. (**Love**) Think about it, every time I think about it. Can't stop thinkin' 'bout it. How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if its love (**love**) makes me wanna turn around and face me but_ _I don't know nothin' 'bout love. Ooh." _

Everyone began to dance to the music and have a good time.

"Hey," said Inuyasha. "This isn't a Disney song!"

"Never mind Inuyasha," Said Kagome. "Just have fun."

"But I thought the summery said this was a parody of _Disney _movies. This song is from Shrek 2!"

Kagome just sighed in frustration.

Sonic continued singing. _"Come on, come on, turn a little faster. Come on, come on, the world will follow after. Come on, come on, because everybody's after **love**… So I said I'm a snowball running. Running down into this spring that's coming all this love melting under blue skies belting out sunlight shimmering love. Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice-cream never ever end of all this love. Well I didn't mean to do it but there's no escaping your love. Ooh."_

The whole band joined in. _"**These lines of lightening mean we're never alone, never alone, no, no. Come on, come on,**"_

"_Move a little closer,"_

"_**Come on, come on,**"_

"_I wanna hear you whisper,"_

"_**Come on, come on,**"_

"_Settle down inside my"_

"_**Love… Ooh. Come on, come on,**"_

"_Jump a little higher,"_

"_**Come on, come on,**"_

"_If you feel a little lighter,"_

"_**Come on, come on,**"_

"_We were once upon a time in"_

"_**Love……**"_

"_We're accidentally in love… accidentally in love… accidentally in love… accidentally in love… accidentally in love… accidentally in love…accidentally in love… accidentally in love…Accidentally."_

"_**I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love,**"_

"_Accidentally,"_

"_**I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, accidentally. Come on, come on,**"_

"_Spin a little tighter,"_

"_**Come on, come on,**"_

"_And the world's a little brighter,"_

"_**Come on, come on,**"_

"_Just get yourself inside for,"_

"_**Looooove…**"_

"_I'm in love…"_

The crowd cheered as the music faded.

"Oh hey," Said Tsuki, after he was done applauding. "There's Pointless Authority! Hi Pointy!"

"Pointless Authority!" Terra shouted, as her eyes began to glow yellow. "Where is she?"

"Calm down Terra, I will not have you turn evil at my party!"

"Did someone say… **evil**?" Someone behind Tsuki asked. They all turned to see Dr. Evil.

"What the- What are you doing here Evil!"

"I heard that Pointless Authority was here and thought now would be the perfect time for Terra and I to… (dun, dun, **dun**!)…Destroy her."

"…That's not why you're here."

"Oh fine! I came here because I wanted a part in a chapter instead of just the stupid author's notes. Plus… I didn't want to be left out."

"Go sit in the corner with the other uninvited villains!"

"But…"

"NOW!"

"Oh fine!" Dr. Evil sulked away and sat on a bench next to Plankton, Naraku, Ansem, and the rest of those TV villains.

As all this was going on, someone walked up to the Titans. Starfire noticed who it was and squealed in delight. "Karras!"

"Hello Starfire!" Said Karras, as he walked up. "I'm glad to see you."

"And I am glad to see you!"

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked, looking like he was ready to pound Karras into oblivion.

"I am here because friend Tsuki asked me to come."

Robin glared at Tsuki.

"What?" Tsuki asked innocently. "He is part of the story after all. Despite how many people want him dead. Now, who wants cake?"

All the Titans but Robin followed Tsuki to the table. Robin and Karras stood staring at each other. Robin looking very annoyed, and Karras looking nervous.

Finally, Robin spoke. "Starfire told me what you did. I guess I should be grateful to you for letting her come back. Even though you're the one who made her leave in the first place. But still…" Robin found it difficult to say this. "…Thanks."

"I welcome you." Karras replied. "I am glad we can be friends again, because when we last met we were not on very friendly terms. But now that is behind us! We can now talk and live in peace, no longer fighting and-"

"I still hate you, ya know."

"I know."

Over at the table, Raven noticed something strange. "Okay, am I the only one who sees a 6 foot tall mouse eating a grilled cheese sandwich over there?"

But sure enough, there really was a 6 foot mouse!

"Max!" Tsuki shouted happily.

The mouse looked up and noticed Tsuki and shouted back. "Hey Tsuki!" He walked up and gave Tsuki a high-five. "Great party!"

"Thanks. You know the Titans, right?"

"By reputation. It's nice to meet you."

"This is Max, one of the first characters I ever thought up."

"You thought up a giant talking mouse." Said Raven. "Don't you think that's a little… weird?"

"Hey, give me a break. I thought him up when I was little."

Max noticed Draco and frowned. "Oh. Hello Draco."

"Hi Max." Draco replied, wondering what was wrong. "Are you… mad at me or something?"

"Oh, no Drake. I'm not mad. It's just that you and Tails STOLE MY DATE!"

"I didn't steal your date!" Max glared at him. "Well… okay so I did. But Tails is the one with Tameranian Angle now!"

"Yeah, I noticed. Why is that, anyway?"

"Uh…"

"Because," Raven interrupted. "When I found out about his 'date' I beat him to a pulp."

Max took a step back from Raven.

"Oh, by the way Tsuki," Max said to quickly change the subject. "Princess of stars is here too."

"She is!" Tsuki shouted. "Where? Where?"

"Right over there at the punch bowl."

Tsuki looked and saw Princess of stars.

"Why don't you go over and talk to her?" Cyborg asked. "You do like her don't ya?"

Tsuki began to get embarrassed. "I… you… that's none of your business!"

"Yep," Said Beastboy, grinning. "He likes her."

The other Titans nodded.

Sonic walked back onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen," He said. "I have some bad news. The Inviso-band will not be playing tonight because… well, we just can't find them." Everyone groaned in disappointment. "But I do have good news!" Everyone listened intently. "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geko!"

"BOOO!" Everyone shouted, while throwing rotten fruit and vegetables.

"Hey! Where did all this stuff come from anyway?" Sonic shouted.

Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs was making a fortune selling the rotten food to throw.

"Wait a minute! There's more good news!" they all stopped throwing to hear what Sonic had to say. "The Inviso-band can't play today, but our host Tsuki has someone else in mind to perform."

"I do?" Tsuki asked. Everyone glared at him, rotten food ready to throw. "Oh! I mean, of course I do! Um…" He looked around at the guests, trying to find someone to perform. He finally got an idea. "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight Robin and Starfire will sing a duet!"

The crowd cheered, while Robin and Starfire looked confusedly at Tsuki.

"But Tsuki," Said Robin. "We don't know what to sing."

"Never stopped any of you before!" Tsuki reassured them, as he pushed them up to the stage. "Now just sing!"

When they finally stopped struggling and stood on the stage, Robin and Starfire looked out at all the people waiting for the song.

"What shall we sing?" Starfire whispered.

"Hmm…" Robin began to think. "I've got it!" He told the non-invisible band the song and romantic music began to play.

Starfire knew the song right away and began to sing into the mike. _"We were strangers starting out on a journey, never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you."_

Now Robin began to sing. _"No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope you were there to remind me…" _

"_**This is the start…**" _They both began to sing together. _"**And Life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing, Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you.**"_

In the audience, Amy was feeling kinda lonely since Sonic was up on stage and she had no-one to be with. But then Shadow asked her to dance and she gladly accepted.

Beastboy and Terra also danced, as did Raven and Draco, Cyborg and Bee, Inuyasha and Kagome, and Tsuki and Princess of Stars.

Starfire continued singing._ "We were strangers on a crazy adventure…" _

"_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true…" Robin sang._

"_**Now here we stand, unafraid of the future. At the beginning with you…** **And life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing, life is a road now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you…**" _

Now everyone was dancing. Tameranian Angel danced with Tails, Jinx danced with Red-X, and even mdizzle danced with Sam from Totally Spies! (Don't hate me for that by the way.)

Robin and Starfire kept singing. _"**Knew there was somebody somewhere, Now I know my dream will live on, I've been waiting so long, Nothing's gonna tear us apart… And life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing, life is a road now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you… Life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep going on…**"_

Starfire sang, _"Starting out on a journey…"_

"_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing, in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning… with you…**"_

The music ended and everyone applauded.

"Great job you guys!" Said Tsuki, after Robin and Starfire got down off the stage. "I knew having you guys sing was a good idea!"

"You didn't even think of it till you were almost torn apart by an angry mob… again." Said Raven.

Tsuki anime sweat-dropped.

"Hey everybody!" Said a familiar voice. Everyone turned around (again) to see Blackfire and Melvin.

"Sister!" Starfire shouted happily. "And the strange mirror! It is wonderful to see you!"

"Uh, the name is Melvin, and we wouldn't have missed this for the world." Said Melvin.

"I would have," Said Blackfire. "But Melvin dragged me here."

"That's because we have some good news!"

"Not that joke again!" Said Raven.

"No, we really do! We're engaged!"

"Oh I am so happy for you!" Said Starfire.

"Me too." Tsuki added. "Especially since I thought of it."

"A mirror and an alien…" Said Raven. "Yeah, that's not strange at all."

"Oh I'll turn him back to normal eventually. But for now I don't need girls hanging all over my fiancé!"

Sonic walked onto the stage again. "And now: poetry, recited by none other than… the Tree!"

Everyone cheered and turned to face the Tree.

"………." The Tree began. "………………………………………………….."

"He has such a way with words…" Said Kagome.

"………………, ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………."

The Tree finished… um… not talking… and everyone applauded.

Tsuki walked up onto the stage. "Does that Tree know how to recite poetry or what?" He said. "And now we have a special treat for you. A special deleted scene! Role the film!"

5

4

3

2

1

The scene starts on a barren planet, with Blackfire reading the invitation to the party.

"OOH, A party!" Melvin shouted, after reading over her shoulder. "Are we gonna go? Please, can we please? Can we please? Can we please?"

"No way are we going to this party Melvin." Blackfire replied.

"Awww, you're so meeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaan!"

"Oh shut up. Why would you want to go to the party anyway?"

"Cause I have some good news to tell everyone."

"First of all: who is 'everyone'? Second of all: what good news do you have? Did you save a bunch of money on your car insurance or something?"

"Nah, somebody already beat me to that joke."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Anyway, my good news is that we're getting married!"

"Oh, is that all? I thought… WHAT!"

"Oh yeah, you don't know yet. Ahem," Melvin took Blackfire's hand… I think… and got down on one knee… or did he? It's so hard to write about a guy with no limbs! "Blackfire, evil princess of Tameran, will you marry me?"

"Um… no. But good try."

"What? Aw come on Blackfire! You love me! You even sang a mushy song for me!"

"How did you know about that?"

"Lucky guess. Anyway, won't you please marry me?"

"NO!"

Melvin looked hurt for a minute, but got a devious plan. "Okay then, you leave me no choice but to sing." He took in a deep breath and began singing. _"You've got a friend in me, you've got a friend in me…"_

"STOP! STOP SINGING!" Blackfire shouted, covering Melvin's mouth. "Okay! I'll marry you!"

"I knew you'd see it my way snookums."

"Whatever, let's just get ready for that stupid party. And don't call me snookums!" Blackfire walked away.

"Whatever you say… snookums." Melvin called, prompting Blackfire to scream.

(end)

The scene ended and Melvin leaned in closer to Blackfire. "Wasn't that the most romantic thing you've ever seen?" He asked.

"Melvin," Said Blackfire. "_Dirt _is more romantic than you."

"And now," Said Tsuki. "It's time for a special alternate scene! An alternate version of the chapter 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight.' Enjoy!

5

4

3

2

1

The scene opens on Robin and Starfire walking through a forest, with Beastboy, Cyborg, and Draco spying on them.

"Look at them." Said Beastboy, not sounding happy. "This stinks!"

"Oh, sorry." Said Draco, for some odd reason.

"Not you, them! Him, her, alone…"

"What's wrong with that?" Cyborg asked.

But rather than just tell them, Beastboy began to sing. _"I can see what's happening…"_

"What?" Draco asked.

"_And they don't have a clue…"_

"Who?" Cyborg wondered.

"_They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line: our trio's down to two." _

"Oh." Said Draco. "Wait, there's four of us…"

Beastboy ignored him. _"The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic, everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere… disaster's in the air…"_

A female voice came out of nowhere and began singing. _"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things."_

Robin and Starfire stopped at a lake and Robin looked over at Starfire while he sang in his head. _"So many things to tell her, but how to make her see? The truth about my past? Impossible. She'd turn away from me…"_

Star saw Robin looking at her and turned to face him, while she herself sang in her head. _"He's holding back, he's hiding. But what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the hero I know he is? The hero I see inside…"_

For no explainable reason, Robin dived into the lake as more voices sang. _"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings." _Robin pulled Starfire in and they began splashing around._ "The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things…"_

Later, they were walking on a hill and pushed each-other over playfully, causing them to roll down the hill. _"Can you feel the love tonight?" _Robin and Starfire landed at the bottom of the hill and laughed together until Starfire kissed Robin on the cheek. Then they looked into each-other's eyes. _"The feeling's not too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties…" _Robin and Starfire drew nearer and kissed each-other. _"Love is where they are…"_

Back with Beastboy and the others, Beastboy was teary-eyed as he continued singing, as were the other two. _"And if he falls in love tonight…_(sniff)_ it can be assumed…"_

Cyborg joined in. _"His carefree days with us are history…"_

They all sang, _"**In short, our pal… is doooooooooomed.**"_

The music ended and they all broke down crying.

(end)

"Well," Said Tsuki. "Those were some pretty nice scenes. Too bad they weren't in the actual story-line. Anyway, I hope everyone has had a good time, and I want to thank everyone for reading all twenty chapters of my story!"

"But isn't this the twenty-first chapter?" Sonic asked.

"Oh… well, I guess so… Well in that case, thanks for reading all 21 chapters! There was gonna be more to this party, but unfortunately we couldn't find the Inviso-band, so…" Sonic tapped Tsuki on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. "Oh. I just got some good news. And it has nothing to do with car insurance! We've found the Inviso-band!" The guests cheered. "The weird part is, they were right here on stage the whole time! I guess they shoulda spoke up. Anyway, our next performance will be a song performed by our own Melvin and Draco!" Melvin and Draco walked up onto the stage as everyone cheered. "Before they perform, I have a couple announcements to make. First, Melvin and Blackfire are engaged to be married! And second, Draco's long lost sister has been found!"

"I had a long lost sister?" Draco asked.

"Yep. And she's none other than Tameranian Angel's character Elementa!"

Everyone cheered, but Draco turned green… um… green_er_ anyway.

"I had a crush on my sister?" He then put a face in a bag and you could hear him throwing up.

"Serves him right!" Said Raven, who was actually smiling.

"Um… anyway!" Said Tsuki, eager to continue the show. "Time for the final performance for tonight. Enjoy!"

Everyone cheered and the Inviso-band began to play.

"This song is dedicated to our girls Blackfire and Raven." Said Melvin. "Hit it Drake!"

Draco quickly recovered from his shock and began singing. _"She's into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls,_ Take it Mel!"

Melvin sang, _"I feel a premonition, that girl's gonna make me fall."_

"_She's into new sensations, new kicks in the candlelight."_

"_She's got a new addiction for every day and night."_

Now they sang together. _"**She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain, she'll make you live a crazy life but she'll take away your pain, like a bullet to your brain. Upside, inside out! Livin' la Vida loca. She'll push and pull you down! Livin' la Vida loca. Her lips are devil-red and her skin is the color mocha. She will wear you out! Livin' la Vida Loca. Livin' la Vida Loca. Livin' la Vida locaaaaaaaaaa.**"_

"Come on guys," Said Draco. "Join the fun!"

Robin and the other titans were hesitant, but they all decided to jump on stage and join in.

"Come on Blackfire!" Said Melvin. "You too!"

"No way. I am not getting on that stage to make a fool of myself!"

"Okay then, I guess we'll just have to sing 'I Got You Babe' later on."

"Move over, I'm coming up!" Blackfire shoved people aside and got onto the stage.

Now that they were all there, they began singing. _"**Upside, inside out! Livin' la Vida Loca. She'll push and pull you down! Livin' la Vida loca. Her lips are devil-red and her skin is the color mocha. She will wear you out! Livin' la Vida loca. Livin' la Vida loca. Livin la Vida loca.**"_

Tsuki jumped onstage now. "Come on, everyone join in!"

So now, everyone began singing. _"**Upside, inside out! Livin' la Vida loca. She'll push and pull you down! Livin' la Vida loca. Livin' la Vida loca. She'll push and pull you down! Livin' la Vida loca. Her lips are devil-red and her skin is the color mocha. She will wear you out! Livin' la Vida loca. Livin' la Vida loca. Livin' la Vida loca. Livin' la Vida loca !**"_

The music ended and everyone cheered.

"Thank you all!" Said Tsuki. "That's all for now, but I'm glad you had fun. Thanks for coming and for reading my story! Here's to 20 more chapters!" The crowd cheered again. "Goodnight everybody!"

* * *

Okay, hope you had fun. (sigh) Meanwhile I have to clean up the mess. Oh well.

Sorry if I forgot to mention anyone's name. Please forgive me if I did.

The songs for this chapter, by the way, were from:

Shrek 2

Anastasia

Toy Story (well, we almost had a song from there.)

And Lion King.

Thanks for coming to the party everyone. I'm really glad you like the story so far.

Hmm... I feel like I'm forgetting something...

(meanwhile, all the villains have fallen assleep and are still sitting on the bench.)


	22. The Very First Musical Christmas!

Not a real update yet! There was a problem with this chapter I had to fix. See bottom for details.

* * *

Hey! Another chapter already! Don't get too excited tho, this is a short one. But I had to make it short to prepare for the next one. Hope you like it anyway. 

Thanks to everyone for the reviews!

(I don't own Teen Titans or any songs sung in this story. Man I missed that!)

* * *

The next day, Beastboy woke up and decided for no real reason to take a nice walk around the tower. 

He walked outside, but noticed something.

Snow.

It had snowed over-night! It was then that Beastboy remembered that the date was December 10. Beastboy knew this meant something. Snow… December 10… And then it came to him! "A Tofu pizza with broccoli would taste really good with soy milk!" And then he realized something less… stupid. "It's almost Christmas!"

He ran inside to tell the others.

"Dudes!" He shouted as he ran into the living-room. "It's almost Christmas!"

"Yeah Beastboy," Said Robin. "We know. We were just talking about what we're going to do this year."

"Oh. Okay."

Beastboy sat down with the others.

"You know," Said Draco. "This will be my first Christmas here."

"Me too." Said Terra.

"Not only that," Beastboy added. "But this is our first Christmas in the musical!"

"Whoo hoo." Said Raven, sarcastically. "Let's just get this holiday over with."

"**WHAT?**" Beastboy and Draco shouted.

"But, Christmas is the best holiday ever!" Said Draco.

"Whatever." Raven replied. "I'll be in my room." She got up and walked away.

"You know what this means don't you?" Draco said to Beastboy.

"Oh yeah," Beastboy replied. "Time to celebrate our first musical Christmas and get Raven into the holiday spirit… with a song!"

And you know what happens next. The music started up and Beastboy and Draco went outside where they found a tree (a normal tree) and began chopping it down for a Christmas tree. While they did this they began-- what else? --Singing!

"_**It's shaping up to be a wonderful holiday, not your normal, average every day.**"_

Raven, up in her room heard the not Tree tree fall. _"Sounds like someone killed my old Azar tree."_ She looked out the window to see the two responsible. _"Beastboy, Draco, Why'd you do this to me?"_

"_**The world feels like it's in loverly.**"_

"_Go away before I harm you bodily!"_

Raven began throwing things but Bb and Drake ignored her. _"**This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me.**"_

Now they began decorating. _"**There'll be shopping, decorating, and plenty of snow.**"_

"_Hey Beastboy," _Sang Draco. _"Who's that under the mistletoe?" _

He pointed to Raven who blushed. _"What? Who, me? Would you look at the time? I should go!"_

She ran away as fast as she could and went past Cyborg and Gizmo… who were actually getting along! _"People seem a little more brotherly." _Gizmo (shudder) sang.

"_Here's a little something to you from me." _Cyborg handed Gizmo a fruitcake which was immediately thrown into the trash with others of its kind.

Beastboy and Draco sang, _"**Even all the trash on Christmas it smells so sweetly… this Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me.**"_

Beastboy began singing obnoxiously. _"Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da..." _He opened Raven's door, much to her annoyance_. "Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da."_

Beastboy finally shut up when Raven walked over to him. _"What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?"_

Drake and Bb stood outside her door wearing Santa hats. _"**Step outside we've got something for you to see.**"_

Raven stepped out to see her doorway covered in decorations. _"Beastboy take this stuff down immediately!"_

Jinx and Mammoth were roasting chestnuts as Draco and Beastboy continued. _"**Chestnuts roasting and burns in the third degree.**" _The two ate some chestnuts, but burned their tongues.

Now, all the characters from the story sang under the Tree, who was decorated. _"**Tonight things are as good as they seem to be.**"_

Melvin floated up to the top of the Tree and put a star on it. _"A star on top will complete all the scenery."_

"_**This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me… This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me…**"_

The music ended and everyone cheered, except for Raven, who remained as scroogey as ever.

About ten days later, everyone was even more excited about Christmas except Raven.

But while Robin was wrapping a gift for Starfire in the living room he heard the fax machine.

He walked over to see a paper come out. He read what it said, but couldn't believe it.

He read it one more time and let out a scream.

Everyone rushed in.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"I just got a fax." Robin replied. "And it says… it says… it says…"

"What?" Beastboy asked.

"It says… the Justice League is coming over for Christmas!" Dun-dun-dun! Wait, is that a bad thing?

Find out in the next Holiday chapter of…

TEEN TITANS: THE MUSICAL!

* * *

Like I said, short. Anyway, as you can see this is a Christmas chapter, as will be the next, so sorry to anyone who doesn't celebrate that holiday. 

Anyhow, see you next time when the Justice League guest-stars!

The song from this chapter came from Spongebob Squarepants.

p.s. for anyone who wants to know what Draco, Melvin and the Tree look like, go here: http/www. deviantart. com / view / 25835196 /

By the way, thanks to everyone who brought the fact that the link didn't work to my attention. (laughs nervously) I guess I shoulda payed more attention. Sorry for the trouble.

I tried to get the stupid thing to work, but that's the best I could do. Type the underlinedweb address in and be sure to use 2 /'s after the http. Sorry again.


	23. Winter Wonderland or, White Christmas

Um... Hi everyone.

I know this chapter should have been up months ago... and that Christmas is waaay past over, but some things came up... like... uh...

Would you believe I was abducted by aliens?

Anyway, hopefully none of you mind a late Christmas chapter or two, and I promise the next chapter will be up much, MUCH sooner!

And thanks to my friend Tameranian Angel for allowing me to use her character Elementa!

(I don't Teen Titans, Justice League, the mystery guest star, or any songs sung in this story.)

* * *

"Dude!" Said Beastboy. "The Justice League is coming here? Cool!"

"No, it's not cool!" Said Robin. "I formed the Teen Titans so I wouldn't have to deal with people like that anymore! They treat me like a side-kick!"

"So, the only reason you formed the team," Said Cyborg. "Is because you didn't want to be a sidekick anymore?"

"Well… yeah, I mean no… it was part of the reason but not the only one…"

"Come on Robin." Said Draco. "My life-long dream has been to meet these guys."

"You already met Batman. Isn't that good enough?"

"Please Robin," Said Starfire. "I am sure they do not mean to treat you like the kicker of sides. And it is Christmas after all."

Robin just sighed. "Alright, I guess I'm okay with this."

"Wonderful! In honor of this joyous moment and the holiday I shall go fetch the eggnog!"

Starfire ran into the kitchen.

The others smiled, until they remembered a certain other Christmas when Starfire had had eggnog.

"**STARFIRE, STOP!**" Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven shouted.

They ran after her, while Draco and Terra just sat on the couch with confused looks on their faces.

"What was that all about?" Terra asked.

Draco just shrugged.

The next day, Robin and Starfire were having a nice walk together.

They had bundled up because there was even more snow.

"Oh, my head." Said Starfire. "It has not hurt like this since last Christmas."

"I warned you about eggnog, didn't I?" Said Robin, smiling.

"But I could not help it. Eggnog is even better than mustard!"

"Yeah, I know. Just try to drink as little eggnog as you can."

"Very well."

Robin smiled, but his smile became a frown. "Robin, why are you frowning?"

"I'm just kind of worried. I mean, the guys in the Justice League are pretty important people. I've always kinda looked up to them, but…"

"But you do not wish to be treated like a kid, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Do not worry Robin. It is Christmas, and Christmas is a time to be happy! Just look around at this glorious winter wonderland."

Winter wonderland? Why that's the name of a Christmas song! You know what this means? (Readers shout "CANDY!") No, it means it's time for Starfire to sing!

"_Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin'? In the lane snow is glistenin'. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland. Gone away is the bluebird, here to stay is the new bird. He sings a love song as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland._

"_In the meadow we can build a snowman, and pretend that he is parson brown. He'll say 'are you married?' we'll say 'no man, but you can do the job when you're in town._

"_Later on, we'll conspire as we dream by the fire. To face unafraid the plans that we made, walking in a winter wonderland." _

Robin noticed Terra and Beastboy making a snowman and began to sing as well. "_In the meadow we can build a snowman, and pretend that he's a circus clown."_

Beastboy put a red nose on his snowman and sang, _"We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman…"_

"…_Until the other Titans knock him down." _Terra sang, right before Cyborg and Draco inexplicably tackled Bb and his snowman.

Next, all the Titans (minus Raven) sang together. _"Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin'? In the lane snow is glistenin'. A beautiful sight we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonder land. Walking in a winter wonderland."_

As the music ended the Titans noticed a jet-like vehicle coming in for a landing near the Tower. (There's a lot of room on that little island, isn't there?)

"Dude, the Justice League is here!" Beastboy shouted.

"Oh great," Robin grumbled. "So much for my good mood."

All the Titans walked up to greet their friends.

The door to the Javelin opened and out came Superman, followed by the others.

"Hey guys!" Flash called "How's it going?"

"Hello friends!" Said Starfire. "I wish to welcome you and wish you a merry Christmas!"

"Thanks Starfire." Said Superman. He turned to Robin. "Nice place you have here."

"Thanks." Robin replied.

"Yeah, I think so too." Said Flash. "Hey, where's the kitchen? I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Said Green Lantern.

"Yeah, so?"

"Come on, the kitchen is this way." Said Cyborg.

Everyone headed to the tower to get some food.

After everyone had eaten, they all decided to spend some time resting in the living room.

"Hey," Said Flash. "Why don't we don't get a couch?"

"And give you something else to lie around and eat potato chips on?" Hawk Girl asked. "I don't think so."

"So, how come you're not spending Christmas at home Bruce?" Robin asked.

"Diana convinced me to spend Christmas with the others, and we all decided to spend it with you guys. Besides, Alfred's on vacation in Hawaii."

"Ooh."

Draco walked over to Superman. "Um… I'd just like to say sir…" He said. "It's an honor to meet you. I'm a really big fan."

"Thanks." Superman replied. "It's nice to meet you too… Draco, was it?"

"He knows my name…!" Draco fainted.

"Funny," Said Robin. "He didn't act quite so excited to meet you Batman."

Batman just shook his head.

"So," Said Cyborg. "What made y'all decide to spend Christmas here?"

"We're not sure." Superman replied.

"We were just going about our business when all of a sudden we got an urge to come to Titans Tower." Wonder Woman continued. "It's as if someone somewhere is controlling our fates like some kind of story." …uh… "Isn't that weird?"

"Wait…" Said Beastboy. "I think 'isn't that weird' is my line."

"Really?" Wonder Woman checked her script. "Oh, you're right."

The doorbell rang and Beastboy and Draco shot up.

"**I'LL GET IT!**" They shouted as they headed for the door.

"Do they always do that?" Green Lantern asked.

"Every time." Raven replied.

Beastboy and Draco ran downstairs to the door, similar to the way Beastboy and Starfire ran to greet Terra.

Beastboy turned into a gazelle and jumped ahead of Draco, but Draco grew dragon wings and flew into the lead. Then, Beastboy turned into a bull and head-butted Draco out of the way.

Beastboy reached the door first and stuck out his tongue at Draco.

He opened the door but slammed it shut with a scream.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"It's Blackfire and that mirror guy again!"

"It is? What could they want?"

"I don't know."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

"You mean…?"

"Yes. We must… ask her."

They opened the door again to see an annoyed Blackfire. Melvin stood/floated next to her with a fruitcake that had been smashed when Beastboy slammed the door shut.

"What brings you here?" Draco asked casually.

"What else?" Blackfire replied. "My idiot fiancé."

"My fruitcake…" Melvin mourned.

"So… you're not here to… destroy us or anything, are you?" Beastboy asked.

"I would be, but Melvin insists that we should stick to the whole 'peace on Earth' thing."

"Oh, cool."

"Anyway, can we come in?"

"Um… we have to talk it over. Excuse us for a minute."

The door closed again and Blackfire started to get impatient.

"I knew they wouldn't just let us in." She grumbled.

"Well you should have said something."

"I DID SAY SOMETHING!"

"Oh. Well why didn't you say I wasn't listening?"

Blackfire just growled. "Why was I ever stuck with a moron like you?"

"I dunno, maybe it's your cheerful attitude, or you selfless kindness."

The door opened and Blackfire was suddenly attacked with a bear hug.

"Sister!" Starfire shouted. "It is wonderful to see you and Friend Melvin!"

"Starfire…" Blackfire gasped for air. "Please… let go…"

"Aw, what a sweet moment." Said Melvin. "I'd join the hug but I don't have arms."

"Alright Blackfire," Said Robin. "Beastboy told us what you want and Starfire convinced us to let you stay, but remember, I'll be watching you."

"Fine…" Blackfire replied. "Just… make her let go of me…!"

Well, after Starfire stopped hugging Blackfire, the Titans introduced Blackfire and Melvin to the Justice League.

That night there were a few problems finding places for everyone to sleep, but eventually it was all sorted out. The male members of the Justice League shared one room, Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl shared another, and Melvin and Blackfire got the basement. (Much to Blackfire's annoyance.)

The days passed by, until finally it was Christmas Eve. Everyone was getting into the spirit.

Well, Except for Blackfire and Raven

"Come on," Said Melvin, as he sat/floated next to Blackfire. "It's Christmas Eve, why don't you get some Christmas spirit?"

"I don't want Christmas Spirit." She replied. "I still don't know how you even got me here in the first place."

"Sure you do! Remember, you were brooding over your plans for domination and I… ya know what? Let's just watch a flashback."

(Flashback)

"BLACKFIRE!" Melvin shouted, interrupting her planning. "Let's go to Earth!"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, I'm sick of going from one barren asteroid or planet to the next while you plan revenge. It's Christmas time, so why don't we go spend it with your sister?"

"Because, we're villains, and the Titans are heroes."

"Aww, pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Argh! Why Earth of all places!"

"Because, it was so fun when we made that cameo appearance in the last chapter, remember?"

(Flashback in a flashback)

Now, all the characters from the story sang under the Tree, who was decorated. _"**Tonight things are as good as they seem to be.**"_

Melvin floated up to the top of the Tree and put a star on it. _"A star on top will complete all the scenery."_

"_**This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me… This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me…**"_

The music ended and everyone cheered, except for Raven, who remained as scroogey as ever.

(End of flashback in a flashback)

"I wasn't even mentioned." Said Blackfire.

"It said 'all the characters from the story' duh! That means you too!"

"What was so fun about it anyway?"

"For one, we were all together, and for another, it was snowing."

"Snow? What's so special about snow?"

"Well, back on my home planet of Linall, before I was cursed to be a magic mirror, I used to love when it snowed. Oh, how much fun I used to have."

"Oh, let me guess, you're dreaming of a white Christmas." Blackfire realized what she'd done and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Exactly! And there's only one way to express that!" I don't really have to tell you that music seemed to play out of nowhere, or that Melvin decided to sing, so let's get on with it. _"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know… where the treetops glisten, and children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the snow. I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, with every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright… and may all your Christmases… be… white…" _He was about to sing some more when Blackfire covered his mouth.

"Oh, alright, we'll go."

"Oh, thank you Blackfire!" Melvin jumped up and kissed her on the cheek.

(End of flashback.)

"Fine, whatever." Blackfire grumbled. But I'm still not into this whole Christmas thing."

"Me neither." Said Raven, who walked in and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

Draco walked in looking defeated.

"No luck?" Melvin asked.

"No." Draco replied. "You?"

"Nope. She's as much of a scrooge as ever."

"I'd say Raven was more of a Grinch than a Scrooge."

"Yeah. How come we got stuck with grouchy girlfriends with no sense of humor or fun?"

Draco nodded, but he and Melvin received a blow to the head from two ticked off girls.

As soon as the pain subsided, Draco heard the doorbell. "Looks like its time once again." He said seriously, before bolting away to the door.

He'd gotten almost all the way there when he noticed Beastboy was ahead of him.

This time, Draco blasted Beastboy with blue energy and froze him in his tracks.

"Don't worry Bb," He chuckled. "I'll thaw you out, _after _I answer the door."

Draco walked victoriously over to the door and opened it.

And who should be at the door, but Elementa!

"Hey Drake!" She called. "Merry Christmas!"

"El?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I could spend Christmas apart from my friends and my newfound brother, did you?"

She grabbed him and she hugged him so tightly that he nearly broke in two.

"Well…" Draco said, trying to breath. "That's great El, but I kinda need to breath."

"Oh, sorry." El let go and Draco took a deep breath."

"Okay then," He finally said. "Let's go tell the others you're here."

"Okay!" She noticed Beastboy frozen nearby. "Um… shouldn't you thaw him out first?"

"Oh yeah. Okay, this won't take long…" Draco's hand began to glow with fiery energy.

A minute later, outside the Tower, you could hear Beastboy screaming. "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

A few days later it was finally Christmas Eve! Everyone was busy preparing for the big day.

Melvin looked over at Draco and El laughing and having a good time together and sighed. "Ya know, I used to have a sister." He said sadly.

"Really?" Beastboy asked. "What was she like?"

"Before I got turned into a mirror we were best friends. I remember the fun we used to share…"

(Flashback.)

A young, not mirror Melvin ran into a room decorated with girly stuff where a teenage girl sat reading magazines.

"Hey sis!" He said. "Wanna go play?"

"No. Buzz off." Sis replied without looking away from her magazine.

Melvin sadly walked away.

(End of flashback.)

Melvin smiled as the flashback ended and everyone stared at him. "Sorry." He said, still smiling. "I was having a flashback."

"I see…" Said Hawk Girl. "And do these flashbacks happen often?"

"Yep. All the time."

"…I hate fan-fiction."

Meanwhile, Raven sat in a secluded corner of the living room and read a book.

Suddenly, a figure wearing a sheet floated through the wall and hovered above her.

"Ooooooh…" It moaned eerily. "I am the ghost of Christmas Future… I am here to make you see the error of your Grinchey ways… Ooooohh…" Raven just pulled the sheet off and revealed the ghost to actually be Danny Phantom.

"Nice try Drake." She said, before walking out.

"Thanks for trying Danny." Said Draco. "Here's your twenty bucks."

Danny took the money. "Thanks Drake. Good luck with her, by the way. Merry Christmas!"

Danny flew out and El walked up to Draco. "Wow, you hired Danny Phantom to try and scare Raven into the Christmas spirit?"

"Yep. It was the only idea I had left… Besides, how else did you think we'd get him into this story?"

"Wow, you sure do care a lot about Raven to go thru all this trouble."

"Yeah, but nothing's worked so far."

"Maybe if you just explained that you're doing this cause you care and you just want to see her have a happy holiday she'll come around."

Draco's face suddenly brightened. "Hey! I've got an idea!"

"You're gonna do what I suggested?"

"No! I'm gonna ignore your advice completely and use my newest plan which is destined to fail anyway!" Draco shouted with a dumb smile on his face and ran off, leaving El very confused.

"Hey," Said Superman. "Where'd all the eggnog go?"

"Oh," Melvin replied while playing video games. "Blackfire drank all of it."

"**WHAT?**" The Titans shouted.

"Yeah, Blackfire drank it all. So what?"

"Dude!" Beastboy shouted. "Eggnog makes Tamaranians drunk!"

"That's impossible." Said Batman. "Tamaranians may be different from humans, but there is no way something like eggnog could make anyone drunk."

"Tell that to Starfire." Robin chuckled. "Last year she drank a whole bunch of eggnog and ended up singing the twelve days of Christmas in Tamaranian."

"I did?" Starfire asked.

"That makes sense." Said Flash. "Remember the Christmas party at the Watchtower, when Green Arrow had so much eggnog and passed out?"

"That was because Vigilante spiked it Flash." Said Wonder Woman.

"Oh, right. That's why he was laughing!"

Just then, Blackfire stumbled in. "Hey, we got any more (hiccup!) eggnog?"

"Blackfire," Said Melvin, who floated cautiously up to her. "Don't you think you've had enough? After all, you act like a mean drunk when you're sober!"

"Aww, I'm not (hiccup!) drunk! I just want some more egg(hiccup!)nog." Blackfire turned and walked towards the door. "Never mind, I'm going out for some air."

"What?" Melvin gasped. "But it's late, and it's snowing out! You can't go, I'm begging you!"

"I've gotta. I forgot my (hiccup!) Uh… something or other to destroy the Titans… (hiccup!) See ya."

And without another word, Blackfire staggered out the door, down the stairs, out the other door, and into the snow.

Melvin watched as she flew off the island in a zigzag pattern. "I have a baaaaaad feeling about this…"

To be continued…….

Maybe……

We'll see………..

Depends on whether or not I'm in the mood……….

See ya.

* * *

Don't worry, I was joking, of course it'll be continued! See you then!


	24. It Feels Like Christmas!

I am SOOOOOOO sorry!

I should have had this up months ago! And now here it is, after Easter and I'm only now putting up my last Christmas chapter.

I am am SOOOOO SOOO sorry! Please don't hate me. I'll make it up to you, I promise!

Well... those who are still reading this anyway... Oh well.

It isn't my fault tho. Stuff has been going on in my life and I lost my will to write. Especially this story. But I'm getting my will to write back, so expect updates much, MUCH sooner!

(I don't own Teen Titans or any songs sung in this fic... tho if I did I wouldn't have ended the show! CN is stoopid...)

* * *

Draco walked up to the roof of the tower and found Raven meditating.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked.

"No," She replied sarcastically. "I'm perfectly comfortable in this freezing weather wearing an outfit where my legs are exposed to the bitter cold and the rest of me is only covered by a thin material not designed to keep out cold."

"Oh," Said Draco, not getting the sarcasm. "As long as you're not cold."

Raven glared at him. "Do I have to get some kind of sarcasm light or something?"

"Oh… sorry. Wait, if you're cold why are you out here?"

"It's too noisy inside. I needed some quiet."

"Oh, I see. Well I'm afraid I have to interrupt your quiet time Rae."

"Why?"

"You've been acting like a Scrooge all Christmas season. And now I'm going to help you into the Christmas spirit! With some help from a few friends." Suddenly, Starfire, Beastboy, Terra, and Flash jumped up out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"We came to help Draco give you Christmas spirit!" Beastboy replied.

"But why?"

"Because you are our friend," Starfire replied. "And we wish you to share in the joy of Christmas."

"No, I mean why bring Flash?"

Terra shrugged. "He never sang in a musical before."

"And there has to be a first time for everything!" Flash added.

"So no Raven," Said Draco. "Time to get you in the Christmas spirit… with a song!" You know the drill. _"It's in the singing of a street-corner choir; it's going home and getting warm by the fire. It's true wherever you find love, it feels like Christmas."_

Beastboy and the others began to sing along. _"**A cup of kindness that we share with another, a sweet reunion with a friend or a brother. In all the places you find love, it feels like Christmas.**"_

"_It is the season of the heart, a special time of caring, the ways of love made clear"_

"_**And it is the season of the spirit, the message if we hear it, is make it last all year…**" _

Now Starfire sang solo. _"It's in the giving of a gift to another, a pair of mittens that were made by your mother,"_ _"**It's all the ways that we show love that feel like Christmas.** **A part of childhood we'll always remember, it is the summer of the soul in December,** **yes when you do your best for love, it feels like Christmas.**"_

Draco sang again. _"It is the season of the heart, a special time of caring, the ways of love made clear…"_

Raven just sighed, feeling defeated, as they continued_."**It is the season of the spirit, the message if we hear it is make it last all year…**"_

Draco sang softly, holding Raven's hand_. "It's in the singing of a street corner choir, it's going home and getting warm by the fire, it's true wherever you find love it feels like Christmas… It's true wherever you find love… it feels like… Christmas… It feels like Christmas… It feels like Christmas! It feels like… Christmas…"_

The music ended and Draco looked at Raven. "Well, did that help?"

"No," Raven replied. "But thanks for the effort."

Flash, Beastboy, Starfire, and Terra all fell over, shocked that it hadn't worked.

"Oh well…" Said Beastboy. We tried…" The three Titans (plus one League member) walked slowly back inside.

"Well," Said Draco, sadly. "I guess that's that. Sorry I interrupted your quiet time Raven." Draco began to walk away, looking very sad.

Raven began to feel guilty. "Draco…" Draco turned to face her when he heard her say his name. "I'm sorry. But, why do you want me to get in the Christmas spirit anyway?"

"Well because, I care about you. Christmas is a wonderful time, and I always have fun on Christmas but… if you're not having fun then neither am I, ya know?"

Raven had never thought of it that way.

Suddenly, (and as sappy as it sounds) Raven began to feel more in the Christmas spirit. (Insert joke from The Grinch about Raven heart growing here:)

Raven walked up to Draco and hugged him.

"Thank you Draco." She said.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"Thank you for caring about me. I know I've been a…"

"…Scrooge?"

"A…"

"…Grinch?"

"A…"

"Humbug?"

"Alright, alright don't rub it in. But I promise to get into the Christmas spirit. At least a little."

Draco smiled. "That's all I ask."

The two went back inside and joined in the Christmas Eve festivities.

Night soon fell, and everyone went to bed.

But this chapter is far from over!

-Time now for Tsuki's Teen Titans: The Holiday Poem!-

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the Tower

Not a Creature was stirring, not even those with super powers.

The guests were all nestled, all snug in their beds.

While visions of Sugarplums (whatever the heck they are) danced in their heads.

The Titans in their pajamas, and even their caps,

Had just settled in for a long winter's nap.

When out over the city there arose such a clatter,

Everyone sprang from their beds to see what was the matter.

Down to the living room they all ran, even Flash

They ran to the windows, nearly causing a crash!

The moon shining bright on the ocean and snow

Gave the luster of midday to objects below.

When what to their wondering eyes did appear,

But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer!

With a familiar driver, so lively and quick,

They knew in a moment it must be Saint Nick!

Not one of our heroes could believe their hero eyes

And Superman shouted **"I knew it! **Uh, I mean, what a surprise."

And then in a twinkling they heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As they drew in their heads and were turning around,

Down the newly installed chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his foot to his head.

And Beastboy whispered "I hope that's fake fur, not real fur instead."

He was merry and plump, a right jolly old elf.

And Flash laughed when he saw him, in spite of himself.

A wink of his eye and a nod of his head

Soon gave them to know they had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work.

He filled all their stockings, even Blackfire the jerk's.

Then, laying a finger on the side of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose.

He jumped to his sleigh, and to his team gave a whistle

And away they all flew, like the down of a thistle.

But they heard him exclaim, as he said fairly quick

"Happy Christmas to all, and enjoy this fan-fic!"

St. Nick flew away, that jolly man with a beard.

And Beastboy said slowly "That last part was weird…"

"Can we stop rhyming now?" Raven asked.

"I still can't believe Santa is real." Said El.

"I always knew it." Superman said to himself.

"Well he left us some gifts." Robin said with a smile. "Let's all see what we got."

The others agreed and went to their stockings.

"Blackfire's still gone." Said Melvin. "I'm gonna go find her."

"Shall I go too Melvin?" Starfire asked.

"Nah, I can find her. Her scent is unmistakable. See you all soon!"

After awhile the sun came up. It was truly Christmas morning!

Ah, Christmas. A time when bitter enemies, like Draco's Good-side and Bad-side, actually get along like friends.

A time when even villains like Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo act good for at least a little while.

A time when couples, like the Tree and Blossom, share each-other's hearts and enjoy each-other's company.

The Titans and their guests were having a great time exchanging gifts together, and discussing the night's events.

"I still can't believe Santa actually exists." Cyborg said for the 15th time.

"Dude, get over it!" Said Beastboy. "And enjoy the day!"

"Still," Said Batman. Am I the only one who noticed that it looked like the sleigh hit something?"

Suddenly, Melvin burst into the room screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Melvin, what happened?" Robin asked.

"Blackfire… sleigh…. Santa… reindeer… BOOM!" Melvin replied, out of breath.

"Melvin, calm down and explain what happened." Said Superman.

"Okay…" Melvin said, calming down. "What happened was… what happened was… Blackfire got run over by a reindeer!"

Everyone stared. **"What?"**

"What, do I have to sing it?"

"Eh, sure, why not." Said Beastboy.

"Oh, okay." The music started and Melvin began singing. _"Blackfire got run over by a reindeer, flying from the tower on Christmas Eve. You can say there's no such thing as Santa, but as for me and Superman, we believe._

"_She'd been drinking too much eggnog, and I begged her not to go. But she forgot her… _Uh… something or other to destroy the Titans… _and she staggered out the door into the snow. When I found her Christmas morning, at the scene of the attack, she had hoof prints on her forehead, and incriminating Claus marks on her back._

"_Blackfire got run over by a reindeer, flying from the tower on Christmas Eve. You can say there's no such thing as Santa, but as for me and Superman, we believe._

"_Now we're all so proud of Starfire. She's been taking this so well. See her in there watching football, drinking mustard and playing cards with Drake's sister El. It's not Christmas without Blackfire. Soon we'll all be dressed in black. And I just can't help but wonder, should we open up her gifts or send them back?"_

"**Send 'em back!" **The others shouted.

Melvin continued. _"Blackfire got run over by a reindeer, flying from the tower on Christmas Eve. You can say there's no such thing as Santa, but as for me and Superman, we believe._

"_Now the tofu's on the table, and the pudding made of fig. And the black and purple candles that would just have matched the hair in Blackfire's wig. I've warned all my friends and neighbors, 'better watch out for yourselves.' They should never give a license to a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves._

"_Blackfire got run over by a reindeer, flying from the tower on Christmas Eve. You can say there's no such thing as Santa, but as for me and Superman, we believe. _Join in guys!"

The others shrugged and played along. _"**Blackfire got run over by a reindeer, flying from the tower on Christmas Eve. You can say there's no such thing as Santa, but as for me and Superman we belie-ei-eive.**"_

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate fan-fiction?" Hawk Girl, as the music ended.

Melvin sighed. "Even singing randomly doesn't fill the hole in my heart caused by Blackfire's death."

Blackfire walked up and smacked Melvin. "I'm not dead you idiot!" She shouted. "I was unconscious and you left me out in the snow!"

"You're alive!" Melvin shouted. "'Tis a Christmas miracle!"

Blackfire just sighed in defeat. "I hate holidays…"

And on that note, we end our Christmas celebration.

Happy Holidays!

* * *

The first song in this chapter was from a Muppet's Christmas Carol, and was suggested by mdizzle. (Months ago I might add... sorry m)

Oh, and happy Easter, Valentines, St. Patrick's day, New Years, and any other holiday I missed!


	25. Floating With You

Yes! I updated without waiting months! blinks Yeah, sorry, I still feel bad about that.

And don't get your hopes up. Unless you're a big fan of Fairly Odd Parents this chapter ain't nothing special. I just put it up out of desperation, knowing I'm very close to either losing what few readers I've got left or getting attacked by an angry mob... again.

Anyhow, I'll explain everything at the end of the chapter. See ya there!

(I don't own Teen Titans or any songs sung in this fic.)

* * *

Ah, springtime in Jump city. A wonderful time, full of flowers, and life renewing and…

What? You say it was the dead of winter in the last chapter? Well this _is _fiction after all. Time has no real meaning in fiction.

As I was saying, it was spring. Months after Christmas.

The decorations were taken down, the christmas tree was thrown out, and Titans Tower was once again returned to it's non-holiday appearance.

The Justice League had left the day after Christmas, and El had left about a week afterwards, deciding a little more time to visit couldn't hurt.

But there were still two guests who had not left.

You guessed it; Melvin and Blackfire.

It was now the day after Easter, and Melvin and Blackfire busied themselves by eating all the candy and watching TV.

Meanwhile, the Titans watched, disgusted by the atrocious manners of their unwanted guests, who wolfed down candy more ravenously than Beastboy! (And that's saying something!)

"Dude," Said Beastboy. "They're eating all the chocolate!"

"At least they got all the tofu eggs before you could eat till you thought you were the Easter bunny." Cyborg commented. "I never want to relive another Easter like that again!"

"Oh man," Draco grumbled. "Why do we miss all the good stuff!"

Terra just shrugged.

"Why won't they leave!" Robin demanded.

"I don't know." Raven replied. "But no matter what we say they won't leave. Who knows what will get them out?"

The others agreed and sighed heavily.

After a moment, Draco scratched his chin and said, "Why not just _kick_ them out?" Everyone looked at him. "Well, we _are _super heroes, aren't we? And they _are _super _villains_, so… Shouldn't we put them in jail or something?"

You could have knocked the Titans over with a feather. How did they not think of that!

Meanwhile Blackfire and Melvin were still pigging out on candy.

"Pass me a Reese's." Blackfire said with her mouth full.

"Kay," Melvin replied with an equally full mouth. "Oh, and hand me a chocolate truffle."

"Kay, here ya go." The two popped the treats into each-other's mouths.

"We hate to break up this touching moment…" Robin began.

"Actually, no we don't." Raven finished. "It's time for you two to leave. One way or another."

Blackfire and Melvin looked at the Titans, then at each other.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **They laughed, causing a disgusting spray of half-eaten candy.

"We're serious!" Said Terra.

"Yes, you have overstayed your welcome, and we must ask you to go." Starfire added.

"Yeah, right." Said Blackfire. "And what if we don't?"

"Then we're gonna have to beat you up, take you to jail, and never see you again till another chapter." Cyborg explained.

Blackfire blinked. "…Can… can they do that?"

"They have before," Melvin replied. "I don't see why they wouldn't now."

"(sigh) Oh, okay. Let's get this over with."

And so, as you've all come to expect of my shoddy writing skills, they began a battle so fierce, so incredible, that if I even tried writing it down I'd just confuse y'all.

Needless to say, the Titans won, and had thrown Melvin and Blackfire into a special cell designed to hold villains till they could be transported to jail.

"I can't believe they beat us again!" Blackfire shouted. "Melvin, did you even help at all!"

"Yeah right!" Melvin replied with a stupid smile. "The only time you see the words 'Melvin' and 'fight' in the same sentence is if the word 'can't' is between them."

"I see… and just how is it that every fight ends up as a blurry memory of an event that didn't even seem to happen?"

"Because the only times you see the words 'Tsuki' and 'write cool fight scenes' is if the words 'is too lazy to' are between them!"

"All right," Robin interrupted. "Time to send the two of you off to jail."

"I'll go contact the police and have them come get these two." Said Raven, as she left the room.

"Jail?" Melvin asked, on the verge of tears. But… but I can't go to jail! I'm too fragile… like… like… like glass! Wahaha!" Melvin fell into Blackfire's arms and sobbed his eyes out.

"See what you did!" Blackfire shouted. "You made him cry!" She patted Melvin's head – er – the top of his frame anyway. "There, there Melvin."

"Seriously," Said Terra. "What do you see in each-other?"

"Well…" Blackfire said with a sigh. "I guess there's only one way to explain it… HEY INVISOBAND! MUSIC! NOW!" After they got over their shock, the Invisoband began playing a soft tune as Blackfire started signing. _"I was lost, till he found me. And although he confounds me, by his side is where I know I should be… Yes I know he's a moron, with a brain made of boron. And yet, I'm drawn to him magically. _

"_And through every moment of turmoil, and moment of pain, through all of our misadventures one thing remains… facing monsters, villains, and Titans, I'll never be blue. As long as I'm floating… with you…"_

Melvin quickly stood/floated up and started to sing as well. _"I saw her and no other. I still lived with my mother, when I spotted her dark purple-ish hair. Though my shoes smell like tar pits, and I don't have any armpits. I like monkeys too much, but I know she doesn't care…_

"_I know that I'm forgetful, I know I'm dim. And even though I've just eaten, I know I'll swim. And I know that it doesn't matter if I can't count to two, as long as I'm floating… with you…"_

Now they stood together and sang as one. _"**Even though we're in deep here, and they might make us sleep here, here with you Dear is where we both make our stand…**"_

Blackfire sang, _"I am braced for attack and," _

Melvin added _"Knowing she has my back-end,"_

"_**All I need is your hand in my hand….**"_

"_Baby I know I can be naggy…" _Blackfire sang, looking Melvin in the eyes.

"_I know you're naggy, too." _Melvin replied.

"_I know that I'm demanding…"_

"Oh man, is that true!" Blackfire glared and Melvin just grinned sheepishly. _"But one thing I'm understanding…"_

"_**No matter what we go through… I'd rather go through it… I know I'll get through it… if I'm floating through it… with you….**"_

The music faded. Melvin and Blackfire looked over to see the Titans, protectors of Jump City, the heroes we all know and love… crying. Crying so much they wouldn't even notice the Tower falling down.

"I can't believe it…" Said Blackfire. "It actually worked!"

"Of course!" Melvin replied holding the keys to the cell. "I told you Operation: Distract The Titans With a Gooey Mushy Love Song so We Can Get The Keys And Get Away would work like a charm!"

"Whatever. Hey… how'd you get the keys anyway?"

"…I don't know Blackfire… I don't know…"

When Raven returned to tell the others she had called the authorities she was met with the sight of the cell door open, a giant hole in the wall, no Blackfire or Melvin in sight, and the other Titans crying a river.

"Why does everything keep getting stupider and stupider?" She asked with a sigh.

* * *

Like I said, nothing special. But it's gotten hard for me to continue this fic, as I've gotten several ideas and requests for songs and a minimum of ideas on how to use them. Plus, I've got a ton of other stories going.

Not to mention I now have some sad memories tied to this fic which I can't really go into right now. Let's just say something good happened because of The Musical, but that good turned to a really, really bad.

But don't worry, I'm perfectly okay and will continue to write! I just need y'alls opinion.

For the next few chapters, should I:

A) Make a parody of the Phantom of The Opera with Raven as Christine and Malchior as the Phantom?

B) Do the POTO parody with Starfire instead of Raven as Christine and Draco as the Phantom instead of Malchior?

C) Do the POTO parody with other characters in said roles?

Or D) Continue as usualy. (Which is really hard anymore...)

Okay, tell me what you think! Later everybody!


	26. POTO Think of Me, or, I'm Not That Girl

Ha! I did it! Well, here;s the update! And now the results of last chapter's pole.

Option A: 7 votes.

Option B: sorta one, sorta not, as the one who asked for B wanted a slightly different aproach.

Option C: 3 votes.

Option D: 2 votes.

Option E: 1 vote... which is odd, since I didn't give an option E... oh well!

The people have spoken! Rae as Christine and Malchior as the Phantom! Well, actually, it'll be more like Rorek as the Phantom, but he's combined with Malchior so he's kinda evil... yeah. Anyway, enjoy the new storyline for Teen Titans: The Musical!

Oh, and for being such awsome readers, I'm going to continue the normal storyline in extra mini chapters! Enjoy!

(I do not own Teen Titans, Phantom of the Opera, or any songs sung in this fic.)

* * *

Movie night at the Tower had arrived, and Draco returned from the video store with an arm full of DVDs.

"I come bearing scary movies!" He announced, as he walked through the door.

"Sweet!" Beastboy shouted, jumping up from the couch. "Which ones?"

"Only the best fright films of all time." Draco announced.

Beastboy gasped. "Wicked Scary?"

"Nope."

"The Blair Snitch Project?"

"Nope."

"Darth Vader vs. the Borg?"

"Nope again."

"Then what?"  
Draco held up the DVDs proudly, showing off the covers. "Frankenstein, Dracula, the Mummy, the Wolf Man, and other great horror movies!"

The other Titans anime sweat-dropped.

"Dude!" Said Bb. "Those are the old ones!"

"Yeah, I know, they're the best!" Draco saw the others stare. "What? You don't like them?"

"It's not that…" Said Robin. "It's just that… we were hoping to watch something scary."

"These are scary! I mean, when they show that close-up of Dracula, and all that's lit up are his eyes… Brr! It give me the creeps!" The others sweat-dropped again.

"Come friends!" Starfire said cheerfully. "Let us give Friend Draco's aged movies a chance. I am sure they will be horribly thrilling."

"Yeah, whatever." Said Raven. "Let's just watch the movies already."

"Thanks Rae," Draco said, as though Raven had given him the highest complement. "I knew you'd agree with me that these are great movies!"

"Must be great," Terra whispered to Raven. "Being able to interpret anything you want into a conversation."

So, the Titans sat down at the couch after Draco put in the first movie. Draco sat with Raven, Beastboy with Terra, Robin with Starfire, and poor Cyborg pushed over to the end of the couch again, since Bee was too busy to join them.

Meanwhile, outside, Tree and Blossom stood together and watched a movie of their own on a TV which had mysteriously disappeared outside.

After watching Frankenstein and Dracula, Draco decided on another movie. The Phantom of the Opera, starring Lon Chaney.

"A silent movie?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure, why not?" Draco replied.

"How can the movie be 'silent'?" Starfire asked. "Do the actors not speak?"

"They speak Starfire," Robin replied. "It's just that silent movies were made during a time when it was impossible to record someone's voice and add it to the film, so they put the dialogue on these cards that show up every now and then."

"Boooooriiiiiiiing!" Beastboy whined.

"Oh come on you guys!" Said Draco, as the movie played on. "You don't find this cool? I mean just look. It's a guy in a mask who lurks in the shadows. That doesn't appeal to anyone?"

"Way too familiar." Robin replied dryly.

"Well I like it. If I hadn't been a dragon superhero I probably woulda been more like some kind of phantom-ish hero. If I had the choice I mean."

"I don't know…" Said Raven. "Some guy sneaking around, pretending to be something he's not to get a girl to like him. Sounds too much like Malchior."

Draco knew Raven tried to sound indifferent when she said that, but still heard a hint of sadness and hate in her voice. She also seemed a little hurt that Draco even suggested such a thing. "Rae, you know that's not what I meant. I'd never want to be like that creep Malchior."

"But you want to be the Phantom of the Opera, which is weird enough. But he is basically just like Malchior."

"Dude," Beastboy chimed in. "You should totally be the other guy! What's his name?"

"Raul?" Robin asked. "The guy the Phantom is jealous of?"

"Yeah, that's him! He's the one who gets the girl isn't he?" The others nodded; surprised the green changeling knew so much about the story. "Well, if Malchior's like the Phantom, then Drake should be Raul, cause he got the girl."

"I dunno…" Draco replied. "Raul's character seems to… Um, Robin what was it you called Karras?"

"A pansy?" Robin replied with a frown at even remembering his hated enemy.

"Yeah, that's it. Raul's too much of a pansy for me to be him. Right Rae?"

"Well…" Draco's jaw dropped at the unsure look in Raven's face. But then she smiled one of her rare smiles. "I'm just kidding! Of course you're not!" Draco, as well as the others, almost fell over from the shock of Raven actually joking, but then gave a sigh of relief. Raven gave him a kiss on the cheek and put her arms around his neck. "Draco, you're not a pansy, but I'd still rather you be my Raul then my Phantom."

"Okay." Draco replied. "But can I still wear a cape? I've always wanted to wear a cape."

Raven laughed ever so slightly, obviously last Christmas still had a positive effect on her. "Whatever you want _Raul._"

"Gee thanks _Christine._"

Draco and Raven winked at each-other and kissed, prompting an "EEEEEWWWWWW!" from the other Titans and from all haters of RavenOC pairings everywhere. (No offense to you guys, I love y'all! Okay, love's too strong a word… oh well!)

"Okay, okay," Said Cyborg. "Let's just finish the movie."

"If we can get through it." Beastboy grumbled.

"C'mon Bb," Said Draco, finally coming up for air. "It won't be _that_ boring."

Thirty minutes later…

All the Titans were sound asleep.

Ah, and what a cute sight they were. Cyborg curled up in a ball, Robin and Starfire were snuggled up together, Raven rested her head on Draco's shoulder, and Beastboy snored away on the floor next to Terra, as they'd fallen off the couch ten minutes ago but weren't woken up.

Three loving couples and one lone cyborg, snoozing away. How peaceful.

But with sleep comes dreams. What could the young heroes be dreaming about right now? Well since this is a fanfic, we'll go see.

So sit back, relax, and enjoy our newest story arc.

Tsukiryoushi presents:

Teen Titans: The Musical's

Phantom of The Opera.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The setting for the Titan's dream (which they were all having at once somehow) was Paris, France, in the 1800s. The Tower, somehow, no longer stood just off the coast of Jump City, but instead stood on a busy Paris street, adorned as an opera house instead of a super hero HQ, with golden statues and gargoyles, Victorian era sculpting, and lit by gas lamps. Outside, surrounded by carriages, stood the Tree and Blossom.

What? You didn't think they wouldn't be here, did you?

Inside, the seats were empty, though the performers were onstage. They were all practicing for tonight's performance of some opera or other.

Foremost on the stage was the star of the Titan Opera Tower, Blackfire. She wasn't the best performer in the world, but she was famous, pretty, and had a temper that made a pack of hyenas seem cuddly. All the necessary traits of a star. Or in the eyes of her "fans" anyway.

Meanwhile the male star of the show, Melvin, not a mirror in this dream but instead a human again (though he still had the same weird face which resembled the mirrors from Shrek and Snow White.) was preparing his grand entrance.  
Also on the stage were the ballerinas, performing the dance choreographed for the opera. Among them were Terra and Raven. Terra, a skilled dancer, loved being part of the ballet portion of the show. But Raven, not much on dancing herself, hated the ballet, but really had no other job, nor anyone who could help her achieve anything greater.

Overlooking the dancers with pride and affection was Starfire. She, having once been a dancer herself, now taught the others, and loved them all like sisters, though none more than Terra and Raven.

Aqualad was the composer, though he was far less than thrilled at the cruel twist of fate which had forced him to have to suffer through Blackfire and Melvin's awful singing. Every. Single. Night!

Up in the upper levels of the stage was Johnny Rancid, the stagehand.

And onto the stage walked the owner of the Titan's Opera Tower, Monsieur Tsuki Ryoushi. (Yes, I was in this dream. My ego demanded it.) Behind him were four others.

Tsuki cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and the music stopped. Everyone turned to him and listened intently. He did sign their paychecks after all!

"Everyone," He said. "I'm sure you must all have been hearing rumors that I'm going to retire. I'm here to tell you that the rumors are true, and that I no longer own Titan's Opera Tower. It is now owned by Monsieur Cyborg and Monsieur Beastboy." Tsuki indicated the half robot and green shape-shifter behind him. "They bought the opera house after making a great fortune in the junk business."

"Scrap metal." Cyborg corrected, rather sensitive about the whole thing.

"Yep," Beastboy continued. "And we also have a new pat… patro… Cy, what was the word again?"

"Patron." Cyborg explained for the eightieth time. "It means he's gonna help finance the opera house."

"Oh. Cool! Anyway, our new… uh… patron, yeah patron, in none other than the vicomte Robin and his brother Draco!"

The others applauded as Robin and Draco stepped up.

"Thank you." Said Robin. "It's always our pleasure to participate in the arts."

"Wait… opera is an art form?" Draco asked dumbly. Robin slapped his fore-head.

Meanwhile, Raven and Terra watched from afar. Raven couldn't believe her eyes.

"It's him." She said softly. "Draco."

"Who?" Terra asked.

"We knew each-other when we were children." Raven replied. "Before my mother died. We used to play together."

"Do you think he'll recognize you?"

Raven shook her head. "I doubt it."

"It has been a pleasure," Said Robin. "But my brother and I must leave now. We look forward to seeing the performance tonight."

"Yup, see you then!" Draco called, as he and Robin walked away.

The two walked right past Raven, but Draco didn't seem to notice her.

Raven tried not to let it bother her, but her spirits were visibly lower than before. "I told you he wouldn't recognize me." She said.

Terra just shook her head. "He probably didn't see you."

Raven didn't quite believe that, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Tsuki and Starfire were giving Beastboy and Cyborg a tour of the opera house and introduced some of the people who worked there.

"Dude," Said Beastboy, when he saw Terra practicing her dance routine with Raven. "Who's she?"

"That is my dear friend Terra." Starfire replied. "She is as dear to me as a sister."

"What about her?" Cyborg asked, referring to Raven. "Who's she?"

"My other dear friend, Raven."

"She's sure a good dancer."

"Yep." Tsuki agreed. He then turned to Blackfire and Melvin. "And these are our stars: Melvin M. Mirror, and Blackfire."

"A pleasure to meet you." Said Melvin.

"Yes," Blackfire added. "But aren't you afraid of… it?"

"Afraid of what?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh! Uh… nothing!" Tsuki lied. "Absolutely nothing!"

"The Phantom of course." Melvin continued. "The Opera Ghost that haunts this place."

"Yeah." Johnny Rancid added. "Why d'ya think Monsieur Ryoushi's sellin' the place?"

Tsuki cleared his throat loudly, signaling the others to shut the heck up. "So, gentlemen," He cheerily said to his replacements. "What would you say to a song? You should hear for yourself what Blackfire sounds like, since she's gonna be the one bringing in the audience after all."

"Sure, that'd be great." Cyborg replied, and Beastboy nodded.

Aqualad, who was already getting a headache, looked mortified at the thought of Blackfire singing again.

"If my managers command." Blackfire said, feigning politeness. She turned to Aqualad and nodded.

Aqualad nodded back and braced himself. He turned to the band and bid them to begin the song.

Hearing the music, Blackfire began singing. _"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goooooodbye… remember me once in awhile, please promise me yooooooou'll try… When you find, that once again you long to take your heart back and be free…" _Blackfire song was interrupted as someone screamed and the curtain came crashing down on top of Blackfire, pinning her to the ground.

Cyborg, Beastboy, Tsuki, and Melvin rushed to help her up, while Starfire quickly glanced up to see a shadow slip out of sight.

"He's here," Terra said, as she and Raven looked on. "The Phantom of the Opera."

"Blackfire, are you alright?" Cyborg asked, as he helped her up.

"Johnny!" Tsuki shouted at the stagehand, who had climbed up to the scaffolding to investigate. "For God's sake, what's going on!"

"Hey, don't look at me!" He replied. "As God's my judge I wasn't at my post! I'm tellin' ya, there's no one there! Or if there is… well then, it must be a _ghost_! Heheh."

"Um, ya know Blackfire," Beastboy said sheepishly as Backfire dusted herself off. "These things do happen…"

"For the past three years these things _do _happen!" Blackfire snapped back, then glared at Tsuki. "And did you stop them from happening? No! And these two are just as bad! That's it, I'm outta here! C'mon Melvin!" The two walked out, leaving Beastboy and Cyborg dumbfounded.

Meanwhile, Starfire, standing alone a short distance away from the rest, noticed a letter float down from above. She picked it up and immediately knew who it was from.

"Well," Said Tsuki. "I'm leaving now. Good luck with the place, if you need me I'll be in Australia and away from this mess! Haha!"

Tsuki walked away, leaving Bb and Cy even more dumbfounded.

"Excuse me," Said Starfire, as she walked up. "But I have a message… from the Opera Ghost."

"For crying out loud! You people are obsessed!"

"He welcomes you to his opera house…"

"**_His _**opera house!"

"…And commands that box 5 be left empty for him as always. He also says his salary is due."

"His salary?" Cyborg was close to short-circuiting.

Starfire nodded. "Monsieur Ryoushi used to give him twenty thousand francs a month."

"Twenty thousand francs?" Beastboy demanded. "Wait… how much is that?"

"Perhaps with the vicomte and his brother as your patrons?"

"Madame," Cyborg replied, grabbing the letter and tearing it to pieces. "I was gonna make that announcement public tonight during the show. But now it looks like there won't be a show, because we don't have a star!" He turned to his green friend. "A full house Bb… we have to refund a full house!"

"Raven could sing it!" Starfire suggested happily.

"A chorus girl?" Beastboy asked.

"Please, let her sing for you. She has been well taught."

"Starfire, what are you doing!" Raven demanded, after rushing up to her friend. "I can't sing in front of everyone."

"Please try Friend," Star replied. "I know you can."

"But…"

"You were taught by the best Raven… the _best._" Raven still seemed unsure, but decided to put her fear aside and try.

"Oh man, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude, look on the bright side." Beastboy told him. "She's really pretty, so maybe she'll sing pretty good too."

"Maybe…"

Cyborg somehow doubted someone as dark and solitary looking as Raven would have what it takes to sing well enough to entertain hundreds of people, but he, and in fact everyone, was shocked when Raven started singing so wonderfully, so beautifully, that it left everyone breathless.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye… remember me, once in awhile, please promise me you'll try… when you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment… spare a thought for me…" _

There was no question about it. Raven had what it takes, and that night she stood on the stage and sang to a full house, and not one of the people in the audience wasn't amazed by her voice. _"…We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember… stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day… when I won't think… of you…"_

The audience was instantly captivated by Raven's angelic voice, and even the others who worked at the opera house themselves! All who heard her fell in love with her voice.

…But none more than one figure, standing alone deep beneath the tower…

Meanwhile, in his balcony seat, Draco finally got a good look at Raven and instantly recognized her.

"_Can it be…?" _He sang. _"Can it be Raven?" _He stood up and threw a rose, accompanied by a "bravo!" and walked out of his balcony, much weighing on his mind. _"Long ago, it seems so long ago. How young and innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I… remember her…"_

Raven, unaware of the attention she'd attracted, continued singing, while Aqualad was only too happy to compose for her. _"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we. But please promise me that sometimes, you… will… think… aahahahahaa..._ _aahahahahaa... ahahahahahahahahaaaaa…… o-o-of… me." _The music ended and everyone in the audience stood up, giving Raven a standing ovation.

Cyborg and Beastboy were completely satisfied. Tonight, their opera house was a success.

But lurking in the shadows, someone else saw success of his own…

And craved more…

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that. It was kinda hard to write. Anyhow, here's your bonus mini chapter! It's a deleted song from chapter 2: Hakuna Matata! The song is "I'm Not That Girl" from the musical "Wicked." I had heard a lot about this musical, so I finally decided to check it out, and found this one song really fit how Raven felt about Terra and Bb at first. Then I realized that there was a part in the story where we had no idea what Rae was up to, so I decided to show you what she was up to and get this song in. Enjoy!

* * *

(Special Deleted Song: I'm Not That Girl)

"And now," Said Starfire, after dinner was over. "I wish to celebrate our friendship with a song!" She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to sing, but no sound came out.

"Well," Said Raven. "That's a pleasant surprise."

Starfire was starting to freak out. She tried to scream but it was like someone had put her voice on mute. She started to run around, trying unsuccessfully to scream her head off.

"Hey Terra," Beastboy asked, completely ignoring Starfire like everyone else. "I was wondering… would you… like to go out on a date sometime?"

"Sure Beastboy." She answered. "I'd love to."

"Really? Cool."

Raven stood up suddenly. "I'm going to bed." Was all she said before walking away down the hall.

"What's her problem?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm not sure." Terra replied. "Either of you guys know?"

"Nope." Said Cyborg.

"Me either." Draco added, even though he did have a feeling he knew what was up.

_Poor Raven, _He thought. _I wish there was something I could do…_

Raven retreated to her room.

Why did she feel like this? It's not like she cared if Beastboy and Terra went on a date! Or… did she?

Raven couldn't deny that she cared about Beastboy. He was her friend. Possibly her best friend in the world… so why did she feel like she wished there was more?

After Terra had been turned to stone, Raven had comforted Beastboy. Same as when Terra came back but didn't remember who she was. The two of them had gotten so close, and Raven felt something deep within.

But then Terra returned.

Raven didn't hate Terra. Far from it. After what she'd done Terra had more than redeemed herself. But Raven knew, deep down, she envied the girl who had stolen Beastboy's heart.

"What is wrong with me?" Raven demanded as she sat down on her bed. But she knew the answer. "I don't believe it… I… I actually love Beastboy. But that doesn't do me any good. He doesn't love me. How could he love me? He loves another girl… and I'm not that girl…"

From out of thin air, music once more filled the room and Raven felt compelled to sing, while looking at an old picture of her and the rest of the original five Titans. Remembering the first time she'd ever met Beastboy. _"Hands touch… eyes meet… sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy… but I'm not that girl…" _

She stood up and walked to the window, gazing out at the stars. _"Don't dream too far. Don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy… I'm not that girl._

"_Every so often we long to steal to the land of what might have been. But that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in. Blithe smile, lithe limb, she who's winsome, she wins him. Gold hair with a gentle curl… That's the girl he chose… and Heaven knows… I'm not that girl…"_

Draco, having just sung Hakuna Matata with Robin and Beastboy, felt especially bad about Raven being all alone in her room, so before going to bed he walked silently up to her door and opened it slightly to see her standing at the window. He was about to say something when he heard her singing.

"_Don't wish. Don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and pearl. There's a girl, I know… He loves her so…" _A tear fell from Raven's eye as she sang the last words. _"I'm not… that… girl…"_

Raven sat back down on her bed and wiped away the tears.

Draco, knowing she was singing about Beastboy, closed the door quietly so she wouldn't know he was there.

He leaned against the door and bowed his head. How was he to heal his Raven's heart?

(End of Special Deleted Song)

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Please review! 


	27. Angel of Music, Phantom of the Opera

Sorry for the delay. You would not believe how bad a week I've just had. has puppy eyes Raven, cheer me up.

Raven: Why?

Cause you're pretty.

Raven: Well what can I do?

Um... can I hide under your cape?

Rae: EEW! No way you perv! Why would I do that!

I dunno... it's not as sick as you think, your cape is just warm. I know, I asked Bb.

Rae: Well forget it! Drake'd skin you alive! And besides, don't you have a girlfriend?

Yeah... about her... Let's just say she now reminds me of Malchior.

Rae: Ah, I see. So you're gonna go back to oggling me?

smiling You or Faye Valentine. raven knocks Tsuki out

Rae: Okay, so anyway, enjoy the chapter. Oh, and remember a couple things. two words with a / between them are two words sung at once, and sentences typed **_like this _**are faceless voices singing all at once. Thank you for your time.

(Tsuki doesn't own the Teen Titans, POTO, or any songs sung in this fic.)

* * *

The performance was a success, and everyone in the opera celebrated. Terra, however, noticed Raven was nowhere to be found and went looking for her.

Raven had left after the opera was over and had gone by herself to the chapel located in the Tower. She lit a candle, as though in memory of someone, and sat in silence. But the silence was broken.

Somewhere, a soft voice whispered in her ears, _"…Bravo, bravo, bravisima…"_

"_Raven, Raven." _Terra sang, as she came in searching for her friend.

The voice faded with a final _"Raven…" _as Terra came to sit next to Raven.

Terra smiled at her friend and sang, _"Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?"_

Raven paused before giving her answer. "Do you remember when I first came here? It was after my grandfather passed away. Before he died, he told me he'd send the angel of music to guide me. Then, on the first night I stayed here, I heard a voice… it spoke to me, comforted me. It taught me to sing, and guarded me all these years."

Terra seemed confused. "But Raven, that's impossible. You don't really think an angel of music taught you to sing, do you?"

Raven paused again, then turned to the candle she had lit for her grandfather. _"Grandfather once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear… now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here… Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know, he's always with me, he the unseen genius."_

"_Raven you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Raven you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you…"_

Raven continued singing as she and Terra got up and walked down the hall together. Terra sang as well. _"Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory…"_

"_Who is this Angel…?"_

the two girls then sang together. _"**Angel of music, hide no longer. Secret and strange angel…**"_

"_He's with me even now…" _Raven stopped and Terra took her hand.

"_Your hands are cold…"_

"_All around me…" _

"_Your face Raven, it's white."_

"_It frightens me…"_

"_Don't be frightened."_

Raven gave Terra a small smile, grateful to her for her concern.

Meanwhile, Robin and Draco decided to congratulate Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Congratulations Cyborg, Beastboy." Said Robin. (What'd I tell ya?) "The show was great."

"Thanks." Said Cyborg. "We couldn't have done it without Raven."

"Speaking of which, would it be okay if I spoke to her?" Draco asked.

"Oh sure." Beastboy replied, holding a bouquet of flowers he and Cyborg had received as a welcoming gift. "I'll introduce you two right away."

"Thanks Beastboy, but that won't be necessary. I'll just go talk to her alone if that's okay." Draco saw the flowers and thought they were for him to give to Raven. "But thanks anyway, and congratulations again." He took the flowers and walked away.

"Dude, what'd we miss?" Beastboy asked confusedly. Cyborg shrugged.

"We knew Raven when we were kids." Robin explained. "Drake's always had a crush on her, so he was really excited when he found out she was here."

"**Oooooh.**" Cyborg and Beastboy said together, finally getting it.

Back in the dressing room area, Starfire found Raven in her room.

The red-head hugged her friend and congratulated her on the performance. "You were wonderful Raven. I'm so proud."

"Thanks Starfire." Raven replied.

Starfire's smile faded a little as she handed something to Raven. It was a paper rose. "Someone else is proud as well…"

Raven took the paper rose and knew who it was from. She turned away from Starfire and heard her walk slowly out of the room.

But Raven was surprised to hear someone else enter. She turned to see a familiar face and smiled when Draco entered the room.

"Hi Raven…" He said. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah…" Raven replied. "We haven't seen each-other since before my mother died. When we used to play together."

"Yeah. We used to have picnics, tell stories… I used to love when you told me about the angel of music."

Raven turned her face down slightly, though she still smiled.

Draco decided to turn the subject to the present. "_You_ sang like an angel tonight."

Raven looked Draco in the eyes again, uttering a silent "thank you."

She paused a moment before she decided what to say next. "My grandfather once said 'when I'm in Heaven I'll send the angel of music to you.' Grandfather died years ago Draco and now… now I _have _been visited by the angel of music."

"Oh, there's no doubt about that." Draco replied, not realizing how serious Raven was. "So, how about dinner?"

Raven shook her head. "No Draco. The angel's very strict."

"Okay then, I won't keep you out late then." Draco joked. You go ahead and change and I'll go get my carriage. I'll be back in two minutes."

Draco walked out before Raven could stop him.

Unaware to him, or anyone else other than Starfire, someone locked Raven's door after Draco left.

The opera house closed down for the night, and everything was plunged into darkness. Only a few candles were still lit to give a small flicker of light. An eerie cloud of silence and shadow fell over everything.

Raven had prepared to change when the candles lighting her room went out, leaving her in darkness.

Raven looked about, confused at the strange occurrence. Then she heard a voice, seemingly from the shadows, sing to her.

"_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory… Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph."_

Rather than being scared by the strange voice, Raven seemed glad to hear it, as though she were greeting an old friend. _"Angel I hear you, speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me… Angel my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, Master…"_

Before now, the voice seemed harsh and angry, but now it was soft and soothing. _"Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide… look at your face in the mirror. I am there… inside…"_

Raven turned to her mirror to see a faint silhouette, which she gladly approached. _"Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory… Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me strange angel…"_

As Raven neared the figure, the voice changed again. This time it sounded slow, hypnotic… In other words, creepy. _"I am your angel of music… come to me angel of music…"_

Outside Draco tried to open the door, but found it locked. He then heard the strange singing. "Whose voice is that?" He asked. "Who's in there?"

Raven didn't hear Draco, nor did she hear when he knocked or called her name. All she heard was the hypnotic singing. _"…I am your angel of music… come to me angel of music…"_

Raven approached the mirror and held out her hand. Her hand was then taken by another, which led her through a secret door behind the mirror.

It was then that our pals, the Inviso-band, began playing the creepy, up-tempo music.

The figure, a tall man with white hair, a scarf-thing over the bottom half of his face and a classic Phantom mask over his right eye, led Raven down a long hallway lit by several candelabras.

Raven began to sing. (Obviously.) _"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came… that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name… And do I dream again? For now I find… the Phantom of the Opera is there… inside my mind…"_

Rorek, as the Phantom was called, continued leading Raven down through the deepest levels of the secret underground tunnels under the Tower, and decided he would also sing. _"Sing once again with me… our strange duet. my power over you grows stronger yet… And though you turn from me, to glance behind… the Phantom of the Opera is there… inside your mind…"_

Rorek and Raven came to an underground waterway, probably connected to the sewer somehow, (readers: EEEWWWW!) and stepped into a small boat.

As Rorek navigated the ship, Raven continued singing. _"Those who have seen you face draw back in fear… I am the mask you wear…" _

"_It's me they hear…" _Rorek finished.

The two then sang together. _"**Your/My spirit and my/your voice, in one combined… the Phantom of the Opera is there… inside my/your mind…**"_

"…_**He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…**"_

"_He's there… the Phantom of the Opera…" _Raven sang operatically, filling the dark caverns with beautiful, yet haunting sound.

She stopped singing when the music ended and the boat came to rest in a large cave-like dwelling, which looked like a strange underworld, decorated to mimic a home. Here was the Phantom's lair.

Rorek steered the boat to a spot where the rock floor was raised above the surface of the water and stepped out of the boat.

He turned to Raven and sang again. _"I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne. To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music… Music… You have come here, for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music…My music…"_

Raven watched, captivated, as Rorek continued his song. _"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation… Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination… Silently the senses abandon their defenses…" _

Rorek offered Raven his hand, which she took. Rorek helped her out of the boat and continued singing. _"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender… turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light… and listen to the music of the night…"_ Rorek took Raven by the hand and gently touched her face. _"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start… to soar……And you'll live… as you've never lived… before._

"_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you… hear it, feel it, secretly possess you… Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night…"_

Rorek stepped away from Raven and ascended a short flight of steps, turning back to look down upon the girl and his domain. _"Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long… to _**be**_…!" _Rorek's last word echoed for a moment before he turned and gazed at Raven. _"…Only then… can you belong… to me…"_

Rorek moved back down the stairs and put his arms around Raven, who returned the embrace. _"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write… The power of the music of the night…"_

Raven felt so comfortable and safe in Rorek's arms that she fell asleep, exhausted from the eventful day.

Rorek gently lifted her up and placed her in a bed, closing the bed curtains and gazing lovingly at her as she slept.

"…_You alone can make my song take flight… Help me make the music… of the… Night……"_

_

* * *

_

Rae: Yeah, Tsuki's still unconscious. So I'm here to tell you guys that this is your special mini chapter for this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

(Special mini Chapter: I Just can't wait to be king.)

Melvin and Blackfire, on the run once again, had finally decided to hide out at the headquarters of the H.I.V.E. Five. Well, for the time being their headquarters was just a junkyard, but you get the picture.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here Giz old pal." Melvin said to Gizmo.

"We never let you stay here ya gunk eater!" Gizmo grumbled. "You just showed up and never left!"

"And we would have kicked you out by now," Said See-more. (that is the guy with the weird eye's name, right?) "Except Blackfire'd beat us up."

"Oh yeah…" Melvin said thoughtfully. "It's good to have a tough girlfriend sometimes. You guys got any candy?"

"Forget the candy." Said Blackfire. "We need a plan to destroy the Titans once and for all!"

"Aw, come on Blackfire," Melvin whined. "Why do we have to destroy them? I mean, sure they foiled your plan to blackmail Starfire, got you caught and sent to prison, ruined your chances of ruling your home planet, and made every plan of yours for revenge since then blow up in your face. Often literally. But I kinda like them."

"Oh really? And what do you suggest we do?"

"I dunno… hang out, go on vacation…"

"I mean in the future. If we don't destroy the Titans, what future will we have? I can't go back to Tameran, and I doubt you want to go back to that moon temple on Drepnax 4."

"Yuck! No way! It was drafty in that old temple!"

"So where do we go?"

"We could always go back to Linall."

"Where's Linall?" Jinx asked.

"It's my home planet. Man I miss it. My parents sent me to that temple after I got cursed and I haven't seen it since then."

"Um, exactly how were you cursed, anyway?"

"It's a long story. Well, not really, but I'm not gonna tell it now. Anyhow Blackfire, we'd be comfortable there. Mom and Dad are probably miserable in that big empty palace without me.

Meanwhile, on Linall, Melvin's parents were throwing a huge party and having the time of their lives.

"Wait," Said Blackfire. "Palace? What palace?"

"Duh Blackfire," Melvin replied. "The Royal Palace of Linall. Home of the Linallian Royal family. Namely, _my _family. I am a prince, remember?"

"You're a prince?" Mammoth asked.

"Yup. I've even got a royal tattoo on my left ankle to prove it." The others stared at him and Melvin realized his error. "Oh… well I did when I _had _an ankle. Anyhow, I'm next in line to the throne of Linall. Someday Blackfire Dearest, you will be married to a king."

Blackfire started laughing uncontrollably. "You! A King? Hahahaha!"

"Hey, don't laugh, I'm serious! I'll be a great King!"

"Yeah, right! Hahaha!"

"Okay Blackfire, you asked for it…"

"Uh oh," Said Jinx, hearing music start to play. "A song's coming on! Everybody duck and cover!"

The H.I.V.E. Five all ran for cover as Melvin started singing. _"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware."_

Blackfire started singing too. _"Well I've never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair."_

"_I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my _**roar!**_"_

"_Thus far a rather uninspiring thing."_

"_Oh I just can't wait to be king!"_

"Humph!" Blackfire walked over to Melvin. "You've got a long way to go Melvin if you think…"

"_No one saying 'do this'…" _Mel continued.

"Now when I said that…"

"_No one saying 'be there'…"_

"What I meant was…"

"_No one saying 'stop that!'…"_

"What you don't realize…"

"_No one saying see here…"_

"See here!"

Melvin floated away as Blackfire began to get annoyed. _"Free to run around all day…"_

"That's definitely out."

"_Free to do it all my way!"_

Blackfire followed Melvin as he floated around the junkyard. _"I think its time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart."_

"_Kings don't need advice from their villain girlfriends for a start."_

Blackfire stopped and crossed her arms. _"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of this fan-fiction, I wouldn't hang about! This mirror's getting wildly out of wing…"_

"_Oh I just can't wait to be king!"_

The H.I.V.E. Five members ran, but they couldn't hide, and were soon swept up in the musical goodness.

Melvin floated to the top of a junk pile and continued singing. _"Everybody look left, everybody look right, everywhere you look I'm standin' spot light!"_

"Not yet!" Blackfire shouted, though to no avail.

The H.I.V.E. Five couldn't resist any longer and joined in. _"**Let every creature go for broke and sing… let's hear it in the heard and on the wing… its gonna be King Melvin's finest fling…**"_

Melvin joined the rest and sang the finale. _"**Oh I just can't wait to be king…**_ _**Oh I just can't wait to be king… Oh I just can't wait…. To be king….!**"_

"**Alright I get it!" **Blackfire shouted. "You'll be a good king, now can you please stop singing?"

"Sure thing Hon." Melvin replied. "All you had to do was ask."

Blackfire rested her head in her hands. "I have a headache…"

(End of mini chapter)

* * *

Rae: Tsuki hasn't woken up yet. It's just as well, I'm going to beat him up when he wakes up anyhow. Thanks for reading and everything, and, uh, review or something.


	28. All I Ask of You

Hey everyone, I'm back. Raven did beat me up by the way, but luckily I recovered. Speaking of which, sorry for the delay. I've been having... problems lately.

I gotta tell you all, I've had a very terrible experience tonight, involving a certain someone I met because of this story, and so it now holds some bad memories for me, so I'm not sure I can continue it unless I know there are still people reading it who wish me to continue. And as for the POTO story-arc, I'm not sure I wanna continue that either unless you want me to, so if you want this story to continue, let me know, and tell me if I should finish the POTO story arc or abandone it.

Thanks for your time.

(I do not own the Teen Titans, POTO, or any songs sung in this fic.)

Cyborg walked cheerfully past Tree and Blossom and into the opera house. With Raven's sudden disappearance the night before and Blackfire having quit, publicity skyrocketed and ticket sales were higher than ever. Oh sure, Raven was still missing, and everyone was beginning to worry, but Cyborg was just glad his new business venture was doing well.

As he walked in and up the stairs he smiled at the solid gold statues of trees. "Life is good." He said.

"Dude!" Beastboy shouted, as he stormed down the steps towards Cyborg. "First Blackfire, then Raven, we're losing our cast!"

"C'mon Bb, it's not that bad," Cyborg reassured him. "Think of all the publicity we're getting. Tonight's opera is almost sold out!"

"I may not be the smart one… but don't we need a singer to perform an opera?"

"Oh stop worrying so much. We can find another singer. Wait… is that what I think it is?" Cyborg pointed to a letter in Beastboy's pocket. The changeling nodded sadly. "From you-know-who?" Beastboy nodded again.

"I found it this morning." Beastboy explained. He took the letter out of his pocket and began reading it. "It says, 'Dear Beastboy, last night's performance was sup… sup…"

"Superb." Cyborg explained."

"Right. 'Superb. Especially Raven. I was not at all pained to see Blackfire go. Speaking of which, what ever possessed you to even consider casting her?'"

"Huh, that's better than what mine said." Said Cyborg, as he took out a similar letter. "Ahem, 'Dear Cyborg, just thought I would remind you about my salary. It has yet to be paid, so I would appreciate if you would rectify this mistake forthwith.'"

"Sighed 'O.G.'?" Beastboy asked.

Cyborg nodded. "Opera Ghost… Man, is this guy crazy or what?"

"Dude, he is beyond crazy. He's like… 'geeky fan-fic writer' crazy."

"So what do we do about it?"

Before either could continue, Draco and Robin walked in. "Where is she?" Draco demanded.

"Who?" Beastboy asked.

"Raven. I want to know where she is, now!"

"How are we supposed to know?" Cyborg inquired.

"We got a note," Said Robin. "It was addressed to Draco. Did either of you write it?"

"Of course not!" Beastboy replied. "Why, what did it say?"

Draco handed the note in question to Cyborg, who read it out loud. "'Do not fear for Raven, the Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again.'"

"If you didn't write it, who did?" Draco asked.

Cyborg and Beastboy just shrugged.

"WHERE IS HE?" Blackfire shouted, as she dragged Melvin into the room.

The others jumped five feet from shock and Cyborg placed a hand on his chest to calm his half mechanical heart. "Blackfire! Welcome back!"

"Shut it!" Blackfire yelled. "Where are your patrons!" She spotted Robin and Draco and eyed them venomously. "Aha! There you are!"

"What's the matter?" Robin asked as Blackfire stormed over to them.

"Don't 'what's the matter' me! I got your letter!"

"What letter?" Draco asked, as he hid behind Robin.

"Dude, have you been writing hate mail to Blackfire again?" Beastboy asked.

"No, you're thinking of Tsuki, not me." Draco replied.

"Oh yeah…"

"Are you trying to tell me you didn't send this letter?" Blackfire demanded.

"What exactly are we supposed to have written?" Robin asked. Blackfire handed him a letter which he read to the others. "'Your days at the Titans Opera Tower are numbered. Raven will be singing on your behalf, and be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place.'"

Cyborg and Beastboy blinked in confusion at each other.

"Dude, all these notes are making my brain hurt!" Beastboy whined.

"Tell me about it. And almost all of them have to do with Raven."

Beastboy and Cyborg began to think the situation over, but were interrupted when Starfire entered with Terra. "Please excuse me," She said. "But Raven has returned."

"I hope she's okay." Said Beastboy.

"Where is she?" Cyborg asked.

"I thought it best for her to be alone to rest." Starfire replied.

"May I see her?" Draco asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but she will not see anyone right now."

"**Will she sing?**" Blackfire and Melvin demanded.

"I believe this note may answer your questions." Starfire took a note from her pocket and showed it to everyone.

Blackfire tried to grab for it, but Cyborg took it and began reading. "'Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how _my _theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions…'" The scene faded out to show Rorek when he had been writing the letter.

"I shall give you one last chance…" He said out loud as he wrote. "I have returned Raven to you, and I am anxious for her career to progress. Therefore, in tonight's performance Blackfire (should she choose to take her job back) will be given a silent role, and Raven will have the lead role. Should these commands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. Gentleman, I remain your obedient servant… O.G."

The scene returned to Cyborg and the others, as Blackfire turned red with anger.

"I can't believe this!"

"Me neither!" Said Melvin. "I mean, the guy makes all these demands then calls himself an obedient servant? It makes no sense!"

Blackfire stormed over to Draco. "You had something to do with this! You're trying to help your girlfriend steal my job!"

"What? That's crazy!" Draco replied. "Besides… she kinda hasn't agreed to be my girlfriend yet." Draco's head drooped and Robin patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Dude, we can't let this guy bully us like this!" Said Beastboy.

"I agree." Said Cyborg. "So we're not gonna give in to his demands."

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

"I mean, we're not gonna pay him, we're not leaving box 5 empty, and we are not gonna cast Raven in the lead role just cause he said so. Raven'll have to have the silent role, and Blackfire will sing the lead."

"Ha! Fat chance of that!" Blackfire scoffed, turning her back to Cyborg and the others. "You can't just replace me like an old shoe and come crawling back! …you are _crawling_, aren't you…?"

"Yes, we are!" Beastboy replied.

"Blackfire, we could never replace you!" Cyborg added. "You are the one true voice of the Titans Opera Tower! You have to come back. Pleeeeeeeease?"

"Dude, we'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Blackfire asked in an evil way. "Well… all right. But I do have some requirements…"

Blackfire walked away, and Melvin, Starfire, Terra, Beastboy and Cyborg followed. "Dude, why do I feel like we've made a deal with the devil…?" Beastboy asked fearfully.

Meanwhile, Draco blinked in astonishment. "Wait, how can they do that?" He asked. "It's not fair that they should just give Raven such a rotten role and give that witch Blackfire the lead!"

"They had no choice Draco," Said Robin. "If they gave in to this 'ghost' it would only make things worse for everyone, including Raven."

Draco sighed, but nodded in understanding.

Later, everyone prepared for the performance. Costumes were put on, props were set up, the band prepared to play, and people began to come in and take their seats.

Draco and Robin took their seats in box 5 (rather dumb of them, huh?) and waited for the opera to begin.

The curtain rose, and Blackfire led the other performers while Raven performed her silent role.

Up above, a lone figure watched silently. Rorek glared down at the stage and grew furious when he saw Raven in the silent role and Blackfire in the lead.

Angrily, Rorek made his way backstage and found Blackfire's throat spray. Swiftly and silently, he switched the bottle with an identical one. This one held a nasty surprise for the villainous Tamaranian.

He then returned to his secret passages and climbed up to a balcony high above the audience. It was then that he noticed Draco and Robin sitting in his box and decided he'd had enough.

"Did I not instruct that box 5 be left empty?" He demanded in a booming voice.

All heads quickly turned to face him.

"He's here." Said Terra. "The Phantom of the Opera."

"It's him…" Raven gasped.

"Your part is silent you goth toad!" Blackfire shouted, but giggled innocently when she remembered all the people in the audience.

"A toad, Madame?" Rorek asked. "Perhaps it is you who are the toad…" Rorek turned and disappeared from sight. Unaware that Johnny Rancid had spotted him and began following.

Cyborg quickly stood up from his seat in a balcony and turned to the audience. "Um, attention everyone!" He called. "Please ignore this interruption. We assure you that nothing is wrong and hope you will enjoy the rest of the performance. Thank you."

Cyborg sat down and the audience returned their attention to the stage.

Blackfire quickly went backstage and used what she thought was her throat spray before returning to the stage.

Meanwhile, Johnny had followed the so-called phantom to the rafters above the stage and was about to close in on him.

"I don't like this…" Said Draco. "Who was that guy?"

"I don't know." Robin replied. "He must be the one behind all those notes."

Draco nodded. "Do you think Raven is in any danger?"

"I don't really know. We'd best keep our eyes open for anything else to happen."

"Right."

Back on the stage, Blackfire cleared her throat and opened her mouth to sing, but the only sound that came out was a harsh croaking. Blackfire tried and tried, but she simply could not get her voice to work properly.

The audience was surprised at first, but began laughing at her unfortunate loss of voice.

Blackfire, infuriated, embarrassed, and otherwise frustrated ran off the stage screaming.

The stagehands hurriedly dropped the curtains and Cyborg quickly got up again.

"Um… uh… Everyone! Looks like there's another interruption but… um… don't worry, we'll get going again soon! We'll just have a short intermission and when the performance begins again, Miss Raven will be playing the lead. Thank you for your patience."

The audience groaned. Two interruptions in one night?

"That's it," Said Draco. "Something is definitely up. I'm going backstage to check on Raven."

"Alright," Robin replied. "Just keep your eyes out. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Right Master Obi-wan. Uh, I mean Robin." Draco got up and headed down the stairs to go backstage.

After hastily getting Raven ready, the curtain finally rose again and the opera continued.

Raven waited nervously for her cue, but smiled when she noticed Draco approaching.

Back up in the rafters, Johnny thought he would be on top of the mysterious man, but found he had lost track of him.

But Rorek wasn't too far away. He soon spotted Johnny following him and his eyes glowed red with anger.

Johnny heard something behind him and turned just in time to see a terrible figure swoop down upon him.

Back on the stage, Raven prepared to sing her part, confident that with Draco nearby everything was alright. But then, she felt something put into her hand and looked to see that it was a paper rose.

Suddenly there was a scream and Johnny's limp body fell from the rafters and landed on the stage.

The performers and audience screamed in terror at the aweful sight and began to flee, while Cyborg tried his best to calm everyone.

"Oh my God! They killed Johnny!" Melvin shouted in a funny voice. He knelt down next to Johnny's body and began to cry. "Why? Why did he have to be taken at such a young age! WHY?"

"Hey…" Johnny moaned as he lifted his head slowly. "…I'm not dead…"

"Shut up! You're ruining the story!" Melvin picked up a stick and smacked Johnny in the head, causing him to pass out again.

Draco hurriedly rushed to be by Raven's side and saw a look of terror in her eyes.

"Come with me!" She said, taking his hand and leading him away from the stage.

"What? Where?" He asked, bewildered.

Raven led him to a flight of stairs and swiftly led him upwards. "Just follow me!"

Feeling he was getting nowhere asking normally, Draco decided the next best thing to do would be to sing it. And so he did. _"Why have you brought me here?"_

Raven shook her head as she sang an answer. _"We can't go back there…"_

"_We must return…"_

"_He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there…"_

"_Raven, don't say that…"_

"_Those eyes that burn…"_

"_Don't even think it."_

"_And if he has to kill a thousand men…"_

"_Forget this waking nightmare."_

"_The Phantom of the Opera will kill, and kill again."_

"_There is no Phantom of the Opera…"_

Raven led Draco all the way up the steps and onto a spiral staircase, as she continued singing. _"My God who is this man…?"_

"_My God who is this man…?"_

"_Who hunts to_ _kill…?"_

"_This mask of death…?"_

"_I can't escape from him…"_

"_Whose is this voice you hear…?"_

"_I never will…"_

"_With every breath?"_

The two sang together as they reached the top of the staircase and walked out a door onto the Tower's roof. _"**And in this labyrinth, where night is blind… the Phantom of the Opera is there… inside your/my mind…**"_

Now outside, Draco turned to Raven and sang, _"There is no Phantom of the Opera…"_

Raven looked at him with eyes full of sadness. _"…Draco I've been there… to his vault of unending night… to a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness… darkness…" _Raven turned away and gazed at the stars. _"Draco I've seen him. Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face so distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face in the darkness… darkness…"_ A tear ran down her cheek as she remembered the strange Phantom. _"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In the night there was music in my mind. And from music my soul began… to soar…And I heard as I'd never heard before…"_

"_What you heard was a dream and nothing more…" _Draco placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to gaze sadly at him. _"…Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world… those pleading eyes that both threatened and… adored…"_

Draco looked at her gently and placed his hand softly on her cheek. _"Raven… Raven…"_

An echo flew through the night sky, faintly saying her name as she looked Draco in the eyes.

The inviso-band began to play a lighter, more romantic theme as Draco held her hand in his, causing her to drop the paper rose she held. They were both unaware that they were not alone on the rooftop…

He looked lovingly at her as he continued to sing. _"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here… Nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you…"_

Raven smiled back at Draco and held his hand tightly. _"Say you'll love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime… Say you'll need me with you now and always… promise me that all you say is true… that's all I ask of you."_

"_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you…"_

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night. And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me…"_

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude… say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go, too… Raven, that's all I ask of you…"_

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you…"_

The two held each-other's hands and moved closer as they sang together. _"**Share each day with me, each night, each morning…**"_

Raven smiled at Draco. _"Say you love me…"_

"_You know I do…" _Draco smiled back, their faces inches apart.

"_**Love me… that's all I ask of you…**" _Their faces finally touched and they became locked in a deep kiss.

In the shadows, a lone figure gasped in horror. His heart sank low in his chest as the two continued their kiss.

The kiss finally ended and Raven and Draco smiled happily at each other and sang. _"**Anywhere you go let me go, too. Love me… that's all I ask… of… you…**" _Raven rested her head on Draco's shoulder as they held each other.

After a moment, Raven moved away from Draco. "I must go, they'll wonder where I am. Come with me."

Raven took Draco's hand and the two walked to the door leading inside.

Soon after they were inside, Rorek came out of the shadows and knelt down to pick up the paper rose on the ground.

He looked sadly at the flower as he began to cry and sang. _"I gave you my music… made your song take wing… and now, how you've repaid me… denied me and betrayed me…" _Rorek turned his tear filled eyes to the starry sky. _"…He was bound to love you… when he heard your song… _Raven…" Rorek put a hand over his eyes and sobbed softly.

Echoes of Raven and Draco singing ran through his head. Slowly, he began tightening his grip on the rose, until he crushed it in his anger.

Dropping the crushed flower, Rorek angrily ran to the edge of the Tower and sang loudly to the stars. _"You will curse the day you did not do… all that the Phantom asked… of… you…!"_

Inviso-band played a dark, dramatic theme as Rorek disappeared from the rooftop to plan his terrible revenge…

Meanwhile, on the other end of cyber-space, two bunnies sat before a computer screen reading the story.

"Whoa." Said Yang, the blue bunny. "The guy that wrote this is weird."

"I think he has a great imagination." Yin, Yang's pink sister, retorted. "And his pen-name is cool, too. Tsukiryoushi. That means Moon hunter, you know."

"So what, he hunts moons? Laaaaaame! C'mon, I'm bored looking at Teen Titans fan-fiction, let's see if there are any about us!"

Yin just sighed and shook her head.

---

Ta da! Even a guest appearence from Yin and Yang from Yin Yang Yo! I like that show a lot.

Anyhow, here is the mini chapter. It was going to be something else, but I felt so bad that I had to express it somehow, so unless you wanna hear a guy express sad feelings through song just skip on down to the bottom of the page and review or ex out of the page altogether.

Still here? Okay, here goes...

---

After the Titans had gotten out of their Phantom of the Opera costumes, they gathered together for some soda before they began work on the next chapter.

"Dude, is it just me or has this fan-fic gotten boring since we started this new story arc?"

"It was kinda fun at first," Said Terra. "But now, I kinda miss the old random storylines."

"Tsuki's only doing this cause so many people requested Songs from that movie," Draco explained. "He just couldn't think of any other way."

"Teacher's pet." Cyborg muttered under his throat.

"You know," Said Robin. "I guess it could be worse. He could be a slash writer." Everyone shuddered at the thought.

"We must give friend Tsuki a chance." Said Starfire. "He has always been a kind author, and a good friend. I am sure he will not let us down."

"Maybe," Said Raven. "But I get the feeling something is up with him."

"How do you know?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm an empath, remember?"

"Oooh…"

"Anyway, I'm going to go check on him." Raven got up and walked out the door.

She found a large door with a sign that said "THE GREAT AUTHOR TSUKIRYOUSHI'S ROOM!" in bright gold letters. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she knocked on the doors.

"Come in…" Tsuki called.

Raven walked in to see Tsuki sitting in a chair looking very sad indeed.

"Are you okay…?"

"No…" Tsuki replied. "You remember that girl from chapter 21? The party?"

"You mean the one you danced with but have been having problems with?" Tsuki nodded. "Well what about her? I thought you were over her."

"Not quite. And now I found out she's going out with another guy… Whom I **hate with GREAT INTENSITY!**" Raven slapped Tsuki and he calmed down. "…Thanks Rae…"

"Tsuki… I really don't know what to say. I know how it feels to be jealous and hurt like this…"

"I know. I wrote it into chapter 26…"

"…But I'm not sure I know how to help you."

"It's okay Raven… it's just… I met her because of this story, you know? But we grew apart and now… she's happy and I'm alone." Raven looked sympathetically at Tsuki. "Hey Raven?"

"Yeah?" Would you mind if I expressed my feelings in song now?"

"It's your story." She replied kindly.

"Thanks." Tsuki stood up and walked over to a shelf, to glance at a picture of himself and a pretty girl. He began to sing. _"When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful… every hour we spent together lives within my heart… And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears. And when she was happy, so was I. When she… loved… me…" _Tsuki put the picture away and glanced out the window. _"Through the summer and the fall, we had each-other, that was all. Just she and I together… like it was meant to be. And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her, and I knew that… she… loved… me… So the Months went by, I stayed the same… but she began to drift away. I was left… alone. Still I waited for the day, when she'd say I will always… love… you… Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way. Then she smiled at me and held me… just like she used to do… like she loved me… when she loved me…" _Tsuki's face fell as he sat back down and sadly stared at the ground. _"When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful. Every hour we spent together… lives within my heart… when she… loved… me…"_

The music faded and Raven placed a comforting hand on Tsuki's shoulder.

Back on the other end of cyberspace…

"Aww, that poor guy…" Said Yin, as she wiped away a tear after reading the mini-chapter.

"Whatever!" Yang said impatiently. "Can we at least check out the Kingdom Hearts section?"

---

That song, by the way, is from Toy Story 2. And look, Yin and Yang again!

Sorry, I just wasn't quite in a funny mood when I wrote this... hopefully I'll cheer up by the time next chapter roles around... but I'm not sure I will.

Pitty a poor pathetic geeky fan-fic author and review please.


	29. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Aha! I'm back everyone!

Raven: You are? I thought your breakup left you a pathetic, broken-hearted puddle incapable of continuing?

Me: PFFFT! Yeah right! I know I was all "poor me, I'm so broken-hearted" last chapter. But remember, a lot can happen in the course of time between one of _my _insanely long updates. I realized something. My ex wasn't even worth feeling broken-hearted about. Sure, we had some laughs, but it wasn't really love at all. I'm better off without her, especially since I've got someone new in my life. (Sigh) She's the greatest. She makes me want to sing. In fact...

Raven: Don't even think about it Tsuki!!! This is not a self-insert story, for crying out loud! You don;t even sing that well!

Me: Sheesh. Well excuuuuse me! Anyhow, I've decided since a lot of poeple love this story, including a certain special girl, and myself, that I'll continue it. Oh yeah, and after next chapter, the PoTO story ark will be done, and the randomness will continue!

Raven: (sarcastically) Yippee...

And now, on to the chapter!!!

p.s. a lot of guest stars will return in this chapter. And expect a few new guest stars!

(I do not own TT, PoTO, or any songs sung in this fic.)

---

Fireworks shot in the sky, lighting up the night, as several guests arrive at the Tower for the masquerade ball.

It had been three months since the incident with the Phantom, and no one had seen or heard from him since. It seemed that perhaps the Opera Ghost had finally given up the… well, to say given up the ghost would be dumb, so I'll just say gave up.

Cyborg arrived in his carriage and saw Beastboy also there. They both had Victorian masks.

"Dude, this is awesome!" Said Beastboy (or couldn't you tell from the "dude"?).

"Tell me about it," Cyborg replied, as the two walked in. "Three whole months and not one problem. Things are finally looking up!"

Inside, the party was spectacular. Several guests of the highest esteem had turned out. Inuyasha and Kagome danced, Sonic and Shadow fought over who would dance with Amy, Elementa chatted with Aqualad, Max the six-foot mouse talked with Bigfoot and Danny Phantom, and Dr. Evil sat alone in a corner.

Beastboy and Cyborg walked in and were greeted by Starfire and Terra, both dressed in beautiful dresses. Terra's was yellow, and Star's was pink.

"Friends, the masquerade party is wonderful!" Said Starfire.

"Yeah, we're having a great time." Terra added.

"Well good," Beastboy replied, trying to sound suave for Terra. "Perhaps you and I could have a dance?"

"Uh-oh," Said Cyborg, pointing at the figure approaching. "Blackfire alert."

Blackfire and Melvin walked up and nodded politely to the group. "Cyborg, I must say, this party is wonderful!" Said Blackfire.

"I… just said that." Starfire grumbled.

"These past few months have been so wonderful, don't you agree?" Blackfire continued.

"Oh yeah, it's great." Cyborg agreed. "Hey, wasn't the Vicomte and his brother supposed to be here?"

"There he is!" Starfire said gleefully, as Robin approached with a man in a mask.

"Gentlemen," Said Robin, as he nodded to Cyborg and Beastboy. "Allow me to introduce my… um… father… Count Batman."

"A pleasure to meet you." Said Batman.

"Likewise," Beastboy replied. "I'd offer you a drink, but I'm sure you never drink… wine. Haha!" Cyborg smacked him upside the head. "Dude! He's _Bat_man and he's a _count_! I HAD to say it!"

"Where's Draco?" Terra asked. "I haven't seen him or Raven yet."

"They should be coming," Robin answered. "They were in the carriage with us."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Draco and Raven finally appeared.

Raven gently touched the ring, hanging from a golden necklace around her neck. "A secret engagement…" She whispered, a little too cheerily for her character. "To think, soon you and I will be married. Although… aren't we a little young to get married?"

"I dunno," Draco replied. "But why does the engagement have to be secret anyway?"

"Draco, we've been over this… let's just enjoy the party. Please?"

Draco sighed and gave Raven a smile. "Alright… for your sake." He held out his hand and smiled charmingly. "Care to dance?"

She nodded with a smile and took his hand. The two walked to the dance floor and danced together, as did Robin and Starfire, Beastboy and Terra, and Melvin and Blackfire.

"Great party, huh?" Sonic asked Max, as they both got something to drink.

"Eh, it is for now." Max replied.

"What do you mean 'for now'?"

"Meaning, this is a false peace. Everyone thinks that these past few months are proof that the opera tower is safe, but in fact the Phantom is lying in wait, preparing to strike."

"I am not!" Danny shouted, insulted.

"Not you Danny, I mean the other Phantom!"

"What makes you so sure?" Sonic asked.

"Duh, the author is the one that thought me up. I know how is mind works, plus I saw the movie."

"Oooh…"

Raven and Draco continued dancing, without a care in the world as the Inviso-band –now visible, because they wore tuxedoes- played a lively tune.

Everything was going perfectly. But suddenly, the music changed to a dramatic, frightening theme, and everyone turned to see a figure dressed in red standing at the top of a flight of stairs. His eyes covered with a skull mask.

Rorek glared down at the group that stared up at him and slowly walked down the stairs, the inviso-drummer making a booming drumbeat each time the Phantom's foot touched a step.

Rorek looked around at the frightened and/or confused faces around him and smiled evilly as he began to sing. _"Why so silent good Messieurs, did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me good Messieurs? I have written you an opera." _He took some papers out of his pocket. _"Here I bring the finished score, 'Don Juan Triumphant!'" _He threw the papers down and drew a sword dramatically. _"…Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts…" _He turned to Blackfire contemptuously, as Draco left to quickly find his sword. Or something like that. _"Blackfire must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage…" _He pointed his sword straight at Melvin, causing him to gasp in fright. _"Our Don Juan must lose some weight. It's not healthy in a man of Melvin's age…"_

"I'm not fat…" Melvin grumbled as Rorek turned to face Beastboy and Cyborg.

Ignoring Melvin, he continued. _"And my managers must learn that their place is in an **Office!** …Not the arts…" _Next, he turned to look at Raven, who returned his gaze. _"As for our star… Dear Miss Raven…" _He sheathed his sword as he slowly approached her. _"No doubt she'll do her best. It's true, her voice is good. She knows though, should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher… her teacher…" _He finally stood before her, looking sadly into her eyes.

Raven looked at him and slowly smiled. He gently raised his hand to touch her face and she closed her eyes, as his fingers stroked her cheek softly.

His hand trailed down to her chin, then her neck. Suddenly, he grabbed the ring hanging from her necklace and pulled it off of her neck, singing angrily, _"Your chains are still mine! _You belong to me!"

Suddenly, Draco returned with his sword and was about to attack Rorek. But Rorek simply stepped back and disappeared in a blaze of fire.

Everyone gasped and moved away, but Draco noticed a trap-door which Rorek must have used and jumped in after him before it closed.

Draco found himself in a room full of mirrors, Rorek's face reflected in each one.

"Hey, this is that funhouse from the episode "Betrayal!" Draco shouted. He shook his head and returned to character, trying to find the real Rorek. He destroyed the mirrors just as Beastboy had done when trying to find Slade, but it was no use. Rorek had escaped.

Suddenly, someone put their hand on Draco's shoulder and he turned to see Starfire.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Please, do not ask." Starfire replied, her face showing a hint of nervousness. "Just come with me."

She led him out of the room and back up to the normal floors of the Tower. She led him down the hall, but Draco stopped her and turned to look at her.

"Starfire," He said. "You know more than you're letting on."

"What would make you say that?" She asked.

"I've seen this movie, and your character knows something and has to tell my character. So please, for all our sakes…?"

Starfire hesitated a moment but sighed. "Very well… come with me." She took him to her room and lit a lamp. She sighed again and turned to face him. "It all began years ago when I was a child. I had only just come to the tower to learn to be a dancer. One day, I and the other dancing students were taken on a field trip to a traveling show…"

(Flashback)

Young Starfire, along with a group of dancing students and a couple chaperones, walked past the odd menagerie of the traveling show.

The group came to a cage where a small figure with a sack over his head sat on the hard floor, nothing but some old hay for comfort. Standing before the cage was Brother Blood, who called people over to see what he called "the terrible Dragon Child."

Starfire looked down at the poor, miserable figure and frowned. The poor thing must have only been a child around her own age.

Brother Blood, now having a suitable audience, entered the cage and beat the poor boy until he sat still and yanked the sack off his head. "Behold," He said cruelly. "The Terrible Dragon Child!"

Starfire gasped when she saw his face, not out of fright, but out of pity. The others however simply laughed at the child's hideousness, as he tried desperately to hide his face.

The onlookers tossed some gold coins to Brother Blood after the boy had put the sack back on his head and they all walked away. Starfire however stayed behind, still saddened by the boy's plight.

Brother Blood greedily bent down to scoop up the money, but unbeknownst to him the boy was right behind him, holding a rope.

The "dragon child", having had enough from Brother Blood, wrapped the rope around the villain's throat and, to Starfire's horror, strangled him.

Starfire gasped when she heard a nearby person shout "Murder!" and knew the boy's deed had been seen. Not knowing what else to do, she opened the cage and helped the boy out and ran with him away from the police officers now chasing them.

They soon found their way to the Tower and Starfire helped the boy inside.

(End of flashback)

"And that is what happened…" Said Starfire. "He has lived secretly in the Tower ever since. It has been his home, his playground. He knows more about its secrets than anyone. He has also learned so much. Music, writing, architecture, fencing, he is a genius."

"But clearly," Said Draco. "Genius has turned to madness." Starfire nodded sadly. "But what is his fascination with Raven?"

"Perhaps it is her sarcastic wit, her angst ridden history, and her tight, form fitting costume?"

"No, besides that."

"Well, he is the one that taught her to sing. He must have fallen in love with her."

"Which means I'm his rival…" Draco suddenly looked very concerned. "And the only way he can get Raven is if he gets rid of…"

"My friend," Starfire said, laying a hand sympathetically on his shoulder. "I do not envy you."

Later, after everything had calmed down and everyone went home, Draco sat watch outside Raven's room, in an effort to keep her safe. Unfortunately, though, he had ended up falling asleep.

Raven, meanwhile, quietly got dressed and snuck past him, making her way down to the stables where a carriage was awaiting her.

What she didn't know, however, was that the driver had been knocked out, a mysterious figure taking his place.

Raven walked up to the carriage, its driver covered by shadows, and climbed in, saying "To my Grandfather's grave, please."

The "driver" nodded and took the reins. The carriage pulled away from the tower and headed towards the graveyard.

Once there, Raven got out of the carriage and walked among the graves, a blanket of snow covering the ground. All was quiet, except for the sound of church bells in the distance. The somber setting only served to remind Raven of her purpose for being here, visiting her Grandfather's grave, and she began to sing sadly.

"_You were once my one companion; you were all that mattered… You were once a friend and father… then my world was shattered…_

"_Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near… Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here… Wishing I could hear your voice again… knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could…"_

Raven looked around at the many graves and statues around her, all sitting as somber reminders of those who have passed on.

As she passed these figures, she continued. _"Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental… seem for you the wrong companions… you were warm and gentle..."_

Snow began to fall, as Raven passed the graves and began to grow nearer to a large tomb.

She looked upon the building with a sad look on her face. _"Too many years, fighting back tears… why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again…Knowing we must say goodbye… try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try… No more memories, no more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years…" _Raven reach the steps of the tomb and knelt down on the first step, as she read the name on the tomb "Roth." A tear came from her eye for her departed grandfather. _"Help me say goodbye… Help me say… good… bye…"_

Raven rested her face in her hands. But then, a light came on in the tomb, and a soft, gentle voice floated to her through the air.

"_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless. Yearning for my guidance…"_

Raven looked up and looked around to find the source of the voice. _"Angel or father, friend or phantom, who is it there staring?"_

The voice sang _"have you forgotten your angel…?"_

Raven stood up and smiled. _"Angel, oh speak. What endless longings echo in this whisper?"_

"_Too long you've wandered in winter… far from my fathering gaze…"_

"_Wildly my mind beats against you…"_

"_You resist…"_

Raven began to walk up the steps, as they both sang together. _"**…But your/my soul… obeys… Angel of music you/I denied me/you, turning from true beauty… Angel of music do not shun me. Come to me strange angel…**"_

Rorek, still hidden in the tomb, waited for Raven to draw closer, as he sang in a creepy, hypnotic voice. _"I am your angel of music… come to me angel of music…"_

Just then, Draco rode up on a horse, and called for Raven. She didn't hear him, as she was still mesmerized by Rorek's voice. _"I am your angel of music… come to me angel of music…"_

Draco jumped off his horse and ran to Raven, taking her hand and stopping her from entering the tomb.

"Draco?" She asked.

"Raven, listen," Said Draco. "This man, this thing isn't your Grandfather."

Suddenly, Rorek jumped out from the shadows, sword drawn, and attacked Draco.

Draco drew his sword as well, and the fight was on!

…But, as I've still not improved my fight scenes, let's switch over to another scene while this is taking place.

Once upon a time, in the city of Tokyo, a young man named Mikey Simon was having lunch with his friends.

"Gonard, how many sandwiches are you gonna eat?" Mikey asked.

"As many as I can!" Gonard replied, as he gulped down yet another sandwich.

"So Spaz," Said Lilly. "What exactly are we doing here?"

"Ozu told us he was lending us out to a fanfic author, to boost publicity." Guano replied. "Apparently, we're guest-starring in some kind of musical version of Teen Titans."

"A musical?" Mitsuki asked. "Wow, that's so cool! Hey Mikey, maybe we could… have a duet?"

"Maybe." Mikey replied. "But I'm better solo. Hey, I know! I'll sing that song from Kingdom Hearts 2! _In yooooou and I, there's a new laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand…"_

Okay, that's not going so well. Let's get back to the story.

Rorek was now on the ground, weaponless, as Draco held his sword to his enemy's throat.

"Well Phantom," he said. "I'm not sure how, but I've won. Now to finish this!"

Draco was about to strike, but Raven stopped him. "No Draco! Not like this…" She pleaded.

Draco hesitated a moment, but finally put his sword back into the sheath. Making sure Rorek wouldn't try anything, Draco helped Raven onto his horse and they rode away.

Rorek got back to his feet and watched them as they left. His eyes became red with anger.

"Now…" He growled. "…Let it be war upon you both!"

Later, Draco had gathered Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire into one room, and told them what had happened.

"It's so obvious now," He said. "I know exactly how to catch him!"

"Really? How?" Beastboy asked.

"We'll do what he says. Put on his opera exactly as he told us. And if Raven performs he'll have to show up."

"Using your girlfriend as bait?" Said Robin. "That doesn't sound like you."

"She wouldn't be bait." Draco replied. "We'd keep a close watch on her, and keep her safe."

"I think you're on to something." Said Cyborg. "If we put on this opera, he'll show up to see it. But we could have the police here, lock the doors, and ambush him!"

"Exactly." Draco said fiercely. "This is our chance to ensnare our clever friend… the time is coming to bring the curtain down on him once and for all!"

---

And there it is! For those who didn't guess, the guest stars were the characters from "Kappa Mikey." One of my newest favorite shows.

Now on to the mini-chapter!

(The song used in this mini-chapter comes from Lion King 2)

---

(Mini chapter: My Lullaby)

Blackfire and Melvin, still staying with the H.I.V.E Five, sat on the couch with the villains watching a late-night movie.

Melvin yawned and turned to Blackfire. "I'm so bored!" He said. "We haven't had a thing to do aside from that stupid dream since chapter 27! There was no mini chapter last chapter cause Tsuki had to have his pity-party. I mean, come on! Even _my_ girlfriend is better than that ex of his! She was sooo not worth the trouble!"

"Will you **stop breaking the fourth wall?.!**" Blackfire shouted. "It's getting excruciatingly old!"

"Oh, alright." Melvin sat back in the couch and yawned again. "At least when I'm King there'll be fun things to do. Like order people around, raise taxes, pass new, ridiculous laws, command the armies, judge beauty contests…"

"Wait, what did you say?" Blackfire asked.

"Judge beauty contests?"

"No, no, before that!"

"Oh, you mean the part about the army? Yeah, Linall has a pretty impressive army. We've never lost a war to another planet, yet. Of course we've never had a war with another planet…"

"Wait… that's it!" Blackfire jumped up, startling Melvin and the other villains.

"Oh no, not another scum-buffing plan." Gizmo complained. "It's bad enough you have to be here, do you have to involve us in your stupid schemes?"

"You're one to talk, ain't you baldy?" Melvin asked. "But then again, he has a point. And not just the one on his egg-shaped head. Blackfire, are you sure you wanna start another one of these plans?"

Blackfire turned to Melvin with a sly smile. "Maybe you're right Dear. Why don't we just forget about it?"

Melvin raised and eyebrow in suspicion. "Okaaaay… why did you just call me 'dear'?"

"Aw, Sweetie, you look so tired." Blackfire moved close to Melvin. "Maybe you aught to go to sleep now?"

"Well, I am a little tired…" Melvin yawned again. "Maybe I'll just ignore how suspicious you're acting and get some shuteye." Melvin leaned back in the couch and closed his eyes. Soon, he was snoring loudly.

"Perfect." Said Blackfire.

"Why'd you want him to sleep?" Jinx asked.

"So that he wouldn't ask any more questions." Blackfire turned to the other villains. "I know exactly how I can get revenge upon the Titans!"

"How's that?"

"Simple! Once I'm married to Melvin we'll just go back to Linall and as their new queen I will command the army to invade Earth and destroy the Titans!"

The H.I.V.E. Five stared at her for a second. "Okay…" Said Jinx. "That is your worst plan ever. I mean, how old are you anyway, nineteen? There is no way you're gonna become queen of Linall just like that, even if you do marry Melvin. And besides, aren't his parents still king and queen?"

"And doesn't he have an older sister who was never really named but mentioned in a joke during the Christmas chapters?" Gizmo asked. "She'd probably be next in line, not Melvin."

"Will you shut up?" Blackfire shouted. "Trust me… I'll make this plan work. Just you wait and see." She turned to Melvin, who was still asleep, and smiled evilly at him.

And yes folks, time again for another song!

Blackfire lovingly patted Melvin on his head/frame and sang softly, _"Sleep my Little Melvin, let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong…_ _You will be a king…" _Blackfire moved away from the sleeping mirror, and the H.I.V.E. Five watched as she continued her song. _"I've been exiled, persecuted, left alone with no defense. When I think of what those jerks did, I get a little _**tense!** _But I dream a dream so pretty, that I don't feel so depressed. Cause it soothes my inner kitty, and it helps me get some rest._

"_The sound of Robin's dying gasp… The Titans squealing in my grasp! My sister Starfire's mournful cry, that's my lullaby! Now the past I've tried forgetting, and my foes I could forgive. Trouble is, I know it's petty, but I hate to let them live!"_

"_So you found yourself somebody to chase the Titans up a tree." _Mammoth sang.

"_Oh the battle may be bloody… but that kind of works for me._

"_The melody of angry growls! A counterpoint of painful howls! A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby!" _Blackfire's tone softened a bit, as she turned towards Melvin again. _"Slade is gone, but Blackfire's still around… to love this Mirror-lad… till he learns to be a killer, with a lust for being bad!"_

Gizmo turned to frown at Melvin as he slept. "Sleep you little Scum-muncher." He grumbled, till he saw Jinx glare at him. "Uh, I mean, _Precious little thing…"_

Jinx sang, _"One day when you're big and strong…"_

"_You will be a king!" _Blackfire finished, and continued on her own. _"The pounding of the drums of war, the thrill of battle's mighty roar!"_

"_The joy of vengeance!" _Billy Numerous sang.

"_Testify!" _Jinx added.

Blackfire sang, _"I can hear the cheering:"_

And the H.I.V.E. Five added _"**Melvin, what a guy!**"_

"_Payback time is nearing, and then our flag will fly… against a blood-red sky…"_

Now Blackfire and the H.I.V.E. Five sang together. _"**That's my lulla… by…!**"_

Blackfire began to laugh evilly as the music faded.

"Hey, keep it down, will you?.!" Melvin shouted from the couch. "I'm tryin' to sleep here!"

Blackfire had an anime-style sweatdrop on her head as her evil laugh turned to an embarrassed chuckle. "Oops, sorry Mel." She said.

Meanwhile, Jinx and Gizmo blinked in confusion.

"How do we always get caught up in these idiotic songs?" Gizmo asked.

"I dunno," Jinx replied. "But I swear, I am _this_ close to joining the Titans!"

(End of Mini-chapter)

---

Hope you all liked it. See ya next time!


	30. Past the Point of No Return

Okay, if there is anyone left still reading this, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

I know it's been, like, forever, but now I'm finally bringing the PoTO story ark to a close. readers cheer

Raven: You just love typing in junk like that, don't you?

Me: Party pooper... Anyways, after this chapter, I'll introduce a few new characters to the story. Some you may know, some that are new. And we'll go back to Disney songs and everything! But for now, enjoy the last PoTO chapter, in which you'll find some new guest stars. See ya!

(I do not own Teen Titans, or any songs sung in this fic.)

After much planning and preparing, Rorek's play was ready to be performed. However, Draco and the others had taken great care to make sure the authorities were there in full force, to arrest the Phantom on sight.

Everyone was busy, readying themselves for the performance, but when Draco went backstage to check on Raven he couldn't find her anywhere.

Finally, after searching everywhere else, he found her alone in the chapel.

"Raven, what are you doing in here?" He asked, as he sat next to her. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think…?" Raven replied softly. "I'm terrified. I don't think I can do this, Draco."

Draco, feeling bad that Raven was so afraid, put his arm around her and held her comfortingly. "Everything will be okay." He said. "We'll catch him, and he'll never bother us again. I promise."

Raven leaned into Draco and closed her eyes, letting out a tired sigh. "Can you be so sure…? What if you can't catch him? What am I supposed to do then, let myself be the bait for this trap or live in fear forever?" Raven let a few tears fall, and put an arm around Draco, holding him tight.

Draco looked down sadly at her, and gently wiped away her tears. He then tilted her head up so she was looking at him and he gave her a smile. "Raven… I know you're afraid but I promise I won't let anything happen."

Raven slowly returned the smile and whispered "Draco…?"

"Yeah…?"

Raven's smile deepened, and she kissed his cheek. "You're so cute when you try to act brave and noble."

Draco seemed confused by this comment for a minute, but soon shared a small laugh with Raven, just before they kissed.

A little later, everything was ready. The actors were in costume, the stage was set, the audience was in the seats, and the police stood ready for the Phantom.

Robin and Draco, as well as Cyborg and Beastboy, were all seated in box 5, waiting nervously to see what would happen. Though none more than Draco.

The curtain finally rose, and after a song from the chorus came Melvin's part. As Rorek had commanded, Melvin was playing Don Juan, dressed completely in black, with a black cape and a mask over his eyes, and he was now in the process of explaining his elaborate plan to seduce Raven's character to his lackey, and the audience.

"Now remember," He said, in an over dramatic voice. "When she arrives I want you to leave, so that I'll have her to myself. Bwahaha!" The lackey nodded, and Melvin took his cue to retreat behind the curtain. However, once he was there, a dark shadow fell over him, and he turned to see someone behind him. Before he could even cry out for help, the figure struck, and Melvin fell to the ground, silent and still.

Back on the stage, Raven walked into view, wearing a black dress trimmed with purple lace. The dress had no sleeves, and left her shoulders bare. (Raven fanboys may take a moment to drool, if they wish.)

Once she was onstage, Raven began to sing the song written for her character _"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy… no dreams within her heart but dreams of… love…" _

Just then, the lackey noticed a darkly clad figure, wearing the same costume as Melvin walk onstage, and for a moment mistook him for Melvin. "Master?" He asked.

Rather than reply, the figure, who's hair was white, sang "…_Go away, for the trap is set, and waits for it's prey…"_

Rorek, in his Don Juan costume, approached Raven who turned to him when she heard him coming. Not giving her time to realize his identity, Rorek continued. _"You have come here… in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent… silent… I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind, you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me… now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided… decided…" _

Rorek looked into Raven's eyes, and she returned the glance, almost as though she were in some sort of trance. Knowing his plan was working, Rorek continued. _"Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end… Past all thought of if, or when… no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend…" _Rorek approached Raven and placed his arms around her. _"What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before… us…?" _Rorek walked away, towards one of two flights of steps nearby. _"Past the point of no return… the final threshold. What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn… beyond the point of no… return…?" _

Raven stared at the figure before her. She knew he wasn't Melvin, and that all was not right… and yet she couldn't help but fall under his spell, as she sang her role, slowly approaching the opposite flight of steps. Rorek meanwhile, never took his eyes from her. _"You have brought me… to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence… silence… I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts. I've decided… decided…" _Raven finally approached the steps, and she and Rorek glanced into each other's eyes, before they both slowly began to ascend the stairs. _"Past the point of no return… No going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last… consume us…?" _

Raven and Rorek finally reach the top of the stairs, and approached each other. Soon, they were a breath away from each other, and they sang together, _"**Past the point of no return… the final threshold…**" _Raven turned away and Rorek held her from behind. _"**The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn…! …We've past the point of no… return…**" _

Meanwhile, on the other end of cyber space, a group of imaginary friends were reading the story, when Wilt, the tall red one with one arm, said "I'm sorry, but I don't really think what they're singing about is that appropriate for kids. Didn't this guy rate this story K+?"

"Si, I think he did." Eduardo, the big purple friend with horns agreed. To which Coco, the bird-plant-airplane thing added "Cococo, co!"

"Relax guys," Said Bloo, the small, blue friend at the computer. "This is culture. This show's been on Broadway for, like, ever!"

"Really?" Wilt asked. "Who wrote it?"

"Aw, some guy called Andy… Lloyd… Webfoot or something. Anyway, let's just get on with the story!"

And… we're back!

By now, Draco and the others had realized that the man in the Don Juan costume was actually Rorek, and Robin was quickly trying to alert the authorities. Draco, meanwhile, looked on with an odd look on his face. As did Starfire, Terra, Cyborg and Beastboy.

On the stage, Rorek still held Raven close. Taking advantage of the moment, he sang softly into her ear _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… Lead me, save me from my solitude…" _Raven, now snapping out of her daze enough to truly recognize the voice, slowly turned to face tha man behind her. _"Say you want me with you, here, beside you…" _Raven turned and looked at Rorek, with a sad look in her eyes, and he looked back down at her, as he continued in a stronger voice._ "Anywhere you go, let me go, too… Raven, that's all I ask… of…" _

Before he could finish, Raven reached up and pulled away Rorek's mask, to reveal his face. When the people in the audience saw it, (however they could from so far away) they screamed in horror. Most of his face seemed normal, but all around his right eye, which was blood red and glowing, was scaly, and purple, resembling a dragon's skin.

Now that he had been given away, Rorek grabbed Raven around the waist and unsheathed a sword which he used to cut a nearby cord. As he had earlier rigged it to do, the chandelier came crashing down, destroying the stages and setting the opera tower ablaze. The audience immediately began to rush out for their lives, while Beastboy and Cyborg lamented their ruined fortunes. Robin, meanwhile, had rushed to help put out fires and assist the innocent people, and Draco rushed to the stage after Rorek and Raven, but they had escaped.

Meanwhile, in all the ruckus, Blackfire found Melvin lying on the ground backstage and rushed to him.

"Melvin!" She cried. "Oh, my poor Melvin… you were so young! Why did you have to die?!"

"I'm… not dead." Melvin said slowly, sitting up. "The Phantom just knocked me out."

Blackfire quickly hit Melvin, knocking him out again. "Shut up! You're ruining the moment!"

"Starfire!" Draco called, when he spotted her. "I have to find Raven, will you help me?"

Starfire seemed hesitant, but when she looked around at all the damage she finally came to a decision.

"Yes, I will." She said, then led him away to a secret door.

Meanwhile, down in the tunnels, Rorek forcibly pulled Raven along, lighting their way with a torch.

As they descended into the catacombs, Rorek sang, angrily (hey, what else is he gonna do?). _"Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair, down we plunge to the prison of my mind. Down that path into darkness deep as **hell!!!**"_

Rorek turned to Raven, his red eye glowing with anger, and sang _"Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!"_

As Rorek continued to lead Raven down into his lair, a mob formed up in the tower, and they gathered together with their torches and pitchforks, chanting _"Track down this murderer, he must be found! Track down this murderer, he must be found!" _

As they neared his lair, Rorek continued _"Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere! No kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere… Raven…" _He turned to her, a sad look on his face. "…Why? Why?!" Raven did not answer, So Rorek continued to pull her along.

In another part of the tunnels, Starfire led Draco on his way, then stopped.

"This is as far as I dare to go." She said.

Draco gave her an understanding nod, and thanked her, before she walked away, leaving him to continue alone.

Once they had reached his lair, Rorek let go of Raven and she sat down, glaring angrily at him. _"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?" _She asked—er, sang, and he turned to look back at her. _"Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?" _

Rorek gave her a bitter smile, and replied "_That fate which condemns me… to wallow in blood…has also denied me the joys of the flesh…" _He tried to touch her cheek, but she moved away. _"This face the infection… which poisons our love. This face… which earned… a mother's fear and loathing. A mask, my first… unfeeling scrap of clothing…" _Raven turned away, but Rorek turned her to face him again. _"Pity comes too late! Turn around and face your fate! And eternity of this…!" _He pointed towards his face, which now held deep sadness. _"…Before your eyes…" _

Raven, feeling less angry now, calmly moved away and uncovered a nearby mirror. She turned with a solemn look to Rorek and sang _"This haunted face holds no horror for me now… it's in your soul that the true distortion… lies." _

Rorek and Raven looked intently at each other for a moment, as though Rorek was trying hard to understand what had just taken place, when he heard a sound nearby. He turned and grinned evilly at what he saw. "Well, it looks like we have a guest."

Raven also turned, and was surprised to se Draco wading up to the cave's entrance gate.

"Draco!" She called to him, but Rorek restrained her from going to him.

"Sir, this is a delight," Rorek said, smiling cruelly. "I was hoping you would come!"

"Let her go!" Draco shouted, angrily.

"Draco, it's useless!" Raven called back. "Get out of here, quick!"

"Not without you! Let her go you freaky phantom! Don't you have any compassion?"

"Compassion?!" Rorek demanded, his dragon eye glowing red. "The world has never shown compassion to _me_!"

"Please…" Draco pleaded. "At least let me see her."

Rorek was about to refuse, but then seemed to have a change of heart. Slowly, he turned to the crank which operated the gate and turned it, causing the gate to rise before Draco.

"Be my guest." Rorek finally said, as Draco carefully entered his lair.

Rorek approached Draco, slowly and with a strange smile. "Welcome, Monsieur." He said, cordially. "You didn't think I would harm Raven, did you? After all, why should I make her pay…?" Draco kept his eyes on Rorek, but turned his head when he heard the gate lowering again. "…for the sins that are _yours_!"

Suddenly, Rorek through a noose around Draco's neck and tightened it, then tied the other end of rope to the gate, along with Draco's arms.

Rorek's dragon eye glowed with a fierce light, as he tightened the ropes and sang _"Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now, except perhaps, Raven." _He turned to the girl, who looked on in horror. (Why didn't she use her powers?) _"Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice! _**This is the point of no return…!**"

Raven's eyes filled with tears as she looked between Rorek and Draco, and saw Draco gasping for breath as Rorek pulled tighter on the noose. _"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate…" _She sang to Rorek. _"Grow cold and turn to tears of hate!" _

Rorek just sneered. He knew he had won.

"Raven, don't do it…" Draco gasped. "Don't throw away your life for me…" He was silenced by a tug on the rope from Rorek.

Raven remained silent a moment, unable to speak. Finally, she slowly approached Rorek, a sad look in her eyes.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness…"_ She sang, causing Rorek's to look confused. _"What kind of life have you known…?" _She reached Rorek now, and drew ever closer. The dragon-phantom gasped, but she continued. _"God give me courage to show you... you are not… alone…" _

And then, to Draco's horror and Rorek's delight, Raven reached up and kissed him on the lips.

At first, Rorek was taken by surprise, but after a moment he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, putting his arms around her.

Finally, Rorek ended the kiss. But, instead of the joy he though Raven's surrender would bring, he felt something else. He felt… guilt?

He began to breathe heavily, as the strange emotion filled him. It didn't help that he could hear the chants of the angry mob coming for him.

Finally, he couldn't take anymore, and he walked away with his head in his hands. "Go, leave me." He said, leaving Raven to untie Draco. "Go now, and don't let them find you. Swear that you'll never reveal what you've seen here!"

Raven quickly untied Draco, and they both looked back at Rorek in confusion and gratitude.

"Go now!" Rorek commanded, as he retreated to the corners of his lair, where he sat sadly.

He stared into space, as the tears came to his eyes. He barely noticed when Raven approached from behind. When he turned to her, all he could mutter was a feeble "I love you…"

Raven, feeling sad for her former teacher, approached and placed something gently in his hand before walking away.

Rorek, confused, looked into his hand, and smiled to see Raven's ring there. He rose and watched as Draco and Raven rowed away in his boat, together.

A tear ran down his cheek, as he remembered the song they had sung that night.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… _

_"Say the word and I will follow you…" _

Just before they were out of sight, Raven turned to give one final glance back at Rorek, a tear ran down her cheek as well.

_"Share each day with me, each night, each morning…" _

_"You alone can make my song take flight…" _Rorek sang softly. Then, rising to his feet, he sang in a louder voice _"It's over now, the music… of… the… night…!" _Angrily, Rorek smashed all his mirrors, the last of which revealed a secret passage.

As the mob arrived at the lair and searched, they found no sign of the phantom.

The only clue that was left was found by Terra…

…The Phantom's abandoned mask…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the dream ended, the Titans finally awoke. Beastboy found his head resting in Terra's lap, Raven and Draco with their arms around each other, and Starfire sitting alone as Robin and Cyborg had somehow ended up laying together.

**"EWWW!!!!" **They both screamed as they jumped up.

"Wha… what happened?" Draco asked. "I had the weirdest dream we were re-enacting The Phantom of The Opera."

"Me too." Said Raven.

"Dude, no way!" Beastboy exclaimed. "So did I!"

The others all said they had as well. "How is that possible?" Terra asked.

"Do we even wanna know?" Cyborg asked, and everyone agreed.

"Well," Said Robin, looking out the window. "It's morning. Guess we better get to work. How long were we asleep anyway?"

The others shrugged, as they all got up to go about their daily routines.

Draco went to the fridge to get some breakfast, but before he could cautiously open the door, Raven walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" Draco asked, though he grinned from ear to ear.

"I dunno, just felt like being a little out of character," she replied with a small smile. "I'm going out for a walk before Breakfast, want to join me?"

Draco smiled and held out his hand, which Raven gladly took. "It would be my pleasure." The couple walked out, hand-in-hand, enjoying the quiet, peaceful morning.

Beastboy, meanwhile, happened to pass by a calendar and did a double-take, before screaming, "Dude! How long _were_ we asleep?!"

---

A good question, Beastboy. One that I won't answer, but a good one nonetheless. I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter, everyone.

Raven: Please, like anyone likes your writing...

(Meanwhile, at Sacred Heart Hospital)

Turk: Yo, JD, what're you doing on the computer?

JD: I'm reading a fanfic called "Teen Titans: The Musical!" It's about the Teen Titans, but the burst out into song now and then like a musical. It's awesome!

Turk: Dude, how pathetic can you be? That sounds totally lame!

JD: It's got a super-smart magical tree in it, too.

Turk: Seriously? Sweet!

Dr. Cox (looking over their shoulders): My God, Shayara, have you and Ghandi stooped so low as to read fanfiction?!

JD: Um... it's got a tree in it? Dr. Cox scowls and leaves

(Back here in Cyberspace)

Me: By the way, I don't own Scrubs either. Anyway, Raven, I'll have you know lots of people love this story, including my girlfriend.

Raven: That annoying girl? I thought you broke up with her.

Me: No, not her! I'm dating a new girl, the one I mentioned last time. You know her, she's Lady Isla.

Raven: Isla? Now that you mention it, she is pretty cool. How'd you ever get her to date you?

Me: Oh, ha-ha. Hey wait, I just realized something...

Raven: What?

Me: In that guest appearance from the cast of Scrubs just now, I didn't see the janitor--AH! slips on the wet floor and falls

Janitor(standing over me with a mop): That'd be cause I'm right here. I decided since you've got all those regulars like Bigfoot, Dr. Evil and Sonic, I'd swing by, too, and make ya miserable like I do JD.

Me: How... nice... I think I'll sleep now... passes out

Raven: Nice job, Lurch. You wanna say goodbye, or shall I?

Janitor: May as well give it a shot. Be sure to review, and next time you'll get to see an auther stuffed into a mop bucket!

Raven: Hmm, I'd like to see that. See you next time!


End file.
